Dudley's Old Friend
by Xyger1337
Summary: New adventures happen when T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell's older partner returns, and not Jack. He turns out to be Dudley's oldest Friend Jason Katson. After Being gone for 2 years, Jason Katson has to deal with Dudley, Kitty, and all the vilians.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Return of old friends

(Season 2, episode 1, 1st short)

This is how I plan to introduce Jason onto T.U.F.F. Puppy; this is most likely going to be the rough draft of the screen play or script. Sorry but it's going to be kind of long so please read it when you get the chance.

The scene begins with Dudley sitting around T.U.F.F. HQ messing with a dog toy of some sort. Then kitty runs in, she looks all excited about something.

"Dudley, guess what I just found out." she says

"Do I have to, why can't you just tell me, you know I'm not going to get it right and as you can see I'm in the middle of important T.U.F.F. Business." he response as he point at his dog toy.

"Yeah important business, well I'm just excited, I found out my old partner is coming back to town, can you believe it!" she yells as she grabs his toy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, No the last time your old partner came back he tried to get you to leave T.U.F.F. And he's a huge traitor remember Jack" he says angrily as he tries to get the toy back.

"What? No not Jack! Why would I be excited about him, I was talking about my older partner, as in before jack" she said as she holds the toy higher in the air.

"How do I know this one won't betray us later like the last one?" Dudley says as he helplessly jumps up and tries to grab the toy.

"He's nothing like Jack, he's nice and a lot better at self control than you." kitty says as she throws the toy.

"No my chew toy!" Dudley shouts as he jumps to grab it.

The toy land in front of Keswick who was at that point just entering the room. He then picks it up, squeezes it, then looks up to see Dudley coming closer. He steps back a bit and the door closes. A moment later Dudley hits it head first and leave a imprint of his body on the door. Keswick then opens it and looks down at poor Dudley.

Dudley get up and says "Keswick you caught the toy, quick give it to me before kitty steals it again!"

Keswick than response "Yeah sure, however I-I-I-I-I need you to run a errand for me and the chief here." points at the chief who was standing on his head.

Dudley hops up does a annoyed face, shrugged and finally says "Fine whatever, wasn't like I was doing anything in the first place. What do I have to get, deadly lasers? Some radioactive chemicals? Oh maybe some rocket parts that could explode!"

"No agent Puppy, your just getting some coffee at the local coffee shop down town, why must you assume that I-I-I-I-I only uses deadly materials" Keswick response.

"What! You have got to be kidding me! You expect me to go down town to get some coffee!" Dudley says angrily.

The chief hops off Keswick's head and shouts "No we expect you to do that and be back here in half an hour, now I suggest you leave now so I can get my coffee before my interview."

"You have an interview, for what?" kitty says confused.

"For how I took credit in catching Snaptrap last week, I going to be representing the entire T.U.F.F. agency." The chief replies.

"Hey we caught Snaptrap last week, we should be there representing ourselves!" kitty says.

"Yeah and I shouldn't get your stupid coffee, and Keswick should give back my chew toy!" Dudley shouts.

"Just go get the coffee before I replace you with agent Nuts over there." the chief says as he points to agent Nuts who puts some acorns in his mouth and runs off screen laughing and throwing his arms up on the air.

Dudley does a short sigh and walks out of the building, where he heads to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He jumps in starts the car and drives into the distance. He continues till he gets to the crowded coffee shop (same one from dog dazed) and walks in.

"I'm here to pick up some coffee, for Keswick" Dudley says to the clerk.

"Ah yes ok hold on a minute I'll go fetch It." she response.

Dudley steps backs and bumps into someone, then really warm coffee fell all over. Dudley steps forward and turns around.

"Aw man, hey sorry about that, it was my fault I was standing kind of close" the stranger said.

Dudley looks up and says "Whoa no wait it's my fault, I stepped back and I wasn't paying attention to what's around me... Hey wait a sec do I know you."

The stranger was dressed in blue jeans, he had a red long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve shirt, and had somewhat short pitch black hair, he had green eyes and a chain hanging from his right pocket on his jeans. He had kind of orange fur (exactly like kitty's)

He was confused at first, then started to think a bit after a couple of seconds he finally said "Dudley?"

Dudley looks up surprised, "Wait no you can't be, Jason?"

Jason does a small smile then begins to laugh, then says "No way, man I haven't seen you in a long time, what's it been like 2 years or so."

"Man where have you been, there's so many things I have to tell you, hey what happened, why didn't you email me or call or anything." Dudley said

"I was off doing something, it's not important, and I lost my phone in the Atlantic, and couldn't email cause I've been so busy with this big thing, which again isn't important right now." Jason replied.

"Why where you in the Atlantic? Never mind hey can you hang later, I have got to show you a lot of cool things..." Dudley begins to say, however Jason interrupts him. Jason then says "Sorry Dudley I can't talk about all of this now, I have to meet a friend, but afterward we can chat and you could tell me everything you need to K?"

Dudley shrugged, sighed and said "OK" Jason left and Dudley got the coffee and headed back to T.U.F.F. He went into the building dropped off the coffee at the chief's office; he then looked for kitty to tell her the news. Dudley looks around and see kitty walking into the cafeteria. He then runs in after her.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

"Hey Kitty, Kitty hey, Kitty Over here, Kitty!" he shouts as he runs in after her.

Kitty was talking to someone when she hears him call her, she looks back and sees Dudley running, she puts her arm out and Dudley stop in front of it, kitty then asked "Did Keswick give you back your chew toy?"

Dudley stops to think, then smacks himself for forgetting the chew toy, he says. "Never mind that, guess what, I just meet my old friend at the coffee shop and..." Dudley pauses to see who's standing behind kitty, then continues. "and he's standing right there?"

Kitty looks back and says, "Oh right Dudley this is my old partner Jason, he was off on a series of missions, he's the one I was talking to you about earlier," she pauses and looks at Jason, then says. "Jason I forgot to mention this is my new partner Dudley; he's a bit crazy, so yeah Dudley, Jason just came back and... Why do both of you looked shocked?"

"Dudley? What are you doing here at T.U.F.F.? And what's kitty talking about?" Jason said instantly.

"Jason? Your kitty's older partner, you've been in T.U.F.F. All this time and you never told me!" Dudley said afterward.

"Wait you two know each other?" kitty questioned.

"Know each other? We've been best pals since we were like 5" Dudley shouted.

"Yeah and we've done some pretty stupid things in that time." Jason said

"Like snowboarding in the desert" Dudley said

"Or sky diving with rocks in our backpack" Jason replied.

"You did what?" kitty said with a surprised look.

Both Dudley and Jason stopped and looked at kitty and said "Nothing."

Jason then turns to Dudley and continued "Anyway Dudley your kitty's new partner? When did this happen?"

"Awhile ago I guess?" Dudley says

"Believe it or not, it was October 2nd." kitty says after. (in case you forgot October 2nd was the day T.U.F.F. Puppy first premiered back in 2010 so technically I'm right about this)

"October 2nd? Why do I feel like I need to know that date?" Jason replies.

"You have got to be kidding me, Jason how can you forget that day, that was the day I meet you remember!" Kitty yells.

"Wait what?" Dudley says confused

Kitty shrugs then continues "I met Jason on October 2nd 3 years ago, and I meet Dudley on October 2nd too, I meet Jason exactly 3 years before I meet Dudley, get it."

"How do you keep track of this stuff?" Jason says.

"Hold on, Jason you were in T.U.F.F. For three years and you never told me a thing, what's the matter with you! How do you not tell your best friend that you're a secret agent! I was going to tell you back at the coffee shop, but you had to meet your friend, wait was that friend you were talking about kitty?" Dudley asked

"Dudley it's called being a SECRET agent for a reason, you're not suppose to tell anyone, and yes kitty was the friend I was talking about." Jason answered.

Dudley does a little glare toward Jason, then begins to laugh uncontrollably, then gets all serious and ask, "So wait all those times you blew me off, that was because you were being a secret agent, is that why you were in the Atlantic?"

"You were in the Atlantic?" kitty asked

"Only for 6 months, anyway yeah that first year I was in T.U.F.F. I had to blow you off cause of all the secret agent stuff, it was the following 2 years that really annoyed me, When I was sent off to do special missions, and that's why I traveled the world, I've been everywhere, well not everywhere but pretty close. Anyway I finished all that and now I just need to report back to the chief." Jason answered.

"What type of mission were you doing?" kitty asked softly.

"Just about everything, recon, undercover, detective, explorations, investigations, and assault, pretty much everything." Jason said.

Kitty looks down then says "oh alright." then walks away kind of sadly.

"Whoa what's her problem?" Dudley says as he watches kitty walk away.

"I don't know did I say something or do something?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so, oh well lets go find the chief." Dudley says as they both leave the cafeteria. They're heading down the main hall and enter the big computer room, They search around a bit to find the chief, however they could only find Keswick up by the monitors.

"Keswick you thief give me back my toy!" Dudley shouts At Keswick, Keswick looks down and sees both Dudley and Jason.

"Dudley? Who's that right n-n-n-n-next to you? Wait j-j-j-j-just one minute! Agent Katson is that you? When did you get back?" Keswick response.

"uh just awhile ago actually, anyway do you know where the chief is? I have to report back to him and we can't find him." Jason asked

"Have you meet Kitty's new partner yet, he's a bit of a d-d-d-d-dope." Keswick says as he points to Dudley.

"ah I see you haven't lost your sense of humor since I left, anyway do you know where the chief is or not?" Jason replied as he held Dudley back, who at this time is trying to attack Keswick for making a rude remark.

"Yeah he's in the middle of his interview, it'll be a about an hour till he's done, unless something big happens, b-b-b-b-but what are the odds something like that will happen now." Keswick replies.

At that point of time a big explosion is heard from the computer room. The lights go out and then things start to shake all around. Some of the agent starts to scream. Then the lights begin to flicker. Afterward the screen shows Snaptrap at T.U.F.F. HQ and he has kitty all tied up. (Like that's going to work)

"Keswick I thought you said something this wouldn't happen!" Dudley shouted

"Hey he's got kitty tied up! Look!" Jason said.

Snaptrap then start talking, or ranting "Hello T.U.F.F. Agents I Snaptrap have captured your best agent (point at kitty who is really mad at this point) and I have single handily bomb T.U.F.F. HQ!"

Larry interrupts and says "No you did we did all the work, you just walked in."

"Larry shut up!" Snaptrap shouts!, "Ok where was I, oh right, Well I'm taking agent Katswell away and she will be tossed into the shark pit unless I receive $100,000 dollars from the Petropolis national bank by 8:00 tonight, bring the money to this location and don't try to pull anything, cause if you do agent Katswell is going to be swimming with the fishes, Literally!"

The screen turns off and Snaptrap and his goons exit the building. For a moment everyone starts to panic a bit. Then the chief walks into the room with a concerned angry face.

"Who are the morons that let agent Katswell get captured!" the chief yells, then he turns to Dudley and Jason, "Agent Katson you were suppose to report to me as soon as you got back. Can anyone explain what's going on here?"

Dudley and Jason explained what happened before, how kitty stormed off earlier. However no one could guess what made kitty feel sad.

The chief then says "Alright I made up my mind, agent Puppy you're going to get her back, you'll need to get into Snaptrap's hideout, good thing he left us the coordinates to it."

"Why would anyone do that it's just stupid. I mean if you're going to have a hideout you might want to keep it hidden." Keswick said out of context.

"What about me chief?" Jason asked.

The chief looks at Jason, then replies, "You're going to stay here and report back like you where suppose to. From what I can tell, Kitty lost her focus after that little conversation of yours, and because of it she got kidnapped, Now we got to get her back and we can't have you distracting them."

Jason looks down and angrily at chief as shouts, "You think this is my fault! I don't know why kitty stormed off, but if it was my fault then I want to be there to help her!"

Everyone gets quiet and looked at the chief and Jason. The chief says, "You just came back and you expect me to let you go with agent puppy on a rescue mission, your inexperienced and a danger to the mission!"

Jason steps back and looks down for a bit, it gets even quieter and Jason finally says, "It doesn't matter, I'm going with Dudley whether you want me to or not. I've been a part of this organization for 3 years and if I learn one thing Is that we do what's best, and me and Dudley are going to get kitty back!"

The chief looks shocked at Jason's responses then he get a little mad and replies, "You can't because I'm the chief and I'm not letting you go."

"You can't stop me!" Jason says, "Come on Dudley we're going to get kitty back."

"Sweet let's go!" Dudley shouts.

Jason and Dudley ignore the chief orders and go off to get kitty back from Snaptrap. They get into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and by using the coordinates they got from Snaptrap they were able to find out where they were keeping kitty. It leads them to a abandoned building in the middle of town. Jason and Dudley make plan to get her, Dudley would distract them all while Jason sneaks from behind and gets her.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

"Alright you know the plan right?" Jason ask Dudley.

"You think I could forget," Dudley says, "so anyway how was it like, being kitty's partner, you know, was it fun, did you guess get into a lot of trouble."

"Dudley now is not the time for that!" Jason said quietly but angrily.

"I was just wondering like what type of situations did you and kitty gets into, where you like a rebel agent?" Dudley asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Jason replied.

"Well I saw the way you talked to the chief, you know, how you completely ignored his orders, and didn't think twice about what you said. It was kind of cool in a rebellious type of way." Dudley said.

"I wouldn't say I'm a rebel, I just want to get kitty back, I feel like it's my fault she was kidnapped alright and I just wanted to make things right. Now are we going to do this or not." Jason replied.

"Right let's do this!" Dudley says.

Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all huddled around a table. Kitty was tried upside-down over the shark tank right behind them.

Kitty was swinging from side to side by the rope. She then says, "You know they aren't going to give you the money, and that Dudley is going to be here any minute to beat all of you into next week."

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure whatever look we are trying to play a game of scrabble here so do you mind being quiet till they get here with our money?" Snaptrap announces.

"You're lucky I can't claw you right now otherwise you'll look like my couch after I lost that bet with Dudley and had to see that cheesy movie with Keswick!" kitty yelled.

"Oh temper temper agent Katswell, well it looks like you need some anger management problems to solve." Snaptrap replied.

"Dudley now go!" Jason said.

"Hey Snaptrap I don't have your money but you're going to give kitty back or I'll have to beat you down." Dudley says.

"Let's see there's four of us 1 of you, and we have a deadly laser over your head." Snaptrap replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dudley says as he looks up, he see the huge laser right above his head, it pointed right at him "Jason how could we missed that!"

"Jason's here?" kitty says.

Bad Dog and that bear has Jason tied up and bring him over to the shark tank, bad dog then says "look who we found sneaking around the back."

"Yeah Dudley next time we shouldn't go with the plan that only took us 3 minutes to make." Jason said sarcastically

"You guys only spend three minutes thinking up a rescue plan, you two are complete idiots!" kitty shouted

"Hey you try coming up with a last minute plan, plus this would have worked it weren't for the laser" Dudley said.

"O goodie now we got a second prisoner we could play a little game." Snaptrap said with a bit of an evil laugh.

Dudley looks around, he can see there's no way around this so he says, "Alright Snaptrap I don't see any other way around it, what's your game"?

Snaptrap begins to laugh uncontrollably, then says, "Look I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you choose who go free and who takes a trip into the shark tank. It's simple, You get to rescue either agent Katswell here, or this Jason fella here, the other get thrown into the shark tank," Snaptrap then looks closely at Jason and says "hey wait a sec, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah I was kitty's old partner, like 3 years ago." Jason replied

"Really? Where you been all this time? Wait I remember you, you're that crazy idiot who tried to fill a hamster ball with jello and tried going off a ramp. Hey how you been." Snaptrap said as he brings Jason closer to the shark tank.

"Hey did what!" shouted Kitty who was still upside-down.

"Nothing!" Jason said trying not to make any sudden movements, "and that would have worked if it wasn't for the ground being hard. As for where I've been, well let's say everywhere, and I've been doing pretty good until this point of time."

Snaptrap looks down at Dudley and says, "ok agent puppy now choose who do you save, will it be kitty the one you came here for, or this Jason guy over here. The choice is yours."

"You're crazy Snaptrap; you can't expect someone to pick over his friends." Dudley yelled.

"Sure I can, I'm evil I can do whatever I want." Snaptrap replied.

"You know evil spells live backwards, that's what you should let us do." Jason said sarcastically.

"How about, NO!" Snaptrap shouted, "Now agent puppy choose already who it going to be!"

Kitty begins to panic, she looks around and tries to think of a way out, she tried one last time to get her claws to cut the rope, but it was a failed attempt. Snaptrap had tied her hands together really tight and there wasn't a thing she could do. She gets a worried look over her face and looks at Dudley and Jason.

Jason looks up and see that kitty was scared, he then looks at Dudley who was also trying to find a way around it, 'perhaps Keswick would find a way in at the last moment' Jason thought to himself. Then the thought occurred, 'what if he didn't.' Jason looked at Dudley again and said, "Dudley you got to get kitty out of here, don't worry about me, I've swam with sharks before I can handle myself! We came here to get her and I'm not going to let her get into anymore danger than she already is."

Both kitty and Dudley looked at him in surprisement, kitty than says, "you swam with sharks, what exactly have you been doing the past 2 years," followed by Dudley saying, "I can't let you go shark swimming!"

Jason looks down at Dudley and says, "we don't have a choice, you got to get kitty out, don't worry about Me." then he looked up at kitty and said, "yeah I know it's reckless but I'm not letting you get hurt, I mean it's my fault your here in the first place."

Kitty has a confused look on her face after Jason said that, then she said, "What are you talking about?"

Jason sighs and says, "Remember back at the cafeteria, I must have said something that made you sad and lose focus of your surroundings, I just have to know what was it I said?"

Kitty then looks down, and she says in a depressed manner, "it's not what you said, it's just this whole time you were out doing a bunch of amazing things, doing dangerous missions and traveling the world, while I just been doing the same old thing here. I guess I was jealous that you got to do so much and maybe a bit sad that you didn't do any of those things back when we were partners."

There was a small silence in the room, and then Jason finally says, "What? You mean the only reason you left because you were sad that you didn't come along with me on those crazy missions? Well now I feel like a terrible person for not asking if you wanted to cone with."

"It's not your fault, I know the chief would never allow it, plus if I went with you then I wouldn't have meet Dudley, and none of us would be here today. Plus If Dudley and I didn't stop villains like Snaptrap then Petropolis wouldn't even be here either, I guess it's good that I stayed behind." kitty said with a small smile.

Snaptrap is really annoyed by this time, and says, "Enough with the special moment we get it sheesh, now agent puppy, CHOOSE OR PERISH!"

Dudley looks up to Jason and ask "Are you sure you got this?"

Jason replies, "But of course, what kind of crazy secret agent wouldn't be sure of this."

"Alright I guess I choose," Dudley begins to say, but is interrupted by kitty who says. "No Dudley don't, you don't have to do this!", but then Snaptrap says, "Oh yes he does!"

"To save kitty." Dudley finishes.

"Alright he choose his poison, Throw over agent Katswell to agent puppy, and watch as i push this Jason guy into the tank." Snaptrap said as he pushed Jason in.

Francisco and Ollie throw kitty toward Dudley, who then cut the rope off. Jason feels into the tank. He held his breath right before he went in and the ropes loosened as he went into the water, the sharks came toward him, Jason used that to his advantage, by spinning around and going slightly to the side the sharks skinned the rope, cutting him free. Jason then proceeded to dive toward the bottom of the tank. The sharks quickly followed. Jason then kicked off the bottom of the tank to go right over the sharks, the sharks went head first to the bottom of the tank and the glass started to crack, Jason tried to get as high up in the tank as possible. The tank then cracked right open and all the water splashed everywhere. The water also blew out the laser that was above Dudley.

Snaptrap stops to think about what exactly happened, he realized that all 3 T.U.F.F. Agents were free, the laser broken, the shark tank destroyed, and everyone being chased by sharks, and that he probably lost. Without hesitation he pulls out a net gun and blast a net intended to caught kitty and sadly but instead gets Larry and a angry shark (i think you know what happens there) With Jason out of breath and Dudley getting all the rope off kitty, Kitty reaches into her pocket and pulls out a blaster and shouts, "Don't think I'm letting you get away after all this!" and blast him into Ollie who is tripped by Francisco.

Afterward the chief shows up with Keswick and a bunch if officers who are arresting Snaptrap and his men. Chief goes up to Jason and Dudley and says, "Good work you two, you manage to get kitty and caught Snaptrap again. I have to say I'm impressed with how well you boys did out there, especially you Jason, I must admit you had me mad back at HQ, but you're as good of a agent as you were back when kitty was your partner."

Jason smiles and says "Thanks I guess I should take that as a compliment, anyway I'm sorry I disobeyed direct orders, it won't happen again... Unless I feel I need to."

Kitty laughs and says, "You always were a troublemaker you know. You always have to make things into a joke don't you?"

"I guess?" Jason replies

"So wait does this mean Jason is going to be our new partner? Cool it would be like a trio!" Dudley says.

The chief looks at Dudley and says, "Yeah no, Jason isn't going to be your third partner just yet, He'll have to do some standard missions and training before he can be your partner."

Jason gets up and says, "Wait what? I have to go through all that again, come on chief, just let us work as a team, you see the results if me and Dudley's teamwork, and kitty already trained me to be the second best agent in T.U.F.F. Why do I have to go through the boring stuff again?"

Dudley looks up and says, "wait he's the second best T.U.F.F. Agent, I know kitty is the best but no one told my best pals was number 2."

The chief goes on to say, "Regardless you've been gone for 2 years and you have to go through that training again, but with your skill it should only take you about a week. Now lets all head back to HQ and celebrate with pies!"

Everyone agrees and goes back to HQ Kitty, Dudley, and Jason all go into a hallway to talk a bit.

Kitty starts off, "Thanks again for coming and saving me, it means a lot to know I have friends like you to have my back."

Dudley goes on to say, "No problem kitty that's what we do as secret agents, save the day, the usual"

Jason laughs a bit then says, "as long as you're safe and not mad at me then I happy."

Kitty looks at him for a sec, then ask, "Why would u be mad at you?"

Jason looks up and says, "No reason, but uh if for some reason something explodes, I had nothing to do with it, got it."

Kitty gets a little mad, "Jason what did you do!"

Dudley gets up and says, "Yeah well i had nothing to do with it either so I'm just going to move over here for a sec." he stand behind a red.

"Yeah me to." Jason goes over the red line too.

Kitty gets madder, and asks, "What did you idiots do!" then suddenly a big explosion occurs and orange soda is everywhere except over the red line. Kitty was drenched in it.

Dudley and Jason laugh, than Jason says, "I told you an orange soda bomb would be epic!" they continued to laugh until kitty took her claws out and says, "Why you two little!" and begins chasing them down the hall. The scene end and they do that The End pose, only to be ruined by a second orange soda bomb, then kitty chases Dudley and Jason off the screen.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Homing situation

(season 2, episode 1, 2nd short)

The scene begins at the dojo place, as in the place to do martial arts, spar, hand combat, training exercises, and pretty much fight. Kitty's was dressed in her white Karate suit, no shoes, and Dudley was sitting on a bench next to the wall near the entrance. He was holding on to a bag of pop corn and had a cup of soda on his side. He had a patient glare which turned to a bored stare in no time, he says annoyed, "Why are we at the dojo, there's no one fighting and I expected there to be a show, that's why I brought buttered pop corn."

Kitty was doing the crane pose right before, but Dudley's annoyance cause her to lose balance and fall down. She looks up and says, "We are here cause the chief is making Jason do all the boring training exercises, followed by a test to see how good of a fighter Jason is and compare it to how good he was when he left, and I'm his sparring partner."

Dudley smiles when he sees kitty was on the floor, followed by a short laugh, then he says, "Really? You can't even keep your balance when I talk to you, plus if he's half as good as everyone says he is, then it's going to be easy for Jason to pass. Plus he had you to train him remember, so you know he's good, and doing all those cool missions, I'm surprised he isn't a better agent than you."

Kitty gets up and is looking really mad and shouts, "I only fell cause your annoying, and although I agree it's going to be easy for Jason to pass, he can't be a better agent than me, in all the times we fight he hasn't ever beaten me."

"Well now's your chance to prove it, look!" Dudley says as he points at the door. Jason walks in wearing a black karate suit, no shoes, with a red belt. Behind him enters Keswick with the chief on his head. Jason looks really annoyed because he has to do this stuff again. Jason then looks over and sees kitty all dressed up and says, "Whoa whoa whoa, NO! Chief why is kitty here and why is she in her karate outfit."

The chief calmly says, "Agent Katswell here will be your sparring partner, it will be like before, back when you where partners."

Jason glares at the chief and responds, "You know I have a thing against fighting girls, that why I had trouble fighting kitty back then and that's why I'm not going to fight her now."

"Is that why Jason never beat you kitty?" Dudley asked kitty.

Kitty looks at Dudley and answers, "What? I had no idea he had a thing against fighting girls," she then turns to Jason and says, "How come you never said anything, we been sparring partners since you joined T.U.F.F. And you're tell me this now!"

Jason looks at kitty and says. "Didn't you ever notice I always dodged, blocked, or get hit by your attacks, you never once notice that I never hit back."

Keswick begins to laugh at Jason saying, "Gee Jason, you can beat up a villain no problem, but as soon as you are against a girl, you are completely useless."

Jason turns around to Keswick and says, "Oh give me a break, I refuse to hit a girl is that so wrong, at least I show some class."

Kitty then steps closer, jumps in the air and does a vertical flip, and then tries to kick Jason. Jason turns around and sees kitty about to kick, he blocks the kick with his elbow, and pushes her off. Kitty jumps off Jason's elbow and does a backward vertical flip and lands on the ground and does the tiger pose. The chief blinks a couple times then says, "Well looks you can block no problem, let's see how well you dodge, Kitty!"

Jason looks back at kitty and says, "You have got to be kidding!"

Kitty gets out her claws, she then runs toward Jason, she jumps up a little and spins around, she stuck her arms out to attack with her claws. Jason steps back a bit and waits for kitty to get closer then ducks right under her swinging arms and pushed kitty upward. Kitty didn't expect this at all, but to her advantage she was higher in the air and she could claw easier. She turns toward Jason and does a couple diagonal swings. Jason stepped back a step each time. Kitty then raises her leg to kick Jason who was expecting another claw attack. Jason saw she was about to kick and ducks his head. Kitty's foot went right over his head. Kitty span around and tried kicking with the other foot. Jason stepped forward and leaped over kitty, then barrel rolled as soon as he went over her and onto the ground. Jason was at the wall and kitty was facing him, there wasn't really anywhere to run. Kitty tries to claw him again, but Jason kicked off the wall and went above her again, this time to land directly behind her. As he hit the ground he crouched down and did a 360 spin while extending one of his legs. This was intended to trip kitty, and it works pretty well, kitty is trip but as she falls, Jason get up and catches her by the hand and pulls her up enough to prevent her from hitting the ground. Jason then looks at the chief and says, "Well how'd I do?"

The chief blinks some more and then says. "Terrific your just as good as you were when you left, if not better!"

Dudley hops off the bench and says, "Wow that was amazing! You two are like ninjas or something! Flipping in the air, attacking, although it would have been better if Jason had fought back."

Jason pulls kitty up and says, "I told you I don't fight girls, I'm mad at myself for even tripping kitty!"

Kitty pulls her hand away from Jason then says, "You don't have to be mad at yourself, no one got hurt plus it was fun sparring with you again, haven't had a fight like that in a long time, come on you have to admit it was fun."

Jason puts his hand down and says, "Ok fine yes that was fun, so anyway I pass then right?" Jason turns to the chief who was getting off Keswick and onto that little mobile monitor thing with the small screen.

The chief says, "Yes you passed, as for the train exercises, well since I made you fight a girl we can just forget about them, what do you say?"

Jason shrugs and says, "Fine whatever, I'm tried I'm going home." and he leaves the room. Kitty and Dudley follow him out and caught up to him.

Dudley says, "Hey Jason since you just got back and all you don't have a place to stay at, why don't you stay with me till you get a place of your own."

Kitty pushes him back and says, "Yeah sorry Dudley but he's going to be staying at my place till he gets a place to stay at. I got a guest room and Jason your welcome to stay if you want."

Jason does a confused look, and says, "Uh guys I already have a place, I never got rid of my old house you know, I've only been gone two years, I don't think much has happened."

Keswick runs in after them and says, "well if your in n-n-n-n-need of a place to stay your always welcome to stay in my guest room, t-t-t-t-there's a television in there that's just astonishing!"

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "Again I already have a place to stay at, thanks for the offer, but I'll be alright."

"But what if the pipes where all rusted or something, maybe there has been some damage to the house or something. Your place might not be safe to live in, you have to stay at my place until we can find out." kitty says pulling onto Jason's shirt.

"Relax kitty, that's why I'm going over there in a little while to check. I'm going to go change out of this karate outfit, later." Jason says as he goes to a dressing room.

Kitty pulls Dudley and Keswick back in the hall and closes the door, she then says, "Ok well, Jason is going to his place in a while, we have to go over there and make sure his house is in no condition to be inhabitable, got it?"

"Wait I know why I'm doing this, but why are you?" Dudley asked.

Kitty responds, "cause, I wanted to do a little more catching up with Jason, he's been gone so long, and there are so many things that happened, plus I want to hear about some of the missions he did. I always wanted to travel the world and Jason's done a pretty good job at that."

Keswick looks up and says, "Well I kinda just want to hear about his missions. I also wanted to know about all the cool t-t-t-t-technologic things he's seen. I want to build some more contraptions but I always wanted to know how other people build their things and compare it to how I build mine, basically I'm doing research and I need Jason info."

"Wait a sec, Dudley why are you doing this?" kitty asked

Dudley smiles, wags his tail, and begins to bounce as he says, "Back when we were kids, Jason and I always had crazy sleep overs, we spent time talking, then when my mom goes to sleep we would sneak out and do a bunch of fun things, like skating on the electrical poles."

"You did what!" kitty asked in shock.

Dudley stops, does a blank expression and says, "Nothing."

"Who cares! What we n-n-n-n-need now it's to know where Jason lives first before we can sabotage it." Keswick points out.

"Well if he never moved then I should know where he lives, we used to hang around and throw awesome parties." Dudley said.

"You guys threw parties?" kitty asked.

"Yeah, well at least before he started blowing me off to do secret agent stuff. Man did we have some wild parties, orange soda grenades and everything." Dudley said.

Keswick looks up and says, "Wait you two were the ones responsible for that orange soda bomb! You should have seen the c-c-c-c-chief's face, man was he mad!"

Dudley does the blank look again and says, "No...," he smiles and says, "Ok well let's go to Jason's house and trash it so he have to stay at one of our houses!"

"Okay but he's staying at mine alright," kitty answers, "you guys can come if you want, just don't make a big mess, That mean you Dudley!"

Dudley offendedly says, "When have I ever made a mess at your house."

"Remember when you had to protect me from the chameleon." kitty answers.

"oh right yeah sorry that won't happen this time...much, ok let's go!" Dudley shouts as he takes both kitty and Keswick by the hand and drags them outta the hall. And out of the building, and into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. They then drive away as Jason goes back in the hall, looks around, doesn't see them, raises his shoulders and does the whatever look, and walks away.


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Dudley was driving, big mistake, they had to stop 4 times for speeding, 2 times for ice cream, 1 time for the bathroom, and another time for ice cream. After all that they finally are able to find Jason's house. It was a big two story building, Blue and had a couple of windows. There was probably a 1 car garage, and a decent size yard. It was an average looking home, nothing special, it didn't look old, in fact it was kinda modern. The roof was pitch black and there was a big tree in the front yard with what seemed to be apples on it. Kitty looks around and says, "Huh I've never been to Jason's house before, it's actually kinda nice. I don't see anything wrong, we going to have to do something with the roof, break a couple windows, and break a couple things inside, so how do we get inside?"

"We could just go through the window, I mean if we are going to break it we might as well." Dudley answers.

Keswick looks at the ground for awhile and says, "What are we going to use to break a window, there's no rocks around and we don't have anything to throw. D-D-D-D-Don't you guys have a blaster or something?"

Dudley hops right behind him, and says, "Hey Keswick look over there a clever distraction!" Dudley points toward the house. Keswick, stupidly looks over. Dudley kicks Keswick as he turned to look and Keswick went right through the window.

"Dudley What are doing! We can just blast the windows open! Why did you kick Keswick!" kitty shouted

Dudley smiles as he looks at kitty and says, "I wanted to get him back for stealing my chew toy earlier remember, anyway I think we got a good start at breaking his house."

Keswick looks out of the broken window, rubs his head and is kinda loopy, he raise his other hand as if he was going to say something, but then passes out and falls backward.

Kitty looks at Dudley with an angry face, Dudley looks at kitty then backs away slowly. Dudley backs up until he hits the front door, he turns the knob, opens the door walks in the closes the door. It takes him awhile to figure it out but he does finally gets it and says, "Hey guess what, the front door was open the whole time!"

Kitty smacks herself in that way people do when they realize something could have been easier but they went ahead and did the hard way, pretty much in either shame or embarrassment.

After about an hour they manage to clog the pipes, put many holes in the roof, break more windows (without Keswick), break a support beam, and cut the power lines. Dudley found some of Jason's older orange soda bombs under Jason's bed and decided to use them, he put one in Jason's room, 2 in the living room, one in the kitchen and a couple in the other rooms. After all that kitty begins to think for a bit and ask, "Hey how are we going to explain this? I mean obviously we can't tell Jason we did this, but don't you think he going to get suspicious that his house has been ruin, I mean there hasn't been any major earthquakes or tornadoes in the two years he left."

"Well we can say Snaptrap trashed it when he left or something, sounds like something he would do, right?" Dudley said.

"Jason at 9:00 o'clock!" Keswick shouted.

Dudley looks at 3:00 o'clock, and says, "Where i don't see him?" kitty turns to Dudley and shouts, "Other way you idiot!". Dudley then turns around and see Jason walking down the street, he was holding an MP3 and listen the music, he tends to shut his eye when listen to music, and was completely oblivious to the fact they were all there. He actually walk past them and opens the door, again completely oblivious to the fact that it was opened and not locked. Kitty, Dudley, and Keswick stared at the destroyed house for awhile, about 10 minutes, before Jason finally walked out.

Jason was thinking for a bit then asked, "Hey you guys know what happened here, this place is a total wreck, gonna be awhile till I get it fixed up."

Dudley steps forward and says, "You know it could have been Snaptrap, he might have wanted revenge or something, you know how he plots his revenge here and there, anyway let's not worry about that, while your place is being fixed up you can stay at my place (kitty hits Dudley's side) I mean kitty's place,"

Jason looks down for a sec, then looks scared and runs back into house without saying a thing. Dudley and the others looked confused, then Dudley finally said, "ok so is that a yes or what?"

Kitty walks toward the house as she says, "I don't know but something Is bugging Jason, I'm going to go check it out, hopefully we didn't do anything over the line."

Dudley and Keswick followed her into the house. All three of them look for a while and try to find out where Jason had ran off to. They hear something by the basement and went down to check it out. After reaching the basement They see a big red wooden door, it was opened slightly and there was light coming from the other side. Dudley pulls on the door so the three of them could enter. It was a really big dark room, the were torches on the wall and a couple on the ground. They looked more closely at the walls and they saw weapons of all kind. There were swords and blades in many shapes and sizes, there were lances, spears, and other dangerous stick like weapons. There were axes big and small, with razor edges, and even unusual weapons, like num-chunks and daggers, ninja stars, (Kunitz), (chained blades), throwing needles. Basically every melee weapon along with every hand/throwing weapon you can imagine along the walls of the room. In the middle of the room there was a big red square with torches at every corner, it appeared to be an area, where people sparred or fought. Jason was standing in the middle looking around, he sees Dudley and the others and says with a somewhat a scarred reaction, "What are you guys doing down here! No one is allowed down here," he walks out with them and locks the door and continues, "Sorry but this room is a secret, as in no one can know about it. I need you guys to forget I even have this place down here, never mention it, never talk about it, don't even think about it. You guys have to promise me that what you just saw never leaves this house, don't say a word to anyone about this."

The other three looked at each other for awhile. Then Kitty finally asks, "Why do you have a room with weapons under your house?"

Jason looks down and says, "I can't really say right now, just please, promise you guys won't say a thing."

The other three looked at each other again and nod as Dudley says, "Alright I guess, so you going to stay at my (kitty hits Dudley's side again) I mean kitty's place then."

Jason looks up and response, "First I'm going to return the favor to Snaptrap, he trashes my place, I trash his." Jason then walks out of the house and goes if into the distance.

Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick get a little panicky cause they (technically Dudley) falsely accused Snaptrap. So they follow Jason, it wasn't that hard cause he didn't go that far. All of them went to D.O.O.M. HQ where Snaptrap and his goons were just laying around. They were all on a couch watching television, except for Larry who went off to get snacks. None of them seemed to want to do any bad, or anything really. Jason and the others sneaked through the air vents and made their way to a catwalk pretty high above. They could see most of D.O.O.M. HQ. It was pretty much a huge mess, like a normal teenager's room, except with blasters, big monitors, and a shark tank. Jason reached into his pocket all pulled out a couple small black marble sized spheres. Dudley sees these spheres and says, "You brought paint grenades?"

Kitty looks at Jason and asks, "What are paint grenades?"

Jason smiles and says, "It's something me and Dudley made awhile back. We use them for a game of paint ball. The purpose of the game is just to get your opponents covered in paint. These made it easier; they are small which is easier to carry and makes it easier to throw. If it has enough force then Once they make contact with something they'll explode and paint of all colors will fly everywhere in that general area. In this case we'll be using them to soak D.O.O.M. in paint."

Keswick blinks twice then says, "So you make grenades to win a game of paint ball?"

Jason and Dudley laugh a bit then Dudley says, "Well this wasn't the only thing we used, but hey what can we say, we were really competitive when we were kids."

Jason smiles and says, "Yeah we were, sure sometimes we get a little out of hand but it always turns out right in the end."

Kitty rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever can we just get this done before we get discovered."

Jason refocuses and response, "Yeah sure ok so we each take two and just basically throw them somewhere then we leave, simple."

Dudley yawns and says, "That your plan, really? I figured you would have came up with a much better plan that involves fire and rockets and getting ice cream."

Kitty hits Dudley by the arm and says, "Dudley we are just painting they're HQ, don't try to make more complicated than it has to be."

Dudley shrugged and says, "Fine but next time we use rockets alright."

"Deal." both kitty and Jason said.


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

Each one took two paint grenades and separated into two groups Dudley with Keswick and kitty with Jason, then went off to the opposite direction of the catwalk. They looked around the HQ to figure out where to throw the paint grenades. Dudley threw the first, he threw it at Larry who was standing kind of close to the shark tank holding chips and dip. The explosion of blue and pink paint causes Larry to throw the chips and dip in the air and fall back into the shark tank. The chips fell on the ground while the dip which was in a jar hits a button on a control desk and the shark tank was sealed off, there were then quiet screams coming from the seal off shark tank. The rest of the D.O.O.M. member look back and see the tank sealed chips on ground and of course the blue and pink paint everywhere. Snaptrap stands up and says, "Great we sent him off to go get some snacks and he goes swimming. He also has the nerve to drop the snacks on the ground, the ground!, when was the last time we cleaned the ground!"

Francisco looks and Snaptrap with a confused face and says, "There was a last time?"

Ollie gets up and notices the paint, he then ask, "Uh sir, aren't you a but concern that there's paint everywhere?"

Snaptrap rolls his eye in opposite directions and answers, "No ever sense we got that new stain remover I don't have to ever worry about any stain whatsoever."

Francisco looks up and asks, "Ok but Uh boss where the paint come from?"

Snaptrap looks at the paint then back at them and raises his shoulders as a sign of I don't know. There was a voice from a distance that said, "Up here Snaptrap!"

All of the D.O.O.M. members looked up and see all the T.U.F.F. Agent standing on the catwalk. Keswick throws a paint grenade at the D.O.O.M. Computer monitor while Jason throws one at they're television. Kitty actually throws one right at Snaptrap and his goons. The three explosions made paint of all colors go everywhere. Kitty's cover Snaptrap and his goons in green and yellow paint. The T.U.F.F. Agents jump of the catwalk then ran off into different directions. Snaptrap wipes off some of the paint and says, "That does it this is war now, Ollie man the torrent, Francisco pick up a blaster and blast those T.U.F.F. Agents. Larry... Keep doing what you're doing. Move out!"

After hearing this Jason smiles and says, "Hey Dudley they declared war, you know what that means right?"

Dudley smiles and response, "All fair in love and war."

Kitty looks around and sees Ollie going to the torrent, she says, "Dudley stop Ollie from getting to the torrent, Keswick help me blast Francisco before the blast us, Jason go after Snaptrap. Now!"

Keswick looks at her and says, "Kitty we are only going to t-t-t-t-trash they're HQ we don't really need to be doing this war stuff."

Jason hears this and says, "Oh that's right, forgot why we came here. Ok new plan, throw last paint grenade and run."

All of the T.U.F.F. throw their last paint grenade. The four explosions cause a bit of a shake in the HQ. There was paint everywhere. Kitty, Keswick, Dudley, and Jason ran outside. Snaptrap get up wipes some orange paint off his face, then raises his arm and yells, "They're retreating, We Win!"

Jason sticks his head back in and yells, "We aren't retreating, We are advancing toward further victories!" then Snaptrap blasts the wall right next to him, and Jason runs out to catch up the others.

There four stop to get ice cream, they sat a table close to a window, the waitress lady goes up to Dudley and says, "Haven't you already been here like 3 times today, you know too much ice cream is bad for you, right."

Dudley smiles and response, "There no such thing a too much ice cream. If it worth doing, it's worth overdoing."

"High Five! I agree to that!" Jason says as he high fives Dudley.

Kitty and Keswick laugh for a bit then kitty asks, "Alright so Since your house is in repair you'll be staying at my place right?"

Jason looks at her then says, "I dunno maybe, I just have to know why did you guys wreck my house, what could you have to gain?"

All three of them looked up and stared at Jason, they started to panic a bit then Dudley finally says, "What are you talking about? We had nothing to do with this, (Kitty and Keswick nod) it was snaptrap remember, anyway your house is still a wreck, so while we get it fixed up you can stay at my place, (Kitty hit Dudley on the side) or better yet, kitty's place."

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "You know I have cameras monitoring most of my house right?" at this point all three of them blink then felt really stupid cause they missed that detail.

Kitty looks down and says softly, "Look we just wanted to spend more time with you, so we wanted you to spend the night at one of our places and we all could catch up and stuff."

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about what neatO gadgets you've seen on your travels and c-c-c-c-compare how they build and how I build." Keswick continued.

"Yeah and I wanted to do some of the things we use to do back on our older sleep overs. Like back in second grade when the teacher was telling me I wasn't paying attention, and hurt my feeling, you spent the night and we egged and TP-ed her house. We use to do a bunch of cool things and I guess I missing doing those things." Dudley said.

"And all I wanted was to catch up and hear a couple of stories about some of the cool missions you did, I guess we all wanted to spend time with you, but we are busy at work and you hang around your house when you don't, so We guessed if you had to stay at one of our places we can do all of this stuff. But we were wrong to trash your house, we're sorry." kitty finishes.

Dudley looks up real quick then ask, "Wait if you knew it us the entire time, why did you still want to paint grenade D.O.O.M.?"

Jason laughs and says, "I just wanted to get a little revenge for when they tied up kitty. That reminds me, we should have a game of paint ball with D.O.O.M., imagine it, T.U.F.F. Vs. D.O.O.M. In paint ball. That will be epic."

Kitty does a somewhat angry face and says, "So you Knew the entire time, and you trucked us into helping you get revenge."

Jason eats a bit of the ice cream, then continues, "Pretty much, if you want to say it like that then yeah, I tricked you guys, but in all fairness you guys trashed my place and tried lying about it."

The others look down and kitty responses, "Yeah ok fine, I guess that makes us even. So what do you say, you going to stay at my place? Dudley and Keswick could come along, we can talk about your missions, the gadgets you seen, and do a couple crazy things if you want."

Jason has some more of his ice cream while the other three looked at him waiting for an answer. Jason smiles and says, "Only if it isn't to much trouble, and if it's ok with you. And only until my place is back to normal."

The other three cheer for a bit, Dudley throws his ice cream in to the air, only to fall in kitty's head the moment later. They all laughed about it and walked out of the ice cream shop. Kitty leads the way to her apartment. Dudley volunteers to drive them, but based on what happened last time he drove, kitty says it will be better if she would drive. They have to stop at everyone else's place to get some things before they make it to kitty's place. By then it was dark. Kitty walks them into her apartment and kids them to the guess room. Kitty walks out and goes to her room to get ready for bed, while the others quickly got into their pajamas, went to the restroom to brush their teeth, and set up their sleeping bags. They manage to do all this in the time it takes kitty to get back. Kitty looks at them and says, "Huh never expected you guys be ready so soon."

"Well you don't how fast we were in summer camp, you remember right Jason?" Dudley says wagging his tail and bouncing around his sleeping bag.

Jason rolls around on the ground and says, "Yeah we would be ready for bed in less than five minutes. We were really hyperactive back then. My personal favorite part of that camping experience was the martial arts training, we were total ninjas!"

Keswick get ups and asks, "You s-s-s-s-started martial arts back In summer camp?"

Dudley jumps up behind him and says, "Yup and that's how we fought back when we were young. Other kids chased each other around but we did kong fu, or karate. We were pretty skilled for five year olds."

Kitty looks shocked at says, "Wait you guys were doing this at five! And you were good. No wonder you guys are really skilled now. So which one of you were better."

Jason stops rolling around and looks at her with a little grin and says, "Well Dudley started out to be better, but after awhile I was faster, stronger, and more skillful. I had some extra training so it only makes sense."

Dudley laughs and says, "Yeah you did get better than me but that took you awhile. I was way better than you when we first started, but that just made you try harder, I mean after I beat you, you would go run off into the woods for a couple hours and return all tired."

Kitty looked confused and asked, "What did you do in the woods?"

Jason looked down for awhile, then looked at her and said, "Let's just say I was training, and leave it at that." Jason then lied down and looked at the ceiling and was quite for awhile.

Kitty looks out the window and says, "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed, we can talk about everything tomorrow night alright."

Everyone agrees and goes to bed, after five minutes Dudley wakes up Jason and points at the doors. The two then quietly sneaked out of bed and out of the room. As soon as they were out Jason pulled out a bungee cord and straps. They looked at each other and smiled, then Jason asked, "So we are going bungee jumping out of kitty's living room window?"

Dudley picks up the cord and straps and says, "Man I missed you and all the fun stuff we did, glad your back. Alright let's do this! Hi-gi-gee!" then Dudley jumps toward the window.

As they opened the window they hear kitty's voice from the other room screaming, "You two better not be doing something dangerous! Don't make me come out there!"

Jason gets a little panicky then looks at Dudley and says, "She on to us run!" he then jumps out the window, and Dudley, who was also a bit panicky, follows. As soon as they were out Jason looks at the window and says, "We forgot to strap the bungee cord on didn't we?"

Dudley looks at Jason then at himself and says, "Yeah that probably would have been smart."

The two look down then fall off screen. Kitty looks out the window, then down at the two falling and says with a short sigh, "What idiots."

Then it shows Dudley and Jason doing the 'The End' pose bungee jumping, however the cord breaks and kitty jumps in and laughs. Then it freeze frame and the folder closes. On the outside of the folder it says T.U.F.F. Puppy and then goes to credits.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

Mechanical troubles  
>Season 2, Episode 2, short 1<p>

The scene begin at the office room of T.U.F.F. HQ. Jason was kicking back and sleeping at his new desk, it was right next to Dudley's, the agent that was there before had recently retired, and the chief decided why not. Dudley was surfing the web, looking up funny videos. Kitty was across the room, she was painting her nail and doing Whatever it is girls do. Keswick was in the lab making some machine that was designed to shoot an ring of magnetic electricity that would both bring metal objects and force them to conduct electricity. The idea came to him when Jason told him about how in Europe he and a couple guys used it to bring a laser cannon off a ceiling and overcharging it to make it explode. Keswick hopes to make a small scale version of this and equipping it either their blasters or wrist coms. Basically as a means to bring down big mechanical things that snaptrap or other villains would design and use to cause disaster. The chief walks out of his office and looks around seeing everyone slacking off, well everyone except Keswick. He begins to grind his teeth for awhile then shouted, "Why is everyone doing nothing!"

Dudley looks over to him, kitty puts her nail polish down and Jason continues sleeping. Dudley walks over to Jason's deck and pokes him until he wakes up. Jason wake up and the chair falls back and Jason falls over. He could hear kitty laughing from across the room. Dudley helps Jason up, then shakes him violently, shouting, "Hey wake up chief yelling at us and you need to pay attention for this!" until Jason was actually awake.

Jason tries to stand up strait, but is a bit dizzy after Dudley's constant shaking. He looks at the chief and asks, "What so important that it couldn't wait till after my afternoon nap?"

The chief's face get really red and he continues grinding his teeth, then he shouts, "None of you are doing anything! Why can't you get some work done and stop slacking off!"

Jason gets a little annoyed by his yelling and responses, "Yeah well you ever heard the expression, if you want something done right, do it yourself, yeah maybe you should stop yelling at us and do some actual work yourself. All you do is bark orders at us and when we finish it all and relax you yell at us. You have no idea of all the things we have to deal with and all you do is take a report after we save the day, in fact that's pretty much your entire job. You just Wait around for us to finish then take part credit, and say it was a team effort."

Dudley and kitty gasped along with everyone else in the room, then they all looked toward the chief, at this point his face gets even a darker shade of red, and his teeth begin to chip cause he was grinding then way to hard. The chief then closes his eyes, and breaths in and out. His face stopped being red, then he calmly said, "Regardless agent Katson, you can't just sleep around and do nothing. At least pretend to be busy, or better yet, help Keswick with whatever he's doing. Now I'm heading to a dentist to fix my teeth again, and I highly suggest that you never talk back to me like that again otherwise your out of the job. Do I make myself clear!"

Jason shrugs and says, "Crystal sir."

The chief nods then head back to his office. Everyone in the room was speechless for what just happened. Not many people argued with the chief the way Jason does. Kitty walks up to Jason and says, "Why do you always have to talk back to the chief, you never take what he says seriously and you always have to argue with him, I haven't seen the chief go that shade of red since you blew his thanksgiving turkey up with that cheese cannon."

Dudley does a confused look and asks, "You blew his thanksgiving turkey up with a cheese cannon?"

Jason smiles and says, "Yeah sort of, I was told there was a bomb in the turkey and I tried to disarm it with cheese, don't know why but that was my first instinct, but on the bright side it tasted a whole lot better, in case you didn't know it, the chief is a lousy cook."

Kitty laughs and then says, "That's another thing, you always make things into a joke, the only times your serious is when someone is in danger, don't get me wrong, I love it, but the chief probably doesn't enjoy it as much."

Jason smiles then yawns and says, "Whatever i couldn't care less what he thinks, well I'm still pretty tired so I'm going to fall asleep somewhere, later." Jason then walks out of the room, he actually goes into the lab where Keswick was working on the magnetic electrical current Thingy.

Dudley still laugh about the cheese cannon thing. He stops and looks at kitty and says, "Wow he really is a rebel, he has no respect toward authority, and he couldn't care less. I have to say Jason sure hasn't changed much since we were kids."

Kitty get closer and asks, "He was like this when he was a kid, how come his parent never stepped in and told him it wasn't right to challenge authority."

Dudley looks down and says softly, "Well Jason never really had parents, or any family. He grew up by himself. People always tried to help him but he alway seemed to want to be self-sufficient. He wouldn't ask for help unless he really needed it. He alway got into trouble and was the funnest rebel you could possibly meet. You know it was because of this that they sent him to a summer camp, that where I meet him and we became friends. We would do so many fun things and helped everyone out. He got really into martial arts and after that he started respecting and trusting people. I guess that summer camp changed him for the better."

Kitty looked sad when Dudley mention Jason never had a real family, she turned to dudley and said, "So if Jason never had a family where did he live, how did he get around and find food and stuff."

Dudley looks up and says, "You remember the house we trashed. Yeah well that place used to be a little club house. Jason had found an old abandon house and with the help of me and a couple neighborhood kids, we fixed it up and made it club house. Sometimes we spent the night there and played games And do some crazy stunts. The city didn't mind a couple of kids making there own club house, so they actually gave Jason the deed to the building, no charge, something about helping the communities children have fun or something. As for food, well he and I and a couple neighborhood kids would do chores for other people and get paid, with that money we bought food and snacks, and other things to make the club house better. And after awhile Jason just considered it his home. We had a lot of good times in there. He only went to school cause I had to. But he didn't really have to be there."

Kitty looked down for a sec then back at Dudley and said, "So he lived by himself this whole time. How come he never tried finding out what happened to his parent? He couldn't have just ignored that this whole time."

Dudley responded, "Well he always said he was better off without them. He said that if they didn't want him, then what's the point in trying to find them. Back when we were kids He would say that maybe if he had parents then he would have never meet me, he sometimes says he is glad he didn't have them."

Kitty stares into space for awhile thinking about what she just heard, then finally she came to and said, "Oh well I guess, hey you want to go see what Keswick is up to?"

Dudley scratches the back of his head with his foot, then shouts, "Maybe he got Candy!" then hops joyfully out of the room. Kitty looks back then follows him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 2

They enter a huge room, which is the lab. Keswick was in the middle of the room, there was a giant laser like machine hanging right over him. It wasn't complete, you could see wires coming out and access panels open, also a couple bolts that needed to be screwed in. It pretty much looked like a huge mess or metal and wires. Kitty and Dudley starred at the unfinished contraption that was hanging in the middle of the room. Kitty sees Keswick with a blow torch trying to mold two sheets of metal and she says, "I thought you were going to make a small scale version of this thing. This is huge!"

Keswick puts down the blow torch and wipes some oil of his head with a dirty rag and says, "Well that was the original idea, but it's m-m-m-m-much easier to make a big one, then use my s-s-s-s-shrink ray and make it small."

Dudley hops up and says, "Who cares, hey you wouldn't happen to have any candy would you."

Keswick puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out some type of candy and says, "As a matter of fact I happen to be in possession of s-s-s-s-some Burning Fruit Puckers. They are really hot at first, then extremely sour, then they are completed sweet."

Dudley gasps at first sight of these extreme candies, his mouth begins to water and next thing you know he begins to drool, (gross). He smacks himself and shouts, "You have got to let me have them!" he then leaps over some mechanical things on the ground toward Keswick.

Keswick takes a step to the left and watches Dudley fall on the ground next to him. He coughs to clear his throat and continues, "Well as much as I would like to let you have some, I'm j-j-j-j-just to busy with this. I can't get it work right."

Kitty looks at it and asks, "What isn't working?"

Keswick looks up and says, "There's something blocking the access of power somewhere. The s-s-s-s-strange thing is that this problem just occurred recently."

Kitty shaking Dudley trying to get him to refocus, and asks, "How recent?"

Keswick things for a sec, then answers, "About 5 or 10 minutes ago why?"

Dudley finally snaps out of it and says, "Didn't Jason walk in here about 5 or 10 minutes ago?"

Kitty looks through a couple of the open access panel and finds one with a big enough gap to crawl through. She picks up a flash light and shines the light through. She rolls her eyes and says, "Found out what the problem is."

Keswick and Dudley look at her surprised and says at the same time, "Really?"

Kitty laughs a bit then says, "Yeah look," she points into the open access panel, "Remember when Jason said he was going to fall asleep somewhere, he crawled in here and took a nap. He must have been sleeping on something that caused the blocking of power or something."

The other two look into it and they see Jason sleeping in it. Dudley laughs a bit along with kitty, while Keswick looks around to see what exactly Jason was sleeping on. He then pulls out a taser, charged it then tazed Jason on his leg. The charge woke up Jason instantly, he sprang up, but because he was in a small space he hit his head against the mechanical objects around him. Kitty and Dudley stopped laughing after Keswick tazed Jason. Kitty pulls the taser out of his hand and yells, "What do you think your doing, you could have really hurt him! Why would you use a taser to wake someone up, why do you even have a taser in the first place!"

Keswick pulls out a wrench and starts tightening a couple bolts as he says, "Well how else am I suppose to make him get out. Its his fault really, he c-c-c-c-choose to sleep in here, and it's not my fault he got tazed."

Dudley pulls Jason out and says, "Weren't you the one who tazed him, so isn't that your fault."

Kitty and Dudley help Jason stand up, then Kitty shouts, "Well you didn't have to taze him, look he's out now, so maybe you could get this thing working now."

Keswick crawls in with a flashlight where Jason was sleeping, then looks around. He turns back and says, "Well I got to fix a couple of things here but It should work."

Jason looks around and says, "What happened? And what shocked me?"

Dudley looks at him and says, "You were asleep In Keswick's machine and he tazed you. Yeah not much has happened here."

Kitty asks Jason, "Are you alright? Your not hurt bad or anything are you?"

Jason laughs then says, "It was just a taser, I mean yes it hurt when he shocked me, but it's nothing now. I'm fine," he yawns then continues, "Well I'm still tired so I'm going somewhere else to sleep."

Kitty then says, "Just try not to sleep somewhere where you can get hurt."

Dudley laughs then says, "Kitty he's going to sleep, how much trouble could he possibly get into."

Jason laughs then says, "Yeah I know right, well later." he waves good bye then walks out of the lab.

Keswick pops out of the panel and falls on the floor. Dudley helps him up. After dusting himself off Keswick says, "Well let's test if this thing works s-s-s-s-shall we." he pushes a blue button, however at the exact moment a siren goes off and everything starts flashing red. The sudden alarm scarred everyone at first and as usual some people begin to freak out.

The big monitor on the far side of the lab begins to do some static thing, the it showed an image of the chief from his office. He clears his throat and says, "Red alert T.U.F.F. Agents, it seems that BirdBrain has created some sort of spherical transport weapon, and is using it to take out all the amusement parks in petropolis. We don't know why exactly he is doing this, but we are certain that no good can come from it. We have absolutely no idea how to take it out, so we are sending out our best agent to take care of the situation. Agent Katswell and Puppy, you are to take the T.U.F.F. Mobile and stop BirdBrain immediately. That is all." The screen goes all statically again then goes pitch black.

Kitty looks at Dudley and says, "This looks serious, come on we better hurry."

Dudley looks up and says, "I know this is serious, he taking out our amusement parks, this guy is going to pay, let's go!"

Kitty stops then asks, "What about Jason?"

Dudley grabs onto her arm and shouts, "No time we have to stop that crazy bird from destroying fun!" then Dudley begins to run toward the T.U.F.F. Mobile and pulling on kitty's arm. He throws he into the passenger seat and hops in the driver seat. He starts the car and drives out of the building quickly.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 3

Kitty looks back then toward Dudley, she sighs and says, "You know we could have got Jason before we left right?"

Dudley who was driving on the wrong side of the road, was trying to avoid oncoming cars, he then shouts, "We got to hurry and save those amusements parks, we couldn't waste any time."

Kitty holds onto the side of the car and shouts, "Well maybe if you weren't on the wrong side of the road we could get there sooner! This isn't Briton you can't do this. And as for Jason, well he could have helped us out you know."

Dudley turns the car onto the other side of the road and says, "Yeah probably," they then see a big crimson spherical Drone not to far from where they were. It had four spider like legs, and at the top of it was a short cylinder-like control room with a glass roof. There were lasers on both sides of the control center and the four spider like legs were destroying things on the ground. Both Dudley and Kitty gasp at the sight of this thing. It was huge. Dudley begins the laugh a bit then he says, "That's what we are fighting. It doesn't look like much. BirdBrain must be losing it, it looks like a robot some 5 year old could have drawn. All we got to do is take out the legs and we win. Do you really think we need Jason for this?"

Kitty looks at it and says, "How do you plan on taking out the legs?"

Dudley smile big, then answers, "Well we are in a car aren't we, we could just ram into them, or better yet, just use some of the weapons on here to take it out."

Kitty says, "Ok we just need to get closer though, you think you could do that without bringing to much attention to us."

Dudley says, "Why wouldn't we want to bring attention to us, we're awesome?"

Kitty rolls her eyes then response, "We need to take BirdBrain by surprises, we can't let them spot us or else they try to get rid of us."

Dudley shrugs then says, "Fine, we'll keep a low profile until we go for an attack."

Dudley drives toward the Drone, after running into a couple hot dog stand, and through the ice cream shop, they finally get close to it. However BirdBrain spotted them, and blue laser beams were being shot out of the control room and at the T.U.F.F. agents. Dudley avoids the beams then turns to kitty and Shouts, "I think they see us, what do we do?"

Kitty looks around then says, "Try to lose them, hide behind a building until we think of something," she pauses. There was a quiet snoring and she turns to the back seat of the car. She sees Jason lying down in the back seat, sleeping. She turns toward Dudley and says, "Dudley, Jason is sleeping in the back seat, did you know he was there?"

Dudley looks back and sees Jason then says, "No, how long do you think he was here?"

More laser beams were heading toward them, and with Dudley looking back, kitty leans over and turns the wheel, and they went right, barley avoiding the lasers. Dudley takes the wheel again, and kitty says, "He must have been here before we were. I guess when he said he was going to sleep somewhere else, he went to the back seat and fell asleep."

Dudley turns the car around trying to avoid both the lasers and the people running around, then he says, "Well now that I think about it, it's actually a pretty good spot to sleep, i mean no one noticed he was here and its pretty comfy."

The four legs went into the Drone along with the control thing on top. The glass roof filled in the gap that was under the control center making it now a complete sphere. It then began rolling around, knocking down building and running over cars, and street light, chasing the T.U.F.F. agents. Dudley turns the car around the corner. They look back to see that it wasn't following them. Dudley sighs in relief then says, "We lost him; now let's think of a plan."

The Drone rolled in front of them, and then at them. Kitty sees it then shouts, "Hit the brakes, Go Back Go Back!"

Dudley hits the breaks, but in doing so Jason flew out of the car, and out of pure luck, goes through the glass roof window of the control center that had went into the Drone. Dudley Goes in reverse and is driving backwards. Kitty looks at the Drone and sees the broken glass where Jason had went through. She then turns to Dudley and says, "Great well now Jason is inside that thing, Its trying to run us over, He's asleep, and we still haven't came up with a plan yet. How can this get any worse than it already is?"

Dudley turns the car 180 degrees and looked back at kitty and said, "Well Jason could have gotten run over, or we could have got hit by that thing, or we could run out of gas, there's an endless amour of possibilities you know."

Kitty just rolls her eyes, and says, "That was a rhetorical question, don't tell me everything could go wrong cause with our luck, it will."

"Well maybe Jason woke up and is trying to think of a way to take that thing out." Dudley says cheerfully.

Kitty has a angry expression frozen on her face then she calmly says, "Even if Jason woke up, he has no idea where he is, and how is he suppose to know that he has to take it out? He doesn't even know that BirdBrain is behind this thing."

Dudley looks at her and yells, "Well sorry for trying to be positive about this."

Kitty looks back at it then says, "Yeah remember when you said this will be sooooo easy, do you still think we can do this? It's got us on the run and we can't stop it unless we come up with a plan."

Dudley goes into a building parking lot and stops the car between a couple of random car. He turns to kitty and says, "Well we can't stop it with the T.U.F.F. Mobile, so we are going to have to think of another way to stop it. We got two choices, one we can go into it the same way Jason did and try to stop it from the inside."

Kitty gets out of the car then walks over to the window. She looks out the window and sees the drone rolling around outside running over cars and junk, and then she turns back to Dudley and says, "What's your other plan?"

Dudley hops out of the cars, and steps in gum, he raises his foot and pink gum was stretching off the ground and onto his foot, he then shouts, "EEWWW, I stepped in gum, its all sticky and chewed and pink!"

Kitty snaps her fingers and says, "Dudley, focus! We need to get this done quick!"

Dudley wipes his foot on the ground trying to get rid of the sticky gum off his foot; he looks at kitty and says, "Well if we can somehow contact Jason then we can tell him to distract BirdBrain while we try to get the drone thing stuck into something, like cement or something."

Kitty raises an eyebrow and says, "You know that might work. If we can get enough cement ready and stick it to the drone, then we can prevent BirdBrain from using it to destroy everything, but what are you going to do about the mechanical legs?"

Dudley thinks for a bit then says, "Do you think Jason can break it from the inside? I mean if BirdBrain can control them, then Jason could find out a way to break it right?"

Kitty then thinks for a bit then finally says, "Well it's a long shot but its a lot easier then trying to go in head on. We just have to wake Jason up. Try and see if you can get him on the wrist-com."

Both of them try getting Jason to answer his wrist-com, inside the drone; Jason was on asleep on the ground. The wrist-com on his arm starts ringing and lighting up. After a couple rings Jason finally gets up, yawns, looks around trying to figure out where he is, then answers the wrist-com saying, "Hello?"

The little screen was split showing Dudley on one side and Kitty on the other. They smile to see that Jason actually answered, Kitty then says, "Hey look he's awake, great hey Jason you think you can do us a favor?"

Jason yawns again this time stretching his other arm and says, "I don't see why not, quick question where am I and how did I get here."

Dudley waves hi, and then says, "Yeah well you were sleeping in the car, and while you were sleeping, BirdBrain made this drone thing and was attacking amusement parks. So the chief ordered us to stop him, and something went wrong and he started trying to run us over with it."

Kitty interrupts saying, "Yeah we took the car and when he was chasing us we sort of hit the brakes, and he flew out of the car and through a window on that thing. Basically you're inside a Drone with a crazy Bird."

Jason blinks twice trying to follow what they were saying, then he says, "Ok who's BirdBrain, and why is he destroying Amusement parks?"

Dudley answers, "Well BirdBrain a crazy Blue bird villain. He's really smart but his schemes are really weird, but they normally end out terribly. He has a humming bird friend, a bat, and an owl as henchmen but they aren't really that hard to fool."

Jason looks around and says, "So I'm in a drone huh, what's it doing?"

Kitty looks out the window again, and then says, "Just rolling around running over cars and junk. Why?"

Jason walks around then says, "If it's rolling and I'm inside it, should it be like really spiny in here?"

Kitty thinks for a bit then says, "He must have designed it to have a geocentric interior."

Dudley looked at her confused then said, "What's that mean?"

Kitty rolls her eyes then says, "It means that no matter how much it rolls on the outside, the inside will stay leveled, like nothing is happening."

Jason looks at the wrist-com closely then asks, "Where are you guys? How come your not in here?"

Kitty answers, "We are hiding in a building, He's got us trapped out here and we can't do anything. You got in by mistake, but that's beside the point. Look we need you to distract BirdBrain long enough for Dudley and I To trap the drone on the outside. We can't stop now because he is focused on getting rid of us. But if you distract him we might have a chance. So what do you say?"

Jason shrugs then says, "Well its not like i have a choice in the matter. Alright, but how am i suppose to find him, I mean this place is pretty huge. Where should I start?"

Dudley thinks then he says, "Try going to the top, If it's geo-whatever and everything the way it should then the control place thing should be at the top of it right?"

Both Kitty and Jason look at him in surprisement, then finally kitty said, "That's actually a good plan. Dudley getting two good plans in one day, that's got to be a new record."

Jason didn't say a thing a first , but after kitty said that, he then said, "Yeah i know, I should start listening to him more often," he then looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of hall way, he looked back at the wrist com and said, "Okay I'm going to look for that BirdBrain guy, You two find a way to stop this thing from moving."

Both Kitty and Dudley nod, but before they hang up Kitty shouts, "Jason wait! Before we forget, there are four mechanical legs that can come out of that thing, right now its inside, but they are destructive and extremely dangerous. We need you to take those out too, I know this is asking a bit much, but it's for the good of all the amusement parks in Petropolis. You're going to have to find a way to break them; anything goes alright just make sure BirdBrain can't use them to stop us."

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "I was just trying to sleep, but now i got to help get rid of a drone that came out of nowhere, great. And i have to break four mechanical legs, and deal with an insane bird. Does this sort of thing happen a lot around you guys?

Kitty and Dudley look at each other then both says, "Yeah pretty much."

Jason sighs and says sarcastically, "Great, Just my luck, whatever I'll try to take care of this quick, but I want both of you to know, when this is over I'm going right back to sleep."

They both nod in agreement then Kitty says, "Just be careful and try not to get hurt too much alright."

Dudley laughs and says, "Kitty you don't need worry about Jason, he can handle this no problem."

Jason smiled and said, "Relax Kitty, Dudley's right you don't need to worry about me, I'll have this done soon K, later," and with that he hangs up.


	10. Chapter 3 Part 4

Jason walks down the dark hall. As he walks past a door, it opened, however no one was there. It was one of those doors that automatically slide open when you walk in front of it. Jason looked through and it lead to another hall. He walked through the door, which closed right behind him. He turns to the wall and sees air pressure valves. He thinks for a moment then without any further hesitation he starts messing with the metal pipes. He somehow managed for too much pressure to go through and the valve broke, Hot steam shot out of the broken pipe lines and filled the hall. It seemed like a sauna in there, a moment later a serene goes off and the lights starts flashing red. Jason looked around, but could only see the steam coming out of the broken pipe. He smiled and just leaned on the wall, waiting for someone to show up. He figured that if something broke, someone will be sent to fix it. And they should have a way to navigate through the drone, so just wait for them to show up, knock them out, and steal the map or schematics or whatever. It wasn't long before the owl showed up with a big wrench in one hand and some type of cylinder in the other. It had a little blue button on it, when he pressed it a small square hologram came out of one side. It looked kind of like a map, however he had tapped it to where he was and it zoomed on his location and showed the hall he was in with great detail. The owl then tapped on the hologram of the broken pipe and it then showed detail instruction on how to fix it. At this moment Jason walked out behind him, Thanks to the steam he wasn't even noticed. He pulled the wrench out of the owls hand and hit him with it on the unexpecting owl's head. The hit made him fall unconsciously onto the ground. He swiped the hologram projector thing out of the other hand and walked back out the door he had entered. He got out his wrist-com and then tried calling Dudley and Kitty.

Meanwhile….

Dudley and kitty had just gotten of the wrist-com with Jason then looked out the window. Kitty then tried calling Keswick back at HQ. After a few rings He finally answers saying, "Uh Hello?"

Kitty response, "Hey Keswick, I need you to help Dudley and I, look we got Jason inside that thing, but we need be able to stop it, literally. Jason is going to distract BirdBrain and Take care of the arms in the drone, while Dudley and i prevent it from moving on the outside. We need to find cement mix or something, can you help us."

Keswick blinks a bit then asks, "Jason's with you? How did he g-g-g-g-get in that thing without being crushed?"

Dudley pulls on kitty arms and looks at the wrist-com and shouts, "I had nothing to do with it, so its not my fault."

Kitty pulls her arm back and says, "Please you expect him to believe you," she then looks back at Keswick then says, "It's a long story, but basically it was an accident can you help us or not?"

Keswick does a shout laugh then responses, "Say no more, I'll find you the cement mix and a mixer no problem, j-j-j-j-just gimme a minute."

Dudley flicks kitty on the side of her head. Kitty flinches and utters, "Ouch!" she then turns to Dudley and shouts, "What did you do that for!"

Dudley smiles and answers, "Ask Keswick if he can find us a pizza parlor or something, I'm starved."

Kitty rolls her eyes annoyed then looks back at her wrist-com. After a couple seconds Keswick finally answers, "Bad news, The only place that i can find is a contraction site on the other side of the city. However I d-d-d-d-don't think that you'll be able to get there without being noticed. I suppose you can let it follow you there, but that will bring a path of destruction from one side of the city to the other. The damage will be hard to recover from, so I don't suggest you do that. I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Perhaps we can send a radio signal into it and reset the control; however that's near impossible at the moment."

Kitty looked down, then out the window, watching the drone run into building and causing mayhem. While she was looking at the destruction, Dudley also looked out the window; however he saw something that brought a small smile on his face then shouts, "I have an Idea!"

Keswick laughs and says, "Dudley with a good idea? This is going to be funny."

Kitty looks down to her wrist-com and says, "Actually he has had two good ideas in one day, he's on a roll, Why not hear him out."

Dudley looks annoyed by Keswick's remark, but then wags his tail happily when Kitty said that. He refocuses and says, "Kitty remember when i stepped in gum when we got out of the car. Well that gum stuck onto my foot and i couldn't do much then right?"

Kitty raises an eye brow confused and says, "Yeah what's your point?"

Dudley points out the window to a small candy shop across the street and says, "Well there's a candy shop right there, Instead of using cement we could just chew a lot of bubble gum. It's easier, closer and a lot tastier then cement. And we won't have to wait for it to harden. Plus we could put it anywhere and it will stick. All we need to do is put a bunch of chewed gum in a big pile and have BirdBrain or Jason roll the drone onto it."

Both Kitty and Keswick look at him surprised. Kitty then says, "Dudley that could actually work, Maybe i should listen to you more often, three good ideas in one day, you just beaten your own record. Congrats."

Keswick was speechless at first, and then he pulls out a calculator and starts messing with it and finally says, "Well if you're going to use bubble gum you're going to need about Two-Hundred p-p-p-p-pieces of gum for it to work."

Kitty looked down again and said, "Dudley I'm sorry but I don't think we could possibly chew that much gum."

Dudley smiles and says, "Don't worry i have plan, just meet me at the candy shop, Keswick you better start sending in people to put BirdBrain and his goons in jail, We are going to get this finished soon."

Kitty looked unsure at first but then smiled and said, "Alright I'll be waiting for you at the candy shop, Dudley just make sure you're careful alright."

Dudley smiles and says, "I'll see you in a little bit," and shouts , "HI-GI-GEE" as He jumps out of the window and barrel rolls onto the ground and runs off into the distance.

Kitty turns off her wrist-com and jumps out the window also, but she does a couple flips in the air and then barrel rolls onto the ground.(show off) She then ran toward the candy shop, hoping that BirdBrain doesn't spot her. As she approaches the shop her wrist-com started to ring, She looked down and sees that its Jason, she goes ducks behind a car and answers, "Hello? Jason you're not in trouble are you?"

Jason had dropped the wrench on the ground and started messing with the hologram map when he hears Kitty answer. He looks down at his wrist-com and said, "What? In trouble? Please, I'm just calling to tell you I got this cool map of the drone. Yeah Dudley was right the owl was easy to trick, I just knocked him unconscious a minute ago. Yeah I Know where this BirdBrain guy is hiding, again Dudley's right he is up on top, I'll be there in a minute, I just walked into an elevator, so how are things on your and Dudley's end?"

Kitty sighs and says, "Well we can't use cement to trap it, but Dudley has thought up another great idea. We are going to use chewed Bubble Gum to stop it. It's easier and quicker so we will get it done faster then come in and help you out on your end."

Jason looked shocked to hear that Dudley has thought up of another good plan and says, "Wow i really need to listen to him more often, anyway don't worry i'll have this thing done by the time you guys get it stuck to the bubble gum. But wait this thing is huge, you're going to need a lot of gum to get it stick, how do you to plan on chewing that much gum?"

Kitty raises her shoulders and answers, "I have no idea Dudley said he's got a plan for that, and ran off."

Jason smiles and says, "Don't worry Dudley will have this figured out just you watch. Well i hope all this is over soon I'm tired."

Kitty laughs and says, "Yeah well I'm going to start getting the gum, See you soon, later." Kitty hung up and walked into the candy shop. A little bell rang when she walked in however the owner wasn't around, probably cause of what's going on outside. She looked around trying to find where all the gum was, and sees an entire wall with shelves and rows of Bubble gum in containers of a shapes and sizes. She smiles and open a clear round jar and takes out a few pieces of gum and starts chewing it. She lied down on a table and started blowing bubbles. Then the little bell rang again and she got up to see Dudley enter along with dozens of kids behind him. She gasps then asks, "Dudley what are you doing with a bunch of kids behind you?"

Dudley laughs and says, "Well they are going to help us chew the bubble gum duh." He then turns to all the little kids and says, "Alright everyone here gets free gum today, we need you to chew it and then put it in the middle of the street, and we need a lot of gum here so feel free to take as much as you want."

All the kids looked at the candy shop with amazement; they all loved the idea of free bubble gum, what kid wouldn't. A little rabbit girl wearing a pink t-shirt and light green slacks with a red flower on one ear walks up and says, "Won't we get in trouble for putting bubble gum on the street?"

Kitty laughs because she thought it was cute, Dudley thinks for a minute then answers, "Well we are like cops, and we need to catch a bad guy, but we need you guys to put bubble gum on the street so we can catch him. So what do you say you want to help us catch bad guys and be heroes?"

The kids really liked the idea of being heroes and catching bad guys, Then they all cheer and screamed stuff like 'yea' or 'free gum' 'candy candy candy' 'I'm a cop now', basically a bunch of things you'll expect a kid to say. They all started chewing on the gum some finished it and started applying it on the street. Then Dudley turn to kitty and said, "Told you i had a plan."

Kitty looked around and saw all the kids in the shop chewing gum, blowing bubbles and talking to one another. She thought it was cute for some reason, she turn back to Dudley and said, "Ok Dudley this is just amazing. At this rate we'll be done in no time. I just hope Jason can get the arms destroyed and lead BirdBrain into the gum."

Dudley spits out his gum and tosses it on the street through the window. He takes out another stick of gum and says, "Don't worry Jason will have no trouble with this i mean He's been through worse."

Kitty then begins to feel all grossed out by all the gum. The fact that there's saliva from a bunch of kids on the chewed gum sitting on the street grossed her out, she tried not to think so much about it, but when the time came for her to add her gum to the pile. She just throw it and looked away. She turned to Dudley and said, "Ok so Jason could handle himself, everyone says that, but he can't do everything alone can he? He needs help from others too right?"

Dudley looked at her confused and answered, "Well Jason is good at working on thing himself, but he can't do everything on his own. No one can. Jason only does that because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, but he doesn't mind when people want to lend a helping hand. Why do you seem a little worried? I told you he's alright."

Kitty looks down and says, "I know he's going to be okay, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him or you or anyone. What can I say I care for the well being of my friends," she looks up and continues, "I wonder how he's doing right now anyway. I'm going to call him and check"

Meanwhile…


	11. Chapter 3 Part 5

Meanwhile….

Jason had just gotten off the wrist-com with Kitty and the elevator doors opens. Jason looked through and saw a big room. There were control desk on the sides of the room, monitors showing events happening outside. There was a bat sitting at desk with a computer. It looked like he was mapping out the destruction and adding new targets. Jason was startled to see the bat, it took him awhile to realize the bat was blind and couldn't see him. It puzzled Jason why they would let a blind bat map out where they been and where they were going. Jason didn't care too much so he pulled out the map and tried figure out where he was. By the looks of it he was in the control room he had been looking for. He looked around trying to find BirdBrian, but no luck. Then on the opposite side of the room the doors opened and BirdBrain walked in with zippy following him. He turned to Jason and said, "Now who are you?"

The bat turns to the opposite direction and says, "What?"

BirdBrain sighs and says, "Why do i still have these buffoons with me." He adjusts his monocle and continues, "Agent Katswell? You look different did you do something with your hair and outfit?"

Jason gets all confused and says, "What? No I'm not agent Katswell, I'm ag….. i mean," he says quietly to himself, "Come on think Jason think up a good lie," he looks back at BirdBrain who is adjusting his monocle again and continues, "I'm Jason Katson, I'm with…..uh The District of Evil Villains Incorporated and I was sent here to evaluate your performance on, well this i guess."

BirdBrain looked at him and said, "You're with the D.E.V.I. (pronounced as spelled) and they want to review me? Well this is absolutely fantastic, Oh terribly sorry, but I had you mistaken for a meddling T.U.F.F. agent, the two of you look bear a striking resemblance. Now come here i have much to show you. I'll have you know I've been asking to be reviewed by the D.E.V.I. for years now, so having you here is truly an honor. Is there anything i can fetch for you, bottled water, soda, any type of refreshments? All you have to do is ask."

Jason couldn't believe that the D.E.V.I. actually existed; he assumed he had just made it up. He looked at BirdBrain and said, "So I'm to assume you're the evil genius BirdBrain, am I correct?" Jason was trying to sound all high and official as to not blow what little cover he had.

BirdBrain did a short evil laugh and answered, "It seems that my reputation precedes me. Yes I am indeed Dr. BirdBrain, one of the smartest, most feared evil villains to ever walk to earth."

Jason says quietly to himself, "He's a doctor now? This guy is full of himself, better make this quick." He smiles and offers his hand for a handshake saying, "Well it's a pleasure to meet such a profound villain, I must say this drone is very well made, who designed it?"

BirdBrain shakes his hand and answers, "The Pleasure is all mine, and I'm flattered to hear you say that. Anyway I stole the design for the outer part of the drone from a bunch of 5 year olds, but i had to completely design the interior along with the wiring and all of that complicated procedures. And may I say that you have come at the right time. As of now me and my men are ready to permanently get rid of the two top T.U.F.F. agents. We have them in hiding now, but we will find them for no place is safe from out crusher drone."

Jason looked at zippy and says, "Now who may i ask are you?"

Zippy had a cheerful expression on her face as always and answered, "I'm Zippy, I'm a humming bird, and I take care of look outs and searches. Don't worry with my trained eye I'll have those T.U.F.F. agent flatten in an hour."

Jason took a step back and said to himself, "She's actually a bigger threat the this BirdBrain guy, who knew," he then turn back to BirdBrain and said, "Well I have these uh…..schematics of the drone, and i couldn't help but notice that there are these four legs on all sides of this thing, how do those work?"

BirdBrain looked puzzled then finally asks, "How exactly did you get that?"

Jason laugh nervously and answered, "We at the D.E.V.I. have these type of schematics for everything, We don't take chances so we are fully knowledgeable about the construction of various machines such as this however we don't always know how they work. That is why I have to ask you how these legs work, because we can't fully understand your genius and we would be delighted to use this on new various machines." Jason had a hard time trying to sound all high and official, and an even harder time complementing BirdBrian for being an evil genius.

BirdBrain laughs and says, "Of course, I knew that, for I am a genius. Now these mechanical legs are to be used to take out numerous amounts of objects that rolling around cannot. It is used to grab things, shred things, and even throw things. It's like having four destructive arms do whatever you please. They are controlled by the monitors you see there," He points at some of the monitors on the side of the room and continues, "If anything were to happen to those then the arms would go out of my control and explode, but never fear if such an event where to happen the explosion will be contain in the holding chambers of each arm, so no harm is to happen to the rest of the drone."

Jason smiled and asks, "If it's not to much trouble may i ask for an orange soda?"

BirdBrain does a short laughs again (Sheesh this guy laughs a lot, this only proves he's insane)and answers, "But of course, Zippy one orange soda for our guest," he then pauses and thinks for a moment then says, "I haven't known for a highly civilized person from such a highly respected organization to drink orange soda, What type of game are you playing mister Katson?

Jason get confused, he thinks for a moment, then realizes that no high classed person would ask for an orange soda, first off because it's a common soda, second cause it stains and is all messy and can ruin the best of cloths. Jason was afraid he had blown his cover over orange soda. He nervously said, "Well I do enjoy the zany taste of this beverage, I admit that it's not a drink for such a man of high class as myself, but regardless I do find the taste satisfying. And as you can plainly see I'm not playing any type of game, I'm here for your review, now i kindly ask you not to question my choice of beverage and continue showing me what you have done here." After saying this Jason had to think for a moment to make sure it actually made sense and hoped that it would be believable.

BirdBrain not entirely convinced asks, "Right now how exactly are you reviewing me, you don't have a notepad, nor a clipboard, the only thing you do have is my hologram projector, and a really fancy watch. How do I know your really from the D.E.V.I.?"

Jason thought for a moment trying to think of a clever response, however none came him. Then zippy returned somehow being able to hold a tray with a cup of orange soda on it behind BirdBrain. Jason saw the soda and BirdBrain slowly figuring out that Jason was actually from T.U.F.F. Jason pretty much panicked and said, "Hey look over there a clever distraction!" he pointed at the bat for some reason.

The bat looked around and said "Where?"

Both BirdBrain and zippy look at him and BirdBrain says, "I have got to get better henchmen."

Jason reached over and took the orange soda off the tray and threw it across the room. It had landed on the monitors controlling the legs, with the orange soda dripping into the circuits and ruining it, it caused a malfunction in the system and it crashed. A moment later there were sounds of explosions and the drone shook a little. Jason turned to BirdBrain and said, "Whoops, clumsy me, i hope that the head of the D.E.V.I. doesn't see this as a problem."

BirdBrain got really angry and his face turned red, similar to how the chief was earlier. He then shouted, "You are not Jason Katson from the D.E.V.I., now you're going to tell me who you are and who sent you this instant or I'll be forced to eggs-terminate you HA HA!"

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Wow what a bad pun, you're an evil genius and that's what you come up with, really?"

"ENOUGH!" BirdBrian shouted, "Now tell me who you are!"

Jason turns around and said, "Never!"

Then his wrist-com started to ring. He looked at it and he could see that it is Kitty. Without even thinking he answered it. It wasn't until he heard kitty say, "Hey Jason are you alright?" that he realized he made a huge mistake. He actually smacks himself in disappointment, or stupidity, hard to tell.


	12. Chapter 3 Part 6

BirdBrain overheard kitty asking if Jason was alright, he then has a menacing expression on his face as he says, "So you are Jason Katson, however you're not with D.E.V.I., your comrade agent Katswell gave you out, your with T.U.F.F., I should have know. You truly are a master of deception agents Katson."

Jason looked down and said, "You have no idea," He looked back up at BirdBrain, then back to Kitty and said, "Yeah uh Kitty, you kind of blew my cover… so yeah, well you guys better have the you-know-what ready I'll be there soon."

Kitty looked scared when Jason had mentioned that she blew his cover, then confused when he mentioned the "you-know-what". But she figured it out and said, "oh sorry, I was just a little worried about you and….. well i should have called at a better time, so I'm just going to let you take care of that, bye." and she hung up.

Jason turned around and looked at BirdBrain and Zippy. They were both staring at him with a small grin. Jason sighs and asks, "You guys heard that right?" He took a moment for them answer, they both nodded their heads in agreement. Jason sighed again then said, "Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop on people's personal conversation, sheesh someone need to teach you guys a thing or two about manners or something."

BirdBrain looked at him confused, but he got over it quick and shouted, "Quick Get the T.U.F.F. agent before he escapes!"

The bat looks toward the wall and asked, "Where?"

BirdBrain sighed and said, "Forget it, I'll handle this," he pulls out some sort of blue blaster that had these glowing red spheres on the side of it and continues, "Now hold still long enough for me to blast you."

Now Jason gets confused and says, "What? No why would I hold still for you to blast me, as soon as you pull the trigger I'm moving out of the way."

BirdBrain sighed again, and said, "Fine make it this more difficult than is has to be, but I'll have you know that there is no possible way you can stop us now!" He started blasting Jason, but as Jason had said, he moved out of the way. A couple of the shots had hit some of the other control monitors and the drone started acting weirdly. Zippy flew close to Jason and started pecking at his head, as an attempt to distract him so he wouldn't see the blast coming. Jason got really annoyed by the pecking, however he had somehow manage to get zippy caught in the line of fire. Yeah BirdBrain zapped her by mistake, but you can't really blame him to much, zippy was in way.(This proves that BirdBrain also has terrible aim) Jason looked down at poor zippy, but there's nothing he can do about it so he continues avoiding the blast. After a couple more blast, and after a couple more monitor explosions BirdBrain realize that he's destroying his own machine. He throw his blaster down and runs off to a big monitor that was behind him. It appeared to be the control monitor to steer the drone.

Jason ran behind some of the broken monitors and activated his wrist-com and tried calling either Dudley or Kitty. After a few seconds Dudley finally answers the phone saying, "Hey Jason we got the Bubble gum thing ready, where are you?"

Jason looked over the monitors and watched BirdBrain drive the drone, He was heading toward T.U.F.F. HQ, He looked back to the wrist-com and said, "Hey Dudley i found the thing steering this thing, I'm going to try to drive it toward the bubble gum thing…" he thought for a moment then continued, "Hey where is it anyway?"

Dudley thought for a moment then he said, "I'll ask Kitty to send you the coordinates to the candy shop, you do know how to drive that thing right?"

Jason laughs and said, "Of course i don't, but how hard can that be, I'm just going to hit a bunch of buttons until I figure it out."

Dudley smiled and said, "Ok hold on," he turned to kitty and said, "He Kitty I need you to send the coordinates to the trap to Jason, He's going to try driving it into it."

Kitty started messing with her wrist-com, after a few click, she says, "Alright done," she looks back to Dudley and asks, "Does he know how to drive that thing?"

Dudley laughed and answered, "No but that just makes it more fun."

Kitty sighed and said, "Tell him to be careful alright."

Dudley looked back to Jason on his wrist-com and said, "Kitty says to be careful, again."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Really? Well tell her I'll be careful so she doesn't have to worry, i'll be there in about 5 minutes or something later." Jason hung up and looked over and saw the steering controls, however BirdBrain was gone. He looked around, but couldn't find him.

Then something poked his back, but Jason didn't have to turn around to know what it was. BirdBrain had sneaked behind him during the call. Now BirdBrain couldn't possibly miss (If he could he FAIL miserably). BirdBrain pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. BirdBrain pulled back the blaster and looked at it closely, then he said, "Well this is a bit inconvenient, it appears the batteries are dead, and I'm out of ammunition…..well this is a bit awkward isn't it."

Jason laughed then he span around and kicks the blaster out of Birdbrain's hand. With that he ran jumped over the monitors he was hiding behind and ran toward the steering controls. By the time he reach it BirdBrain was right behind him, chasing him of course. Jason looked around trying to find a way to punch in the coordinates, there was a navigation system close to the steering thing. Jason quickly enters the coordinates off his wrist-com before BirdBrain got there. As Jason finished hitting the last number BirdBrain grabbed on to his arm and pulled it away, however knocking the steering thing with his elbow and ramming the drone into another building. BirdBrain looked really mad, he was even trying to strangle Jason, and luckily Jason is a master martial artist. Jason pulled his arm back along with Birdbrain's and he threw BirdBrain into the big monitor. BirdBrain crashed right into it, and sparks flew everywhere. things got really bright, and Jason flinched and ducked. A moment later the entire drone shook, and it laid still. Jason looked around but things where silent. Then something had burned a circle on the ceiling, It fell and on There were big buff guys wearing sunglass in T.U.F.F. uniforms. Jason sighed in relief. The T.U.F.F. agents went in followed by both Kitty and Dudley.

Kitty looked around and saw the mess; she turned to Jason who was sitting by BirdBrain who was knocked unconscious by the electrocution. Dudley looked around and he says, "AW it looks like Jason had all the fun here, He got to smash stuff, and look over there," he points to the orange soda on the ground and continues, "He had orange soda, next time I'm going to do the smashing and crashing!"

Both kitty and Jason laugh, then Jason says, "Yeah sure, I'll let you take care of it next time."

Kitty walks up to Jason and helps him up, then Brushes off some dust on his shirt saying, "You can't go around messing with this type of stuff, you'll get dirty, plus you could have been hurt, look at this," she points to a little scratch on his check, Jason must have got it when zippy was pecking on him. It actually wasn't even that noticeable, but Kitty does have a keen sense of vision as do all cats. Kitty starts looking at Jason kind of mad, and she continues, "I thought I told you to be careful, Do I have to babysit you all the time, this time it's a scratch next time you could have gotten a broken arm."

Jason stopped her there, he said softly, "Kitty relax, I'm sorry I wasn't extremely careful, but don't worry, it's just a scratch. Come on, let's get out of here, I'm still tired."

Kitty was mad, but then just calmed down and said, "Fine, just be careful next time, you know i worry about you guys, Both you and Dudley are reckless, crazy, fun and complete idiots."

Both Jason and Dudley shouted, "Hey!" (Well she's not wrong)

Kitty laughed, she then looks at the both of them and said, "You both know you are, but your also sweet and nice. Even though you both cause more problems half the time you're still great friends."

Jason and Dudley look at her all seriously, but then laugh because they really couldn't be mad at that. The other T.U.F.F. agents helped them get back outside, but once there, they see the chief. He looked at them all serious as they were being helped onto the ground. He cleared his throat and said, 'Well it appears you manage to keep the damage to a minimum, and you were able to capture BirdBrain. Well done T.U.F.F. agent, I suppose a congratulations is in order for your success. It does my heart good to see that I have responsible agent like you around, even though sometimes you may come as disrespectful and rebellious."

Jason turns to Kitty and asks, "Is he talking about me or Dudley?"

Kitty sighs, rolls her eyes and answers, "I'm pretty sure it's you."

The chief hops closer to them and continues, "I just have a few questions. One how did agent Katson end up here? Two, how did you get all this bubble gum chewed? And lastly, did you find out why BirdBrain was targeting the amusement parks."

Kitty stepped forward said, "Well Jason was sleep in the car when we left, so that how he ended up here."

Then Dudley stepped next to her and continued, "Yeah and I got a bunch of kids to help out with the bubble gum."

Jason laugh then he stepped forward and said, "Yeah and BirdBrain wasn't actually target the amusement parks, He left the blind bat navigate the drone, so it was only a coincidence that they ran through them."

The chief looked puzzled and asked, "How do you know this agent Katson?"

Jason responded, "Well I was in there and I saw it, it was actually pretty cool in there."

Two of the other T.U.F.F. agents walked by, holding BirdBrain in handcuffs. He was trying to shake himself out of their grip, but with no luck. He looked over and saw the chief, Dudley, Jason, and Kitty. He shouted, "I will get you back for this injustice! Mark my words T.U.F.F. agents I may have been defeated today, but I will crush you," He looks over at Jason and continues, "Especially you Katson, No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it!" The T.U.F.F. agents holding onto him throw him in a big truck. In there was the owl, bat, and zippy. All of them are unconscious of course. They closed the door and drove them away to Petropolis Jail.

Dudley looked at Jason and asked, "What happened in there?"

Jason raised his shoulders and says, "I don't know exactly, but I don't think that guy likes me. It may have something to do with me lying to him, but I don't know for sure."

Kitty sighed and said, 'You can't go off and make enemies like that, who knows maybe one day he'll come back and try to get rid of you."

Jason laughed and said, "Well let him, he's no match for me, and even if he does, I'll hopefully have you guys around."

Dudley looks over and elbows Jason saying, "Hey look, There still a bunch of candy at the candy shop, want to go get some?"

Jason looked over and saw the candy, he turned back to Dudley and said, "Yeah why not, after all that I think we deserve something sweet."

They high-fived and ran toward the Candy shop, some of the kids were still there. Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "They are so easily distracted."

The chief looked over and said, "That may be true agent Katswell, however they have the right idea." He hops over to the candy shop cheering like a 5 year old.

A moment later Keswick, who just shows up out of nowhere, starts chasing after them shouting "Wait for me!"

After they left Kitty sighs and rolls her eyes saying, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Dudley, Jason, the chief and Keswick happily enjoy candy of all types doing another of their 'The End' poses.


	13. Chapter 4 Part 1

National scam

Episode 2, short 2

The scene begins at the steps of city hall; the chief was accepting another award as a Representative for T.U.F.F. The chief was on top of a podium with Keswick was standing next to him. The city mayor, who was a small bear, walked over holding a gold medal. He was dressed in a blue suite, red tie, and a sash that had the word, "Mayor" written on it, basically the usual thing you would expect a mayor to wear. There was a big crowd of animals there watching and cheering. He held the medal high in the air, well not really high because he's short, but as high as he could anyway. He cleared his throat and said, "As the Mayor of Petropolis I'm glad to present the chief of T.U.F.F., Herbert Dumbrowski, another medal for his agency's work on capturing villain. Without him and his agent, well we would all be in trouble. Let's give it up for Herbert Dumbrowski everybody!" At that moment everybody cheered even louder, some even started chanting "Speech"

The chief smiled, he stood up high, or as high as a flea guy could anyway, and began saying, "Well we try our best, and it's only thanks to the work of our agent that get the job done. I would like to thank-" Before he was able to finish Dudley had drove the T.U.F.F. mobile through the doors of the city hall building, and went right over the chief, and over the crowd of animals. Jason was sitting in the passenger seat and looked out to see everyone freaking out. Some of them were startled by them crashing out of the city hall building. Thankfully they made it over without hitting anyone. They span the car around about 90 degrees, then drove even faster. As they went out of sight, the crowd looked back at the mayor and the chief. The chief sighed and continued, "Never mind that, I thank you for the award, now if you excuse me I got a couple idiots to take care of."

Back in the T.U.F.F. mobile Jason looked directly at Dudley and shouted, "Dude you just drove through the Chief's award ceremony! He's totally going to kill us! Why are you driving so fast anyway?"

Dudley turn the car several times to avoid hitting other cars, he then shouted, "Look I told kitty we would meet her at that coffee shop in 10 minutes."

Jason looked confused then asked, "Ok so what's the big deal?"

"That was 8 minutes ago!" Dudley shouted back.

Jason thought for a sec, then started to panic, He looked ahead then back to Dudley and shouted "What! Dudley we can't be late, Go faster! Go faster! Oh man Kitty's going to kill us!"

Dudley was now panicking, he turn the car through a construction site, thankfully avoiding everything. He then went off a ramp and hit the rocket button to add both speed and air. They went over a couple small building and crashed on a hot dog stand, then went back on the road. Somehow a couple of hot dogs ended up in the car, Dudley grabbed one and ate it. (Of course he would) He then looked at Jason and said, "Yeah I know, we just got to make it there in the next minute!"

Jason then looked angrily at him and shouted, "Well stop eating hot dogs, Keep your eyes on the road, and stop driving on the wrong side of the road!"

Dudley didn't realize it at the time, but he had been driving on the wrong side of the road, again. He looked back at the road and turns the car onto the right side of the road. He looked at some navigation thing on the T.U.F.F. mobile's monitor and shouted, "Look we're almost there, see I knew we make it."

Jason looked ahead and said, "We better, remember the last time we made kitty wait for us to show up."

Dudley made another right turn around a building and shouted, "We swore we will never talk about it, remember!"

Jason looked traumatized, and then he saw the coffee shop kitty was at, he smiled and pointed it out saying, "Look we made, Quick Park somewhere!"

Dudley span the car about 180 degrees and successfully paralleled parked between two other cars. After the car stopped, both Dudley and Jason sighed in relief, then hopped out of the car and ran to kitty inside the coffee shop. It looked like a small dinner, there were barstool near the kitchen with a little counter, and there were tables along the side of the room with bar seats and windows. The coffee shop was kind of blue-green in color, the seats were all red, and the tables and counters were light blue. They ran inside and spotted Kitty sitting at a table in a far corner of the room. They ran up and sat down next to her. She actually didn't see them come in and was a bit surprised that they showed up out of nowhere. Both Jason and Dudley looked a little worried, because they weren't sure if they kept Kitty waiting or not. Kitty looked at them and asked, "What wrong with you guys?"

Dudley simply said, "Well we didn't want to keep you waiting, and we are sorry if we did, please don't hurt us."

Jason went under the table when Dudley said that, as a safety precaution. Kitty looked at them both, and then asked, "Does this have anything to do with what happened last time?"

Jason and Dudley were quiet, they didn't say a thing, and then Jason came back from under the table and said quietly, "Maybe?"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she says, "You realize that was only a onetime thing right?"

Both Dudley and Jason looked at her surprised and said, "Really?"

Kitty laughed and looks at them and says, "Yeah that only happened because you not only showed up late, but you also forgot to bring my cell, and you trashed my apartment."

Jason thought for a moment, and then asked, "Is that how that happened?"

Dudley looked at Jason and asked, "Are you still living in her apartment?"

Jason looked like has was going to say something, then thought for a moment, then turn to kitty and asked, "Hey am I still crashing at your place?"

Kitty sighed and said, "Yeah, but you'll be moving out soon."

Jason looked confused by her response and asked, "Wait are you kicking me out?"

Kitty looked at him and said, "What? No, I wish you could stay longer, but your house is almost done, you'll be gone in about a week."

Jason sighed in relief, then continued, "Thank goodness I thought you were kicking me out," he paused for a moment to think about the first thing Kitty had said. It never occurred to him that Kitty really enjoyed having him as a room-mate, and it always got better when Dudley would spend the night. The three of them either talked about personal stories or did one of the stupid things Jason and Dudley used to do as a kid like racing Shopping karts across town. Jason thought about everything they did, and then looked down for a while. When he finally looked back up he said, "Well even after I move out we can still hang out, yeah you, me and Dudley, the three of us can hang out all the time, when we aren't working anyway."

Dudley smiled and wagged his tail, one of the waitresses came by wear a pink dress and yellow apron, holding onto a little notebook thing. She was a bright white rabbit, with somewhat small ears, blue eyes, and short blonde hair. Basically what you expect a waitress in a small dinner to look like. She came by and asked, "Can I get any of you something?"

While Jason and Kitty thought for a sec, Dudley shouts, "Can I get a mocha- cappuccino with an order of French toast!"

The lady laughed for some reason people never really understand and said, "Why sure you can, and how about you to?"

Jason ordered a orange soda while kitty had a coffee. With that the lady left, and the three looked back at each other. Kitty looked at Dudley and asked, "Why did you order French toast, we are going to be leaving real quickly."

Jason backed her up by saying, "Yeah the plan was to just order some drinks, talk a little and get out."

Dudley stopped wagging his tail and said sadly, "Well I was just listening to my belly, and it said French toast," he paused for a moment then continued, "Now it says i shouldn't repeat it."

Kitty shrugged and says, "Whatever just make it quick alright."

Dudley smiled and nodded in agreement. Jason looked out the window and sighed. Kitty nudged him with her elbow and asked, "Hey what's wrong, this is supposed to be a good time together remembers."

Jason looked back at her and said, "Well, on our way here we may have crashed the chief award ceremony and I'm just worried he's going to be mad."

Kitty nudged him again, this time saying, "You never worry about how the chief reacts to what you do, so why do you care now. Come on don't lie to me what's really troubling you."

Jason looked back out the window, then he said, "It's just that, well who know, we may not be able to have this type of time later. Some things may happen and we won't be able to hang out like this."

Dudley laughed and said, "That's what you're worried about? You of all people should know we are the best of friends, we'll be able to hang out like this whenever."

Kitty flicked Jason's ear to get his attention, then she says, "Yeah Dudley's right, don't worry about the future, just focus on the now."

Jason didn't really appreciate the flick in the ear, he looked at the both of them and smiled, he then said, "Yeah I guess for the time being it's alright."

Then Kitty stared into space for a sec, then she had an annoyed expression on her face, she turn to the both of them and yelled, "You crashed through the Chief's ward ceremony!"

Both Jason and Dudley were a little alarmed, Dudley then smacked Jason across the table and said, "Why did you have to tell her about that!"

Jason panicked and responded, "It slipped out," He turns to kitty and said, "Please don't hurt us." He then shut his eyes, hopping she wouldn't hurt them as hard as she normally would.

Kitty just sighed, she looked at the two of them and said, "Can't the two of you try not to cause trouble wherever you go."

Dudley and Jason exchanged faces, then both looked at her and said, "We can try, but we'll fail,"

Kitty was surprised that the two of them actually said the same thing without saying a word before. Kitty looked at them and asked, "Do the two of you have some sort of physic connect or something?"

Dudley and Jason looked at each other again, then back at her and answered, "No why?"

Kitty has a confused expression on her face by this point. Then the lady rabbit came back with the drinks and French toast. She set them down along with a check and left. As they began drinking their drink Dudley's wrist-com began to ring. They all stared at it. Dudley raised it up and on the screen it said incoming call, followed by the word, chief along with a picture of him, which in this case might actually be life size. Dudley put his cappuccino down and clicked on the answer button. The chief appeared on the screen, again life sized (ha its funny cause he extremely short [no offense to short people, I myself am short]) He looked extremely mad, both Dudley and Jason looked a bit worried. The chief then said, "Well I hope the two of you idiots had a fun time ruining my award ceremony."


	14. Chapter 4 Part 2

The two looked at each other and laughed nervously and said, "Well at least no one got hurt."

The chief started glaring through the screen. He then said, "Well as much as I would like to make the two of you clean up your mess around the city, I need the two of you to find agent Katswell and go to the National Trade Foundation building."

Kitty pulls on the watch and says, "I'm right here with them, first off let me apologize for them, they were trying to meet me and didn't want to keep me waiting, isn't that sweet. Second, why do you want us over there?"

The chief looked puzzled, then asked, "They weren't late where they, you didn't hurt them to bad did you."

Kitty rolled her eyes annoyed and continued, "That was a onetime thing, I over reacted okay, why does everyone assume ill kill them if they make me wait a little."

Dudley looked at her and said, "You throw us out the window of your apartment, and we landed in a garbage truck."

Kitty sighed, looked at them and said, "Again a onetime thing, it was your guy's fault for trashing my place and losing my phone."

The chief coughed to get their attention, then continued, "Anyway, We have reason to believe that there's some corruption in one of the trade negotiators, there's also might be some danger to some foreign investor, the end result could be disaster. We need you three to check it out and prevent any major disaster. If such an event were to occur, call us and we'll send back up."

The three of them looked at each other, nodded, and kitty says, "Okay we'll keep an eye on things over there alright."

Then Dudley looked directly at the chief and asked, "Can I finish my French toast!"

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Stop thinking about food, this could be important."

The chief looked at him and said, "This is important, if anything were to happen to that building it could affect the entire city, and not in a good way."

The three agents looked at each other, this time they looked a little worried. The chief hung up the phone, and there was a short silence, however it didn't last long. Dudley smiled, wagged his tail and shouted, "He never said NO!"

The other two sighed, (you have to admit Dudley makes a valid point, even for a weird reason). The three go into the T.U.F.F mobile, which was paralleled parked perfectly. Dudley got into the driver seat, only to be pushed off by Kitty who shouted, "No you're not driving we want to make it there in open piece this time!"

Jason hopped into the back seat, which is his normal seat, when the three are together, Jason doesn't trust himself to drive, so he never offers to drive. Dudley always wants to drive, however he is reckless, and Kitty drives whenever Dudley isn't driving. She is actually a good driver, however she gets distracted by Dudley and Jason's stupidity ever now and then, and messes up, but who can blame her, she has to deal with those two.

Kitty drove through a bunch of streets, Dudley leaning over the door sticking his head out the window, with his tongue out. Jason pulled out some sunglasses and kicked backed, after awhile he noticed that Dudley was leaning over the door. He looked over and said, "Dudley there's no windows or roof on this car, you don't have to lean over the door to stick your head out."

Dudley looked back and said, "Yeah well it's a natural instinct," he then turn to kitty and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Kitty rolls her eyes and answered, "Does it look like we're there yet."

Dudley leaned over the door again and said, "I don't know where we are, or where we're going."

"That's where we're going," Jason says as he pointed to a big building, "The Nation Trade Federation, It's where a bunch of rich people make business deals with the country."

"Boring! All I heard was rich people, so when are we going to blow things up." Dudley shouted.

Kitty parked the car close it the building. The building was enormous, with shining blue windows, and above the front door there was a sign that read, "National Trade Federation". There was what appeared to helicopter on the top of the building. Kitty went to the truck of the car and pulled out some clothing. Dudley hopped out the car, followed by Jason. Kitty handed each of them an outfit. The two looked at the set they were given, then Dudley asked, "Okay, why are you giving us these cloths."

Kitty groans, then said, "Its out disguises, we can't go in there dressed like this."

"Like what?" Jason asked looking at himself.

"Well your dressed like a teenager, Dudley isn't wearing paints, and I'm in a spy suit."

Dudley raises his hand held high and yelled, "Pants have made slaves of us for the last time!"

"I dress like a teenager?" Jason said confused, again looking at himself to try to understand what she meant

Kitty looked at the two of them and said annoyed, "Jason it's not a bad thing you dress like a teen, Dudley it's okay that you hate pants so you don't have to wear them. Just put on the disguises alright."

The three put their disguises over their regular cloths, Dudley had a janitor's shirt, boron stick and fake mustache. Jason had a black business suit along with a brief case, and Kitty had a grey secretary outfit. (Like the one from watch dog) Jason looked at himself throughout one of the mirrors on the T.U.F.F. mobile and said, "Dude I cannot wear this, I look like a boring business guy."

"Kitty was adjusting her skirt; she had rolled up her pants so no one can see them. She put on some glasses, then turns to him and says, "Well one of us have to fit in with the other business men in the building, and Dudley doesn't wear pants."

Dudley was looking at his mustache through the mirror on the opposite side of the car, He picked up his broom stick and said, "Yeah plus I'm not giving up this sweet mustache. Plus you're good at making things up, you can totally pass this off."

"Alright, fine, whatever, but don't expect me to do a good job." Jason said back at him

Kitty snapped her fingers to grab their attention, then said, "Okay enough chit chat, let's do this, I'll stick around the receptionist desk and try to find a way into the main conference room where they are holding the meeting. Dudley you go around and pretend to clean, but i need you to be a look out, if anything goes wrong I need you to warn me. Jason I need you to get as much Intel on the people in the room by talking to other business men, I need background checks on everyone, if anything looks suspicious I want you to tell me right away. Did the two of you get it?"

They looked at each other, then back at her and nodded. The three of them entered the building and separated.

Dudley had his broom out and pretends to sweep the ground. He was whistling a catchy tone. He walked around until he saw a red elevator door. He pushed the 'up' button and waited for the elevator door to open, He didn't notice at first but there were three other people standing behind him. When the doors open he and the others walked in. One of them was a short squirrel girl, she had the same outfit Kitty had, but in yellow. The second was a shorter koala guy with a blue suit, red tie. The last was snow white tiger, he was tall, and held a brief case, wearing a dark blue suit. He had a short grin on his face, along with a menacing stare. Then the girl noticed Dudley was dressed as a janitor, and asked, "When did we hire you, I don't remember you working here, Do you have an I.D.?"

Dudley thought for a sec, he wasn't sure how to deal with a bunch of questions by an annoying girl. He wasn't as good at making a good lie, as Jason was. He thought real hard and said, "Well I'm the new guy, I'm actually on my way to receive my I.D., but I'm lost and decided to sweep up a little."

The girl looked at him, then smiled and said, "Oh sorry, I'm always a bit nosey, I didn't mean to be rude, well glad to hear you got a new job Mr.?"

Dudley panicked he hadn't thought up a fake name yet, he thought quickly and said, "Stick, my name is Broom Stick, the second, my father was the best janitor and i just want to be as good as he was."

"Well good for you Mr. Stick I hope you'll be as good as your father." the koala said, trying to be as nice as possible.

Dudley smiled and said, "Oh I will!"

The door opened and the snow white tiger pushed them aside saying, "Out of my way!" He had knocked Dudley down on his way out.

The other two helped him up; Dudley was confused and asked, "What's that guy's problem?"

The girl looked at the tiger leaving and said, "I don't know, Mr. Williams always acted like a nice guy, He's a multimillionaire who spends his time helping children. He does charity event and everything, something must have gotten him in a really bad mood."

Dudley thought for a sec, he remembered the chief saying something about possible corruption in some of the negotiations. He got up, thanked the other two, and followed Mr. Williams through the halls, pretending the sweep the ground of course. Mr. Williams went through a door that had a red tag on it saying "RESTRICTED". Dudley waiting for a sec, reading the sign, to him it meant, "EVERYONE ALLOWED" so he opened the door and went in after him. He walked into a old, beyond repair restroom. He figured it was restricted because no one in their right mind would even consider going in there. He quietly said to himself, "Pee-Ewe, Man I'm not cleaning this mess, I don't get paid enough to do things anyway." at the end of the room, Mr. Williams went into the farthest stall. There was a short silence, then there was a short rumbling in the room. It had knocked Dudley onto the ground. He got up and ran toward the stall, Once he opened it, he saw a secret passage next to the toilet, where the paper should be. He looked through and saw an old stair case. He walked down; there was old flickering light along the sides of the passage. Once he made it to the last step, he was in a dark room, with a small light in the center. He looked closer and saw Mr. Williams tied to a chair and duck tape covering his mouth. Then out of the shadow a second Mr. Williams came in, this was the Mr. Williams that Dudley had been following. He had the same grin on his face as earlier. Then his eyes turned red, and his body began to glow, in a weird computerized way. (Black, with green lines going in a circuit pattern.) In a blink of an eye, the Mr. Williams that Dudley had been following was actually the Chameleon.

The Chameleon leaned over one of the real Mr. William's shoulder, he was silently laughing. With one of his messed up eye looking directly at him and the other gazing at the wall he said loudly, "Well Mr. Williams, I sure am glad I have your identity. Too bad you didn't want to be a team player, oh well; with me being you I can manipulate the investors in my security drones and rob foreign countries of their money. And the best part is, I get off scot free, you'll be blamed for it all, not only will you have foreigners angry with you, but you'll be fired from your job here and lose your millions. OH cockroach!" He shot out his long tongue and stuck it to a cockroach that was on the opposite side of the room. He reeled it in and ate it, he cleared his throat and continued, "And you know the absolute best part is when the bombs in my drones go off, this entire building will be gone, which in turn will bankrupt the city, leaving them to turn to me. I'll have control of the entire city at my finger tips. I must say, you're really helping me out. Too bad your life will be ruin along with everyone in Petropolis. Now if you excuse me, I got millions to obtain and lives to ruin."

Dudley gasped, he actually didn't expect to see the Chameleon here, he said quietly to himself, "Oh man I need to tell Kitty and Jason about this." He looked back, the Chameleon turned back to Mr. Williams and started heading for the stairs, which Dudley was at. Dudley ran up the stairs while hitting the calling buttons on his wrist-com. As he was about to exit the passage, he tripped on the last step and fell down. His arm hit the rim of the toilet; however his wrist-com snapped off his wrist and fell in the old disgusting toilet. Dudley got up and looked into the toilet saying, "Great, now my wrist-com is in the old drinking fountain. It probably doesn't even work now." He put his head in and grabbed it with his teeth and ran out of the room.

Once he got out, he was panting, he was tired of the running, and he had dropped his broom when he fell. He looked around saying, "I got to find Kitty or Jason and warn them!" and with that he ran back to the elevator.

Meanwhile…


	15. Chapter 4 Part 3

Meanwhile…

Kitty was on maybe the 48 floor of the building (There's a bunch of floors to this building). She was taking a coffee to some guy sitting at a desk working on a computer. She dropped it off and continued on. She passed by two other lady secretaries, both rabbits, who were talking about some big presentation going on in a few minutes with Mr. Williams. They had said that he wasn't acting normal and that there was millions on the line for this presentation. Kitty turn backed and asked, "What did you say?"

The first one didn't notice Kitty until that, she was a white rabbit, wearing a blue secretary suit, while the other was a bright brown rabbit, wearing a pink suit. The First one answered, "Well we were talking about Mr. William's big presentation today, yeah there's a bunch of money on the line."

The second continued, "Yeah, but Mr. William hasn't been acting like himself lately, He used to be really nice, now he's a total creep. And he has taken a weird interest in bugs."

The first one went on, "Yeah I know right, He's supposed to be a millionaire, but that's just creepy, he can afford to eat anything in the world, yet he eats bugs off the ground and walls."

The second smiled and said, "Yeah but on the bright side, he solved out little bug problem. I just hopes he gets it together before he screws up."

Kitty thought for a sec, saying to herself, "Not acting like himself, money on the line, interest in bug…. The Chameleon!"

The other two started at her as if she was crazy, the second asked, "Why are you talking to yourself, and who's the Cham-O-lee-on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, hey where exactly is this conference taking place?" Kitty asked nicely

"On the top floor, the entire floor is the conference room so you can't miss it, however it's being blocked off for the meeting, no unauthorized personal allowed. Why?" the first rabbit asked.

Kitty looked around thinking of a way to get in, she turned back to them, pulled out her T.U.F.F. badge and said, "It could be a national disaster, forget you ever saw me, move on, and just to be safe, get everyone out of here, and don't ask question or tell anyone you saw me. The consequences could be disastrous."

The two were shocked to see the T.U.F.F. badge, their mouths dropped and they gasped. After kitty was done talking they nodded. They did that zip their mouth thing to symbolize that they'll keep quiet. However the brown rabbit unzipped it and asked, "Can we tell people that something might happen, you know to get everyone out of here."

Kitty thought for a sec, then answered, "Sure why not, here," she hands them both two other badges, one was Dudley's spare, because he often lost his, and the other was her spare, just in case. s=the two rabbits were amazed by the badges, then Kitty continued, "Only use these to get people to believe you, don't go around showing them off, Say that everyone need to leave the building. I'll expect these back when this is all over all right."

The two smiled and nodded, they might have even squealed the way girls do when something make them really excited. If you had to describe their emotion at that time, it would be excited, it's not every day your asked to assist secret agents. They accepted the badges and began telling people to get out. Kitty continued looking around, she thought about going climbing the side of the building, however that would take too long and extremely dangerous She thought maybe she can get Keswick to hack his way into the mainframe of the computer system and let her in that way, but that's too complicated and could be dangerous if she openly walks in.

Kitty thought long and hard about this, then she felt a cool breeze on her shoulders. At first she was alarmed so she span around really quick, prepared to punch whatever there. However nothing was there, she looked around and saw an air-vent on the wall. She looked through it, it was decently clean, and big enough for her to fit through. She then thought about chances of success, which are probably better through the air-vents. So she decided to take the easy, overdone, and basic way of going around a building. She crawled her way through the air vents all the way up to the top floor. She looked through a vent and saw the conference. She was right behind Mr. Williams (the Chameleon) who was about to start the meeting.

Mr. Williams held a glass up, he smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have brought all of you here today to discuss the newest invention in security machinery. Maybe I present the S.E.B.D. or the Security Enforced Battle Drone." He stepped aside and let two big cylinder shaped robot looking thing go through. It hovered above the ground and a scooter on the side. It didn't actually look like a battle drone; however everyone in the room stood amazed looking at it.

Kitty looked at it with anticipation, she expected it to turn into something, however they just stood there doing nothing. Mr. William's continued, "These are intruder sensitive drones, they will active, when and if an invasion where to occur; Once they activate they will pull out stun ray, that will stun the intruder, and send a alert to security and officials. This drone is the latest in security protection. Now for the main reason I have you here, These drones are top of the line and with your support can make billions, all you have to do is invest a couple millions. So who's willing to invest on this top-notch product?"

One of the investors, a big Rhino in a suit, stood up and asked, "How do we know it works?"

Kitty, who was still in the vent, thought for a sec then said quietly, "I better call Dudley and Jason for back up," she messed with her wrist-com to see who was closer. It had said Dudley was closer so it automatically called him. She waited for the call to go through; however she hadn't expected for the ringing to be loud. It was two rings before she had covered it with her hand. The call didn't go through and went to (she didn't know it fell in the toilet) She heard something going on in the room.

Kitty leaned closer to the vent trying to hear what was going on, that's when she accidentally pushed it a bit too much and it fell, with her following after. She hit the ground right next fallen vent, everyone in the room where shocked to see a Cat lady come out of the vent system. Then the drones started shaking and the top began flashing red. Both drones had weird laser things coming out of the sides. Then a siren went out saying, "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!" Kitty looked up, then looked around and saw all the investors starring at her. She saw the drones point the laser at her. Kitty laughed nervously and said, "Uh, whoops, this isn't the ladies room, he-he, well if you excuse me I'll be on my way."

As kitty got up and walked toward the exit, the drones shot a little red beam that hit kitty on her back. Kitty lost control of her body and fell down to the gowned, she tried to get up, but she couldn't move at all. Mr. Williams walked to her and crouched down next to her. He looked at her for a sec and asked, "Do I know you?"

Kitty tried rolling over, but to no success, she was barely able to put her head up and say, "Who are you trying to fool, I know it's you Chameleon!, Drop the act its over We have you surrounded!"

Mr. Williams looked around and replied, "Yes I'm surrounded by foreign investors, and a crazy cat lady who things a handsome reptile."

"Handsome? You clearly hit your head on something hard!" Kitty yelled.

"Okay, well let's see how you plan to get out of this." Mr. Williams said out loud, Then he leaned closer to kitty's ear and quietly said, "Agent Katswell, there's no one here to help you."

Meanwhile…


	16. Chapter 4 Part 4

Meanwhile…

"I want those files for the Roberson account sent over to the development station pronto!" Jason yelled at two guys sitting at computer desks.

"Do you want a copy sent over to Mr. Fredrick over at accounting?" said one of them, who was the little koala from the elevator.

Jason thought for a second, then said, "Yeah sure that sounds productive why not."

The other one, who was a sloth wearing a white button up shirt looked over and asked, "Wait, you're not Mr. Peterson, how did you get in here, and why are you telling us to do stuff."

"Well, I was transferred from, uh, the front desk? And I was promoted to this position by Mr. Peterson to be in charge of you guys and everyone else in this room. Yeah that makes sense." Jason answered back.

"Well, why weren't we told about this?" asked the sloth, who surprisingly wasn't talking slow, but did move slowly to scratch his back.

Jason thought for a sec, then said, "Because that would distract you from your work."

At that moment the two rabbits that were talking kitty before ran into the room. The white rabbit walked up to them while the other was asking to other across the room. The white was panting due to all the running, she finally was able to say, "We got to get out of the building, something's going down at the top floor."

The sloth and koala gasped, Jason looked alarmed and asked, "What's going on?"

"We can't say much, but we have to evacuate the building, there could be danger!" She said.

The koala looked at her and said, "How can we trust you, how do we know that this is real and isn't a prank."

She pulled out the badge that kitty gave her and showed it to them, went that happened the other walked by holding onto the other badge. The white rabbit continue, "Look I got a badge, so please we got to get out of here!"

Jason took it from her and looked at it closely, on the bottom it read "Kitty Katswell," Jason took the other one and checked the bottom, it said, "Dudley Puppy." The girls looked mad when Jason tooled their badges and shouted, "Hey, Give that back!" simultaneously.

Jason looked at the two of them and asked, 'Where did you get these?"

"That's not important, just get out!" the brown rabbit yelled, "And give us those we can't lose them!"

Jason sighed annoyed and pulled his badge out of his pocket, (He keeps his in his pocket, next to his pocket watch) He showed them the badge saying, "I have one too, those belong to my friends, how did you get them?"

The two gasps along with the koala and sloth who had just finished scratching his back. The brown rabbit asked, "Your one of them, that's so cool!," then the white rabbit said, "one of your friends gave it to us to get everyone out of here. She was heading to the conference room on the top floor, she said something about a Cham-O-Lee-On."

Jason got confused, then asked, "A what?"

There was a crash heard from the other side of the door. Some idiot broke throughout the door and crashed into a couple of cubicles. All of them looked to see some stupid janitor get out of the mess shouting, "I meant to do that!"

Jason looked closer and asked, "Dudley?"

The koala got up and shouted, "Broom Stick we have to get out of here!"

"Broom stick? Wait what's going on here?" Jason said who was even more confused.

Dudley got up and said, "Yes It is I, Mr. Broom Stick the second! And I'm here to save you from the chameleon!"

Jason rolled his eye and shouted, "Dudley whats going on here? And who's the Chameleon."

Dudley looked up and saw Jason, he actually didn't know Jason was here. He looked around and saw the mess he made coming in, he looked back at Jason and said, "I'm not cleaning this up."

The koala looked confused and asked, "Wait I thought your name was Broom stick the second, and how do you know this guy." He pointed at Jason.

"That's cause I'm a T.U.F.F. agent just like him!" Dudley shouted pointing at Jason.

Jason sighed as he put his head down. He looked back at Dudley and said, "Dudley we're secret agents, we have to keep it a secret for a reason."

"No time look, we have to find kitty and stop the chameleon from blowing the building sky high, he's planning to pose as this Mr. Williams guy he has tied up and stealing millions. He's going to blow this building up to sabotage the city. Also I dropped my wrist-com in this dirty drinking fountain, and I dropped my broom stick, but on the bright side I still have this cool mustache." Dudley said pointing at the mustache he still had on.

The koala gasped and says, "You're not a real janitor? You're a T.U.F.F. agent, and he's one too. And Mr. Williams is tied up somewhere!"

"Yes, he just said that weren't you paying attention? Sheesh people say I'm slow" The sloth said while yawning.

Jason smiled and high-five the sloth for his comeback. Jason looked back at everyone and said, "OK here's what we'll do, Dudley you and I go help Kitty, You two rabbits, continue getting people out of here,, And you two (koala and sloth) go get Mr. Williams. Sounds like a plan?"

Everyone nodded, the rabbits leafy the room, and Dudley told the other two where they can find Mr. Williams. With that done they left, leaving Dudley and Jason to find a way to the top floor. Jason was stumped so he asked Dudley, "Do you have any bright ideas?"

Dudley thought long and hard, then a little light bulb went over his head as he smiled and said, "Hey you remember our 5th grade science project?"

"The bottle rockets or the volcano?" Jason asked.

"The bottle rockets, isn't there a snack room somewhere?"

Jason pointed to a room that Dudley hadn't had the privilege of destroying yet. In there was a bunch of snack, drinks soda and things of that nature. Dudley grabbed a bunch of the soda and tied them together with a string he found. It took Jason a while to figure out where Dudley was going with this, but once he got it he smiled and said, "Dudley if this works we'll get another first prize ribbon."

"Dudley laughed and said, "Hopefully this time we'll have better control of the rockets, we don't want to repeat what happened last time we did this."

The two tied the bottles together in a big pile; they then tied the tops to each bottle to a bunch of other strings and held the other end in their hands. They then began shaking the pile violently, up to the point where they were shaking on their own. The idea was to get a bunch of bottles together a shake them till they exploded. They attached a string on the sides of the bottles and held on to a big string in one hand. In the other hand they held the string that's tied to the tops. Once they pulled that string the tops would fly off and they be shot up in the air. When Dudley and Jason were kids they did this on a much smaller scale. The point was to prove that a soda explosion could get you in the air (they weren't completely smart back then so that was their project) Back then Dudley held on the string attached to the bottle while Jason pulled the caps off. In theory this would never work, however Dudley and Jason had put mints into it to make an even bigger explosion. During the presentation after Jason pulled the caps off, Dudley was shot up into the sky, but he had let go and the bottle detached and hit random parts of the school. Drenching most of the school in soda, some even broke through windows and exploded in classes. So after that Dudley and Jason did indeed win first prize, but got detention for a month (It would have been so worth it)

Jason thought for a sec and did some math in his head, back then had 5 big bottles of soda, now they got like 25. Jason looked around and saw some mints laying next to a microwave. He decided why not, the explosion itself would be better than last time, but a little extra something wouldn't hurt. He also took a small bottle of orange soda and put it in his pockets. Dudley looked over and asked, "You ready to do this?"

"Hey Dudley last time we used like 5 bottles, we got like 5 times that here. Don't you think we may be over doing it a bit, plus last time that shouldn't even work. What makes you think it will this time." Jason says taking a couple mints out.

"We got more soda and we shuck it till they started shaking, it's going to work, trust me."

Jason got a grip on the string and said, "Okay fine, ready?"

"One… Two… Three… PULL!" they both pulled the tops off the soda bottles and they were shot through the ceiling. hey went through a bunch of ceilings and floors, then Jason threw the mints onto one of them and the soda bottle shot out even more.


	17. Chapter 4 Part 5

On the top floor Mr. Williams(chameleon) held up kitty and said, "See this intruder made her way in here to try and stop you, but luckily my drones stopped her. This is why we need them, now who want to be first!"

Kitty helplessly said, "He's lying I'm trying to save you from the Chameleon."

Everyone started cheering and applauding. Then out of nowhere something broke through the ground and through the ceiling. Before anyone could notice a bunch of bubbly soda went in the room. Everyone looked up to see a big hole in the ceiling. Mr. Williams looked up and asked, "What on Earth was that? And why is there soda everywhere?"

After a few second of silence and questioning, screaming was heard, however no one could figure out where. Everyone looked around, but no one knew where the screaming was coming from. After a few moment of everyone being really confused There was another crash on the opposite side of the room. Dudley and Jason had crashed back through the ceiling and landed on a couple sofas. Both of them were really dizzy and kind of loopy. Jason turn to Dudley and said, "I told you we over did it."

Dudley spat out some soda and said, "I still can't believe that worked again, that was so awesome. Too bad we over did it."

"I'm just glad we didn't hit that plane." Jason said shaking his head to refocus.

"Maybe we should do this more often. You know just to get used to it. Plus that way we can know the right amount of soda bottles to use next time." Dudley said back at him. He took off his janitor outfit and squeezing soda out of his actual shirt. Then he realized his mustache was gone and shouted, "Oh no my mustache is gone, we must have lost it somewhere."

Jason squeezed soda out of his hair and shouted, "No never again! That was maybe the last time we ever do that. Don't worry about your mustache I'll get you one later. Come on let's find kitty, and stop this chameleon guy and get out of here." Jason took off his dumb black suit to reveal his normal clothing, and realized that everyone in the room was looking at them. He nudge Dudley to get him to notice. He began to get nervous and said, "Uh hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know where we can find our friend would you?"

"Wait a sec, agent Katswell? That can't be, I have you right here? What type of trick is this?" Mr. Williams said confused.

"Agent Katswell? Who is he talking to?" Jason asked.

Dudley began to laugh a little and answer, "He's talking about you dude."

Jason's eyes open widely, he then looked mad and shouted, "That's the second time someone mistaken me for Kitty! We look totally different."

"Dude you two look exactly alike, your just pretty much a boy version of Kitty. I swear if I didn't know better I would say you where twins." Dudley said trying not to laugh.

"What? No dude that can't be right. I mean seriously we don't, do we?" Jason asked.

"We can talk about this later." Dudley said still trying not to laugh.

Mr. Williams is even more confused then he normally was, he then looked at Dudley and Jason and asked, "So you're not Agent Katswell? Then who are you?"

"He's my best Friend Jason Katson and we're here to save the day!"

"OK so why did the two of you crash through the floor?" Mr. Williams asked

"It was part of the plan duh." Jason said trying to get more of the soda off.

Dudley pulled out a blaster and shot at Mr. Williams. The first shot knocked him onto the ground, losing his hold on Kitty, who was still paralyzed. Jason took the blaster from Dudley and shouted, "Have more self control dude, you could have shot Kitty! Why are you shooting at that guy anyway?"

"He's the Chameleon duh! Look!" Dudley answered point at Mr. Williams who actually turn back into the Chameleon.

Everyone in the room gasped, The Chameleon looked back at Dudley and Jason and shouted, "You two ruined everything. Now I'll just resort to blowing this whole building sky high."

Everyone gasped again, then started panicking. Several guards came running into the room. The rhino investor shouted, "Get all of them, we don't know who to listen to, so grab them all!"

"Here a suggestion, try grabbing the person who threaten to blow the building up and not the people trying to save you!" Jason shouted at the guards that began running at them.

The guards pulled out net guns and pointed it at Dudley, Jason, the Chameleon, and kitty who again was still paralyzed. As they shot Jason pulled Dudley behind the sofa they landed on avoiding the net. The chameleon pulled out a little remote and activated the drones. The drones stopped the net from getting to him. Then last net just went on top of Kitty, not much really happened there. Dudley looked over the sofa then back to Jason and said, "What are you doing blast them!"

"I don't know how to use this thing. I never used a blaster thingy before, I only use paint ball guns, and there's no paint balls in this thing." Jason says trying to figure out and accidentally shots the ceiling.

"Give me that!" Dudley shouted taking the blaster back from Jason, "I can't believe you don't know how to use a blaster, you just point it and shot, this isn't rocket science."

The drones started knocking out some of the guards as all the investors began fleeing the room. The Chameleon saw them all leave and shouted into the sky, "No my money! Darn these agents and their need to foil my brilliant plan. Oh well no point in staying here."

Kitty just began feeling the rest of her body, she manages to pull the net off and grab The Chameleon by his leg saying, "Oh no you don't, and you're not getting away this time."

The chameleon laughed saying, "Oh agent Katswell at your current state, I wouldn't be picking fights if I were you."

Kitty took out her claws and clawed the Chameleon's leg. He yanked it out of her grip scream a short cry. He then ran out. A big guard came up right behind Kitty and was about take her out. However Dudley had blasted the back of his head, knocking him out. He fell forward, but Kitty rolled over to get out of the way. Kitty looked back and smiled to see Dudley had her back. Jason ran out from behind the sofa and ran toward her, dodging a couple of the guards and tripping another. Once he got to her he asked, "Kitty what's wrong, why were you laying down? What did that Chameleon guy do to you?"

"He hit my with a stun ray, basically I was paralyzed for a bit but I'm better now, call Keswick for backup we can't deal with these guards and drone, we have to catch him before he escapes." Kitty answered while getting up.

"Right calling Keswick, OK I can do that." Jason said messing with his wrist-com. As he was sending the coordinates to Keswick, Kitty used her cool Kong-foo skills to knock out a couple guards. Dudley blasted another two guards. The drones were blasting literally everything, they blasted some guards and tried blasting the T.U.F.F. Agents, and they even blasted the objects in the room like the table and chairs.

A minute after the call, T.U.F.F. Forces came breaking through the window. Keswick actually showed up himself. The guards were alarmed to see a bunch of highly train agent come through a window. Kitty looks at them and says, "Wow you guys got here fast," she turn to Jason and asked, "Didn't you just call them like a minute ago?"

Jason looked around and said, "Yeah I think, more or less."

"Keswick, great you're here, look there are bombs in the drones that's going to blow the entire building up, we need you to defuse them while we get the Chameleon!" Dudley shouted running over to them.

"Bombs in Drones? Well okay I suppose, just go catch the chameleon while I'll take care the drones." Keswick says pulling out a wire cutter and a little a control panel thing.

Dudley, Kitty and Jason ran out of the room and onto the roof of the building. There was a small black helicopter in the middle with the chameleon standing close by. There were also two small holes on the floor, from when Dudley and Jason broke through. The Chameleon laughed as he said, "There's no way you'll be able to catch me now silly T.U.F.F. Agents can catch me now."

"Dudley blast him or something!" Kitty yelled at the two of them.

Dudley tried shooting the blaster, however nothing happened. He checked the side of it and saw that it was out of ammunition. He turned to kitty and shouted, "It's no use, it's all out, and don't you have a blaster?"

"I Dropped mine back when I was stunned, Jason where's yours?" Kitty answered and shout annoyed by Dudley's question.

"Well..." Jason didn't want to answer that question. Truth is, One day 1 when Jason first got his official T.U.F.F. Blaster he never once used it. It's actually still brand new in T.U.F.F. Storage.

Dudley rolled his eyes and said, "Jason here doesn't even know how to use a blaster, what makes you think he'll have one on him."

Kitty looked at Jason with a confuse face saying, "You don't know how to use a blaster!" At that moment the Chameleon started laughing more, and the helicopter blades started propelling.


	18. Chapter 4 Part 6

Jason thinks for a second, and then remembered he took something. He pulls out the orange soda he took along with his last two mints he had. He pulled the cap of and placed the mints in. He quickly put the cap back on, shuck it twice, and threw it into the Chameleon's helicopter. The bottle hits the Chameleon in the head, at that moment it exploded and orange soda filled the helicopter. The soda started frying the circuitry in it and everything stopped working. The chameleon looked at his dis-functional helicopter and says, "Well I hadn't counted on this. I should have gone for a water proof helicopter instead of the one with a pack of crickets. Well I'm just going to get out here before anything bad happens."

"Hold it Chameleon you're not getting out of here just yet." Dudley shouted running toward him. The Chameleon ran toward the edge of the building and looked down, The building roof was way to high off the ground. Dudley, Kitty, and Jason surrounded him. There wasn't much place to hide after that. The chameleon then tried turning himself into a bird and tried to fly away, but Dudley's natural instinct told him to tackle the Chameleon before he had the chance. The two fell off the building a started falling toward the ground, Kitty and Jason leaned over the edge in a failed attempt to catch them. The chameleon and Dudley closed their eyes and screamed on the way down, however they hit something soft and started going back up. They made it about half way up the building and started falling back down, again to hit something soft before hitting the ground. This time the two looked down. The Chief was standing next to a big Trampoline with the T.U.F.F. Logo on it. Next to it was a big white truck with bar windows. After a few more bounces they stopped, well the Chameleon did anyway, Dudley like jumping on a trampoline so he kept bouncing.

Jason and Kitty mean their way down the building to see everyone, and literally everyone. The chief was there standing to to Keswick, who held up parts of the dismantled drones. The koala and sloth had managed to find the real Mr. Williams and get him safely out of the building. He too was standing there next to the two rabbit secretaries who were talking to some reports that showed up to document the event. The chameleon was being put into the back of the truck by some other T.U.F.F. Agents. Dudley was joyfully bouncing on the trampoline without a care in the world. The mayor even showed up to congratulate them on a job well done. The chief got everyone's attention by saying, "Attention fellow citizen of Petropolis," that's when everyone got quiet, he continued, "Today we witness the arrest of one of Petropolis most wanted criminals, for charges against the state, I'm glad to say that the Chameleon will no longer be causing any trouble to anyone for awhile. Sadly with the faulty prison system he'll be out in a month or so, but we at T.U.F.F we'll be ready to arrest him and anyone else who tries to hurt anyone in Petropolis. Rest assured that the agents who brought down this villain are here right now watching out for all of you now."

"Actually chief one of them is doing stupid tricks off the trampoline!" "Jason shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. He pointed at Dudley who at that point was bouncing on his butt like the crazy dog he is.

Kitty punch his arm and says, "Don't try and make us look like idiots you idiot!"

"ow, OK I get it, come on let's get Dudley and get out of here." Jason said rubbing his arm that Kitty had hit.

They go on the trampoline and get Dudley as the Chief continued talking to the people saying, "Well let's forget about the dog tricks and move on to what's important."

The mayor walked up and said, "I couldn't agree more, literally that dog started to scare me, anyway I'm proud to present another award to chief of T.U.F.F., Herbert Dumbrowski."

Mr. Williams walked forward as well saying, "Yes, Those T.U.F.F. Agents not only saved me and everyone in the building, but they saved everyone in Petropolis from losing money to that crazy lizard. I'm glad to announce that I will personally donate 10,000 dollars to the T.U.F.F. Organization as an act of gratitude."

The chief began to tear up, he wiped his eyes and said, "Nothing can ruin this day."

At that moment the T.U.F.F. Mobile was seen driving, or really crashing, back into the building. There was a voice that said, "I meant to do that!" Then It crashed through the glass doors and bounced onto the trampoline, Dudley was seen driving, with Kitty in the passenger seat, and Jason in the backseat, both holding on for dear life. The T.U.F.F. Mobile bounced off the trampoline and onto a News car; it crushed the small news car, and drove on over it. Then they drove on to the distance. Everyone looked back at the chief. Both the mayor and Mr. Williams pulled out calculators and started messing with them. They showed it to each other and added the two. Then the mayor said, "Well due to the cost of damages to both the city, and the national trade foundation building, it seems that T.U.F.F. Owes about 10,000 dollars to pay for the damages,"

The smile the chief had then vanished instantly. It turned into and angry stare, he began grinning his teeth then shouted, "That's the second time those two idiots ruin my award ceremony!"

"Look on the bright side chief, you still got the glory of being the chief of T.U.F.F." Keswick said laughing at the chief's anger.

"Yeah I'm the chief of two idiots, they're lucky that agent Katswell is with them, otherwise I would have to be their babysitter. I have to say I feel sorry for her, she has tom deal with those two." The chief said trying to be both positive and sympathetic.

In the T.U.F.F. Mobile Dudley was driving extremely fast, and as usual reckless. Jason tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Dudley why are we going so fast, it's not like we have to be somewhere or anything?"

"Yeah Dudley, slow down I'm going to lose my lunch." Kitty said with her face starting to turn green.

"OK fine!" Dudley shouted while hitting the breaks. The car came to a full stop, however the three agents were barely able to stay in, luckily they had seat belts. Otherwise they would had flew out. Dudley turn back to them and asked, "You guys happy now?"

"Tons," Kitty said looking sick.

Jason was dizzy, he looked at kitty and said, "Kitty you're not looking good, you OK?"

Kitty leaned over the side of the car and puked (aw sick). She went back in the car looking a lot better. She turned to Dudley and said, "Dudley, you realize that you drove through the chief's award ceremony right?"

"What again? Man he's going to kill me." Dudley said looking back.

Jason looked down and said, "Man I wish I still had that soda, I'm thirsty."

"What's with you and orange soda, you drink that all the time, it's not natural." Kitty said a bit concerned for Jason's health.

"He's always like this; He'll drink orange soda 24-7 if you let him. But Jason knows not to drink more than three bottles a day," Dudley looked back at Jason asking, "Right?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, what can I say, I'm obsessed with the stuff." Jason said ignoring the question.

Kitty looked confused and asks, "What happens if he has more than three?"

"Nothing!" Jason shouted.

Dudley looked back at kitty and said, "It's nothing, just hope the day never comes."

Kitty looked concerned and asked, "Is it bad?"

"In a way it could be bad, just try not think about it," Dudley said trying not to answer the question completely. He then looked sad and said, "I miss my fake mustache, It was cool and made me feel special."

Kitty looked around, she saw them both missing what they once had, she sighed as she says, "Look we can go to Pete-Za Possum Party Palace and get pizza, orange soda, and fake mustaches OK?"

The two cheered up instantly, with Dudley wagging his tail. They both asked, "Really?"

Kitty did a quiet little laugh and said, "Yeah sure I think you guys earned it, Plus It give us something to do, you know, together."

The both of them said at the same time, "Sweet!" then Dudley hit the gas and off they drove into the sunset.

They do a special 'The End' pose with the three of them holding, pizza and orange soda with ridiculous mustaches on.


	19. Chapter 5 Part 1

Baseball mess

Episode 3, short 1

The scene begins at the dojo room at T.U.F.F. HQ. Kitty and Jason were sparring in there Karate outfits, Kitty in white and Jason in black. Kitty did all the punching, and kicking, crawling, scratching, kneeing, and well pretty much all the fighting. Jason, who still refuses to hit a girl, did all the dodging, blocking, ducking, avoiding, and things of that nature. Although Jason was good at dodging attacks, he couldn't dodge every attack Kitty did. He was hit every now and then, and with all the dodging he did he grew tired and which made it harder keeping up with her. The two of them seemed pretty focused and instantly reacted when the other's move. They both had to guess what the other's next move would be and time their action to match what they expected. From their point of view it was just a simple sparring match, however anyone else who saw would have a different opinion. They would say it was two identical Cats having an epic ninja fight thing. They were both moving fast and their moves weren't something anyone could do, they practiced for a long time to master and hone their skills. The best way to describe it was a epic ninja fight. It was obvious Kitty was winning though, as Jason grew tired of moving to avoid attacks, Kitty just kept going, and she didn't even look tired. Anyone who saw it could easily tell Kitty was winning; anyone who said otherwise is a fool. Kitty wasn't holding back this time around, she was going all out to prove to herself she could beat Jason. Jason was just trying not to get hurt too much, he couldn't care less who was better, however he knew Kitty was better.

As those two continued their sparring match Dudley ran into the room cheering about something. He was bouncing around with his tail wagging fast, and he couldn't even hold still. He then shouted out loud for everyone to hear, "Hey guys guess what!"

Jason looked over to see what Dudley was yelling about, big mistake. Kitty crouched down and span around tripping Jason. Jason fell onto the ground and kitty got on his back and pulled on his leg with one hand, and held one of his arms to his back with her other hand. Basically pinning him onto the ground. She laughed and said, "You got to pay more attention to the fight, You never drop your guard when you're fighting an opponent. Especially one who is a master of several fighting styles. I could have sworn I thought you better than this."

It took Jason a second to realize what just happened. He tried getting out of it, but it was a pointless struggle. He sighed and said, "Ok you got me, happy? Can we call it a day, we been fighting ever since I got here. It been hours since then."

"We were only sparring for a hour and a half, you can't be tired already." Kitty said looking down at Jason; she then turned to Dudley and asked, "So what's so important that you had to interrupt our training session?"

"These!" Dudley answered holding up five tickets.

Kitty looked at them puzzled, and then asked, "Ok and what are those?"

Jason tried getting kitty off him, but she still had him pinned to the ground. After a few more failed attempts he finally asked, "Can you get off of me now, this is very uncomfortable. I'm sorry but I'm not use to people sitting on me."

Kitty had completely forgotten she had Jason pinned. She blushed, let go of him and got off. She held him up saying, "Ops sorry, I kind of forgot I had you pinned. You're not hurt are you?"

Jason brushed some dust off him and answered, "Na, don't worry about. If anything I only feel stupider, I got distracted by Dudley and his tickets to who knows what. On the bright side I noticed you got better, you used the same move I used to take you down last time in front of the chief."

"Yeah thanks. I practiced that move ever since that. I figure it could come in handy one day." Kitty said smiling; she then turned back to Dudley and asked again, "So what are those tickets?"

Dudley smiled and said, "I won these at some contest in the coffee shop. I got us 5 tickets to the big baseball game at Wolves Stadium across town. And guess who's going to be there."

"Who?" Kitty asked trying to be nice, even though she clearly couldn't care less.

"Don't tell me, it's Logan Wolf?" Jason asked smiling.

"Yes!" Dudley answers jumping off the ground out of pure joy. The two of them started cheering and hopping around.

Kitty looked confused and a little startled that Jason joined in the cheering, for she hadn't expected that. She looked at the two of them and asks, "Whose Logan Wolf?"

The two of them stopped at looked at her with a blank expression on their face. Then they both shouted, "You don't know who Logan Wolf is!"

At that moment the chief and Keswick ran into the room and shouted, "What about Logan Wolf?" they both were wearing baseball caps and baseball shirts. Keswick also had a foam finger that said, "Wolf #1" white the chief had a blue flag that said, "Go Wolves"

"She doesn't know who Logan Wolf is!" Dudley shouted pointing at Kitty who at this point was completely lost.

Kitty looks around and says, "I don't know who this Logan Wolf guy is okay, is it really a big deal?"

Everyone gasps, which makes kitty feel like she asked a stupid question. Jason walks up and says, "Look Kitty, Logan is a star baseball player. He's gotten 48 home runs in a season, 21 catches on outfield; He's never gotten a strike out, and is in baseball hall of fame. He's been voted MVP since he first started and he's a baseball legend. The only person better than him is Dave Hoots, buts he's retired now. Anyway Logan Wolf is an inspiration to everyone who loves the sport."

"Okay so he's really good at baseball, I get that much. So what is he like a childhood hero of yours or something?" Kitty asked trying to turn the subject away from her.

Dudley walked up next to Jason and said, "No, he actually just a little older than us, he's maybe three years older or something. But that's not the point; they are doing a game with their arch rivals, the Cougars. Lead by Zack Cougar. He's pretty much the same as Logan wolf, except he's hit fewer home runs."

"Logan Wolf and Zack Cougar? Why do those names sound so familiar?" Kitty asked thinking about it.

Keswick walked up to them with the chief on his head and said, "You p-p-p-p-probably heard of them before, but never actually knew who they were."

"I still can't get over the fact agent Katswell didn't know who Logan Wolf is, that's just insane." the chief said holding his little blue flag with pride.

"Okay let me finish!" Dudley shouted, he didn't really enjoy being interrupted, he continued, "As I said, they are playing a benefit game, the tickets are worth hundreds of dollars, but I won a contest and got 5 free front row tickets to the game!"

Everyone gasped, except Kitty who was still trying to figure out where she heard those names from. The chief hopped up and said, "I say the five of us go to that game, we'll let everyone else watch over the city for the afternoon. We can think of this as a short break. Nothing wrong with that."

"The chief bending the rules never thought i see the day." Jason said with a grin on his face. He had always known the chief to be a strict "by the rules" guy. Seeing this changes Jason's feeling toward the chief.

"Come on lets, go, oh but first, Jason and Kitty, you guys need to change out of your Karate outfits." Dudley said joyfully at first, then all serious as he mentions the outfits.

Jason and Kitty changed back into their normal clothing. Well as normal for them anyway, Kitty was wearing her spy suit that she loves to wear and Jason still wore his black short sleeve shirt over his red long sleeve shirt with Blue jeans and of course the chain from his pocket watch in his right pocket.


	20. Chapter 5 Part 2

They meet the others outside T.U.F.F. HQ; Dudley drove up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Kitty sat in the passenger seat next to him while Jason and Keswick sat in the back. The Chief just kind of hopped around; since he's so small he really couldn't sit in a actual seat. That didn't really matter much since they didn't have to go so far, plugs with Dudley's driving, they made it their 10 minutes faster than they normally would and only crashed in two food stands. That's actually a record since he crashes into about three or four. They got out of the car, a bit dizzy at first, and walked to the long boring line at the entrance.

After what appeared to be two hours Dudley moaned, "Isn't this line ever going to move!"

Jason took out his watch and said, "It's only been two minutes since we got here, the line isn't going to move that much."

"But I'm tired of waiting, plus I'm a dog, I have a hard time with time. For you its two minutes, for me its forever!" Dudley answered back as a little kid would when he's bored.

Kitty noticed Jason's pocket watch for the first time in, well forever. It was a simple Silver colored pocket watch with a weird design of a Tiger surround by flames on the front. It hung by a medium length chain that was attached to it, and a small pin on his jeans. He normally left it in his pocket since he never really needed it. Kitty looked at Jason and asked, "So what's with the pocket watch? You have a wrist-com, why do you need a shiny pocket watch for anyway?"

Jason looked down at the watch, he was silent at first, but he looked back at Kitty and said, "Well it's the only thing I have that might have any connection to my parents. See as long as I can remember I've had this watch. Once when I first opened it to check the time there was a little note that fell out. It said to always have hope and to never give up when things go wrong. I've had it since I was a kitten. It might not have anything to do with my parents at all, but I like to have it around. Plus it's shiny and has this cool design on it."

"Yeah Dudley told me that you never knew your parents, He also said some other stuff about that." Kitty said while looking down. She couldn't possibly imagine how life would be like without someone to help or guide you.

Keswick looked at the both of them and said, "Well don't be too sad. Even without parents you turned out alright, I mean look at you, you're a s-s-s-s-secret agent. You help save the day and you got us to be there for you."

Jason looked down at Keswick and says, "I'm not sad because I didn't know my parents. I'm not sad at all, it's just…," He paused for a moment and looked around. He signed and continued, "I just wish I knew why. I was told once as a little kid that things would make since later, and that I have to deal with everything life has to throw at me. But that never made sense."

"How told you that?" Dudley asked confused.

Jason signed again and answered, "Just some guy I meant when we were kids. That was back when we were learning martial arts and stuff. I didn't know much about the guy but he helped me train for awhile." Jason did a short laugh and continued, "Yeah It was because of him and a couple of others that I was finally able to beat you Dudley."

"Sounds like some crazy guy trying to by a wise karate teacher if you ask me." The Chief said trying to make sense of it all.

Kitty was also confused, she thought for a sec and says, "Well maybe he knew something, you never know. Heck for all we know he could be father."

Dudley shot up and said, "Whoa that would be like one of those movies where the kid loses his dad, but later is reveal that the dad was with him all along. You know, in secret, watching over him and stuff."

Jason laughed and says, "I know that he wasn't my dad. First off he was a wolf, but one thing that did strike me as odd was that he knew something about this Tiger design on my watch. In fact he and his friends had it one some of their stuff, like rings, necklaces, earring, stuff like that. I don't know what it means, but I felt like I could trust them."

Keswick looked at the design on Jason's watch, then shrugged and says, "I can't make sense of the design; perhaps we could do a s-s-s-s-search on the T.U.F.F. super computer when we get back."

"Yeah we'll do that after we spend the afternoon enjoying this free baseball game." the chief said waving his little blue flag.

Dudley hops up and says, "I agree with the chief 100%, we can do that busy work later, now let's hang loose and have fun!"

"Hang loose?" Kitty says questioning Dudley word choice.

Jason put his watch back in his pocket and said, "Yeah I don't care that much for the design's purpose, we can do that whenever. Hey look the line went down a lot. We'll be watching the game in no time."

"Thanks goodness the game doesn't start till 6:30, we'll have 30 minutes to get snacks and drinks and other nifty baseball stuff before the game starts.

The five of them walk down to the ticket booth and got inside the stadium. They walked through a dark hall with a bright light on the other side. As they walked through the light they saw the Baseball stadium. It smelled like peanuts and buttered popcorn, with long rows with red cushioned chairs around the entire stadium, divided by stair cases to allow people to walk in or out. In the center was, of course, the baseball diamond. There were a couple of the players practicing for the game. In blue there was the wolves, while in red where the cougars. There were fans dressed in either red or blue all over the place. There were a couple food stands in sections and there where animals walking around with a basket of all types of snacks such as peanuts, popcorn, cotton candy, marshmallows, doggy treats, catnip, and ice cream. Some had drinks like bottled water, soda, lemonade, and coffee.

The five of them walked to the front row, however they were asked to show their tickets by two of the guards who where there. Dudley gave them the tickets they one and they where lead to their seats. For people who didn't know, front row seats may not get the foul ball, but they get to be closer to the athletes then anybody. Sometimes they might even talk to them. Dudley went to get snacks for everyone, when he came back there was an announcement that the game was about the start. All of the players were on the field at this point and everyone stood up for the nation anthem. Once that was taken care of they started the game.

The wolves where batting first, after a few hits Logan Wolf went up, and as people would guess, he hit a home run and scored three points. After that he walked back to the bench and sat by his teammates. At that point Dudley nudged Jason to get his attention. Jason was a bit annoyed and turned to him and asked, "What do you want? I'm not walking to the restroom with you."

"What the restroom? No I went before I got the snack, don't worry I washed my hands. Look Logan is sitting over there with the rest of his team." Dudley said pointing to the benches.

Jason looked over and says, "Yeah what's your point?"

"Dude we could totally sneak back there and get him to autograph a baseball for us. Come on we did this type of thing back when we were kids. Nothing changed much since then, except the fact that we're even better at it now." Dudley said wagging his tail.

Jason looked at him seriously for a sec, and then thought back on how he and Dudley used to sneak into arcades and backstage concerts and other off limits areas. Once they even went into a big gaming company and get a sneak peek at a new video game that wasn't told be sold for another couple months. True by told they got found out by security, but they manage to hide in airlocks and escape later on. Jason looked around trying to figure out what toy of security the stadium had. He looked at Dudley and said, "Well there isn't much security here. They probably are guarding the off limits area near the player area. There's got to be a few security cameras around, and they see us if we walked straight in there."

Dudley smile, he already knew Jason was in, he nudged him again and said, "Come on you know you want to. Think about it. Me and you getting autographed baseballs by Logan Wolf."

Jason thought for a sec, he looked over to kitty and said, "Hey I'm going to take Dudley to the restroom alright, we'll be back in a little while."

Kitty was too focused on the game to care, she simple said, "K, be careful, don't get lost and bring me back a pretzel or something."

That's when the Chief shouted, "Get me one too!"

And Keswick joined in saying, "I'll take a pretzel too."

And with that Dudley and Jason walked off to the big Hall then entered.


	21. Chapter 5 Part 3

Dudley And Jason walked around the big hall until they stumbled upon a wooden door. It was locked, but Jason used one of his claws to pick the lock and it opened slowly. They walked around for a bit then they heard voices coming toward them. They looked around and saw a door leading to another room, without much time they decided to go in, just in case the voices where those of security guards. They shut the door behind them and listen in to hear if they voices had left.

They heard, "Look if I wanted to get lost I would have blind folded myself, are you sure you know where your going." The voices sounded like Snaptrap's but it was hard to tell, plus why would Snaptrap be at a baseball game, a better question will be Why is Snaptrap lost at a Baseball game?

A moment later they heard, "Look Boss I told you that I didn't know where to go, but then you shouted lead us or perish. What choice do I have?" The voice was kind of deep, with a little deep southern or new yorker ascent.

Then they heard, "Look boss, with all do respect I think we are actually going the wrong way, I believe we are heading to the seating for everyone who came to watch the game." This voice was done in a british ascent. It was calm and reasonable.

Then a whiny cracky voice was heard saying, "My feet hurt for walking for two hours strait, Why are we even at a ball game anyway?"

Then the first voice shouted, "Look We're here for a good reason trust me, now I suggest you do a little less whining otherwise you'll be doing a lot more swimming with sharks, got that!"

And with that the voices where to far to hear anymore. Jason and Dudley looked at each other and rose their shoulder as a sign of "I have no idea what that was about" They opened the door again and walked further down the hall. Jason notice that there was a baseball bat rack (try saying that 5 times fast) on the side of the wall. Next to it was a bucket with brand new baseballs. Dudley and Jason took on of each, why just get a signed ball when you can get a signed ball and a signed bat.

Dudley does a few practice swings on the bat saying, "Wouldn't it be cool if Logan signed all this stuff for us. Jason how much further do you think it is anyway?"

"Can't be to far, I'm actually surprised at the lack of security here, I figure there would be way more guards." Jason said looking further down the hall.

Dudley Hit a ball down the hall and watched it bounce further and further away. He then turned back and said, "Well no point wasting time here wondering where the guards are, lets get a move on already."

Jason nods and follows Dudley, who had to make a quick stop to get another ball. They walk down the hall, They where able to hear screaming fans from outside every now and then. The hall came to a dead end at a locked door. Jason sighed and picked the lock with one of his claws. There was a loud shout coming from behind them saying, "Hey your not allowed to go in there!"

Dudley and Jason turned around and saw to security guards, both Kangaroos. They simply walked through the once locked door and closed it behind them. Jason relocked it as Dudley pouched some heavy creates against it. The creates where filled with a bunch of peanuts. (Weird, but this is baseball so what do you expect) They stood there for a minute to see if it was good enough to stand on its own. There was knocking and yelling coming from the other side of the door. The Guards where yelling, "Hey you crazy kids, This is a restricted area, Your not allowed in here. Come out quietly and maybe we won't have to call your parents."

Jason and Dudley looked at each other, then started to laugh, first off because there was nothing the guards can do to stop them, and second because the guards thought they where kids. That threat to call their parents didn't mean much. Dudley nudges Jason and says, "Dude we could totally outsmart the guards."

At that moment lights flashed on both Jason and Dudley, there was also a guy saying, "Freeze, We have you surrounded. There's no point in trying to resist us."

Other guards had shown up at the spot. They weren't armed, unless you count flashlights, a big stick and pepper spray as a weapon. Dudley and Jason could have taken care of the guards no problem, but that would make a mess of things and that wasn't what they wanted to do. Plus it would bring way to much attention to them. Jason looked around a saw a air vent close to the door they entered. He nudged Dudley and pointed at it. Without even saying a word they both got the idea. They jumped up onto the crete and opened the vent and quickly crawled through. The Guards tried to stop them, but they weren't fast enough and Jason had put the vent back on and clawed the sides to prevent it from being opened again. With that they quickly crawled through the ventilation shaft.

At this point they where completely lost, Their plan has come to a quick stop. The only thing they could think of was getting out. However with the guards searching, they would have to avoid the halls. That left only one choice. They would have to find a way to get onto the baseball field and make their way to the dugout. Simple enough.

They crawled around a bit longer until they passed a vent with a bright light coming from the pother side. Jason looked through and saw that it was as close to the field as they where going to get. He turned back to Dudley and said, "Okay this is it, We will be close to the field if we get out here. All we got to go is get to the dugout where Logan is and ask him to sign our stuff."

"Are there any guards there?" Dudley asked getting a better grip on his bat and ball.

Jason looked back through again, He didn't see any guards there, he turn back and said, "I don't see any, look we just got to make sure not to bring any attention toward our selves."

"Okay, but if this goes wrong it was all your plan, so its your fault." Dudley says pushing the vent open.

"Wait this was your idea, how is it my fault?" Jason shouted back annoyed that Dudley was going to blame him.

Dudley had pouched the vent open and hopped out. He turned back and said, "Well you could have talked me out of it, you're responsible for my irresponsibility."

Jason hopped out of the vent and shouted, "What? Dudley you're…." he stopped for a moment and thought for a sec. He then continued, "Okay you got me, but lets get the record clear, If kitty finds out it was your fault."

"And if the chief finds out it's your fault, Okay glad we cleared that up, so lets go!" Dudley says running toward the field.

He and Jason ran to the fence the marked the borders of the field and easily hopped over it. The field had been a bit lower than they had though and fell down onto the ground. They dusted themselves off and looked around. They where on the exact opposite side of the field where they wanted to be. Then out of no where a ball comes down from the sky and hits Jason on the head. It bounces off and Dudley manages to catch it. Dudley looks around and sees people in red uniforms cheering. Turns out he had caught the ball and got someone out. (What are the chances) The weirdest part is that no one question where Dudley came from or why he was already holding a bat and ball.

Jason gets up and looks around, His eyes open wide and he says, "Dudley I think we might have made a mistake."

Then the announcer shouts off his PA, "And Carlos is out, Thanks to that white dog on the outer field, I got to say after it bounced off the Cat's head I thought it would be out. But lucky the dog caught it, now the question is, who are those two."

The second announcer then response, "I don't know Chuck, but I'm receiving word that they are the newest members of the Cougars, They appear to be late to the game and did not have time to change into uniform."

The first announcer laughed and said, "Well they waste no time in making an appearance. Now lets do a replay on that surprise catch, shall we." Then the Jumbo-Tron showed the ball hitting Jason's head and falling into Dudley's hand.

Now most of the stadium was laughing, The second announcer then continues, "Well I may not know where these two came from, but one thing is certain, they either are really good at baseball, or they have no idea whats going and just got really lucky. Either way we can all say that was funny."

"Yes it was Mike(second announcer), yes it was, Now if only they would throw the ball back to the pitcher." The first announcer said(Chuck)

Dudley looked at Jason and laugh nervously and said, "Well we may have caught the ball, but I don't think we drew to much attention to ourselves."

"Just throw the ball back and lets get out of here." Jason said rubbling the part of his head where the ball had hit.

Dudley throws the ball back to the pitcher and the player prepare for the next batter. Dudley and Jason walked closer in, trying not to be noticed. Thats when the new batter hit the ball high in the air. Dudley and Jason had made it to second base when the ball comes down and hit Jason in the head again, this time to be caught by an actual player on second. Not only did they get the batter out, but they also got a runner out. The umpire called, "Change sides!"

Now all the players went up the the dugout, with Dudley and Jason going along to. Some of the players patted them on the shoulder and said things like, "Good Job" "Way to go" "Nice catch" "Your head is like a ball magnet" "I don't remember you being on the team, but that was great." "Rookie you did alright"

The whole time Dudley and Jason felt out of place. They knew for a fact if either the chief or Kitty pay close attention and recognized them they be toast. They finally make it to the dugout and sighed heavily. Jason turn to Dudley and said, "Man we better hope we can get the autograph soon, others people will start to ask questions."

"Your telling me, you realize this game is being aired live, dude we were on television for a short while. If my mom sees this she's going to freak." Dudley said tithing his grip on his bat.

Jason gulped and said, "Man Kitty going to kill us, dude we can't die now, do you know how bad that is for your health."

"Ok seriously, your overreacting, yes Kitty will be mad at us for sneaking onto the field for autographs, but she can't kill us. She needs us for…. well something i guess. If she wanted to kill us she would have done it by now." Dudley said trying to calm Jason down.

Jason did a short laugh, he knew that much was true, he looked back at Dudley and says, "You got a point there, but I just can't stand her being mad at me forever."

Dudley sits down on the bench and says, "It's not forever, It one or two weeks tops."

"Ok you dog, your up after Greg, who is after Me." Said a deep voices right behind Jason.

They turned to look to see who it was, It was Zack Cougar, the team Captain. And he was referring to Dudley. Jason looks back at Dudley and says, "Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Zack patted Jason on the back and said, "Good work back there on outfield. Way to use your head, you'll go up after the dog, got it."

Dudley and Jason looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, "Yeah we're in trouble now." they laughed nervously and gulped, They knew that if this doesn't bring attention to them nothing would. They stood there and hoped for a miracle.

Meanwhile…


	22. Chapter 5 Part 4

Meanwhile….

Dudley and Jason had just left for the restroom (so they claim). Kitty puts some popcorn in her mouth and stood up and cheered with everyone else, due to someone hitting a home run. Keswick jumped up, however he had nachos on his lap, so he he jumped up they fell onto the guy in front of him who was standing on the actual field. He was a sponsor for one of the team so he had special privileges such as being on the field. He was also a bulldog. (For those who never been to a game, this is not a ideal thing to do. If your ever in this situation just hope the guy or girl in front of you is either, understanding, cool, not one of those crazy fans, not a tough guy, or won't overreact. If anything, hope that you can take him, if it's a girl probably not a good thing to hit her, unless you're a girl. That has its own rules I'm not going to go over.) The Guy stands up, turns around and looks Keswick in the eye and says, "You got a problem."

Keswick cowards back onto his seat and says, "What? Who me? No, no problem at all, I'm j-j-j-j-just watching the game." He began to laugh nervously. As everyone knows, Keswick isn't a strong person or whatever he is.

"I don't take kind to little critters like you who think it's all funny to drop food on others. Especially ones who ain't know how to take responsibility for their actions." said the man, obviously he's either a redneck or from the south.(Not trying to offend, I just think those are the type of people who are strong and are willing to defend themselves. Sorry about his wording and again not trying to offend)

Kitty steps in between the two and looks the man in the eye and says, "Yeah well why don't you stop picking on shorties and pick a fight with someone who will teach you a thing or two about manners."

"Hey!" Keswick shouts, offended about being called short.

The guys steps back and says, "Now I ain't hurting no ladies, this is between me and him."

Kitty takes out her claws and says, "Yeah well he's with me, you got a problem then you'll have to talk to me."

The guy backs off and says, "Look I ain't got a problem, I just want an apology for the nachos." Truth was he wasn't a fool, he knows Kitty could totally take him down. He was trying to get out of it while he still could.

"Keswick clears his throat and says, "I'm sorry I dropped the nachos, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Keswick was still a bit scared, who could blame him, he's just not a fighter.

The guys nodes and says, "Alright I forgives you, now if it ain't to much trouble can you call off your lady friend. She kinda intimidating." Ha big man scared of a small cat, but then again it was Kitty so it might be understandable.

Kitty backs off kind of confused, she never really thought she was that intimidating. She looks back at Keswick and says, "Smooth move almost getting into a fight with a bulldog."

Keswick laughed nervously and said, "Thanks for saving me from that."

"Don't mention it." Kitty answers back while taking a drink from her soda. She looks around and says, "Where did Dudley and Jason go?"

The chief hops over and says, "They went to the restrooms and to get us all pretzels remember."

Kitty thinks for a sec then says, "Well I don't trust Dudley to wash his hand, I'll go get the pretzels, you two stay here and remember if you if either of you two guys get into another fight I won't be here to get you out."

Keswick and the chief look at each other and say, "We'll be careful."

With that Kitty walked out to the snack booth or stand or whatever people call it. She walked by the hall Dudley and Jason had walked in and proceeded to get the pretzels. While she was turned around she heard, "Boss I think Ollie was right, this is the seating for all the people." the voice was the same southern or new Yorker voice from in the hall with Dudley and Jason. (Spoiler Alert: its Francisco if you haven't gotten it by now)

"Look, it doesn't matter if Ollie was right, we just need to get to safe with all the money for this charity game is." said the voice that sounded like Snaptrap's. Ok its Snaptrap.

"Wait, your plan is to steal all the money for charity, well that's absolute terrible, I must say you certainly have out done yourself Boss." said the British voice (Ollie)

"I wanted to ride the ponies, but noooo, we had to steal money from charity." said the cracky whinny voice (Larry)

Snaptrap shouts, "Your lucky there isn't a shark tank at baseball stadiums otherwise you would so be in one."

Kitty turns around and sees Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, and Ollie looking down at the baseball field. She pulls out her blaster that she just so happened to be carrying around. (How that get through the metal detectors) She points it at them and shouts, "Freeze Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap and his goons turn around and saw Kitty, Snaptrap steps a little bit closer and says, "Oh well if it isn't Agent Katswell, Good to see you here, you enjoying the game?" He was trying to act innocent.

Kitty sees through his act and says, "Nice try, I heard what you plan on doing and I'm telling you now that that will never happen."

"So where are Agent Puppy and your brother?" Snaptrap says, behind his back he was doing the hand sign to tell the others to slip away while he distracted her.

Kitty gets confused and asks, "What brother? My brother isn't a T.U.F.F. agent."

"What are you talking about? You said he was your old partner, and he was there when I kidnapped you. He fought alongside Agent Puppy and got you back remember. Then later you guys decided to paint our HQ for no reason. What was with that anyway?" Snaptrap says. He turns around for a sec to check if the other guys understood the gesture. Everyone started stepping back and hid themselves along the many fans.

Kitty thought for a sec, and then she laughs and says, "Oh you mean Jason, He isn't my brother. He just looks like me, your probably the only one recently that hadn't got the two of us mixed up."

Snaptrap started to laugh only because Kitty was, he then said, "Oh he only looks like you, very interesting. Well maybe you should find them before they get into any trouble like the time he tried to surf on that water slide."

"He did what? Wait how do you know if he did that?" Kitty asked trying to imagine it.

"Well he post internet video of him and a bunch of other doing stupid things like that. That was just the first thing I can think of." Snaptrap said backing away slowly.

"How those end?" Kitty asked a little concerned.

"Well you should go find him and ask him yourself. You better act fast before he and Agent Puppy do something reckless." Snaptrap says as he prepares to run.

Kitty looks at him and said, "They wouldn't do anything dumb right now….. Or would they?" She began to question her fate that they would behave.

Snaptrap point up in a random direction and shouts, "Look there they are with snowboards trying to fly!"

Kitty looks back, she only see kids screaming for ice cream. She turns back and shouts, "What are you talking about?" But by then it was to late. Snaptrap had fled and hid among the huge numbers of baseball fans.

She smacks herself for being so easy to fool, she calls the chief through the wrist-com and says, "Chief Snaptrap is here at the baseball game, he's going to steal the charity money for the game, we need to find Dudley and Jason quickly and stop him."

The chief only heard about half of what she said, Everyone was laughing and pointed at the Jumbo-Tron.(Jason's Fail) The chief then says, "I heard Snaptrap is here, which can't be good, Find Agent Puppy and Katson and stop him quickly."

"That's exactly what I said!" Kitty yells back at him, she continues, "Where do you think they are?"

Keswick showed the chief something and the chief sighed. He looked back at Kitty and says, "Look at the Jumbo-Tron."

Kitty looks and sees the ball bouncing off Jason's head and into Dudley hand. She looked made, then said, "Oh those idiots are so dead."

"Don't kill them; it's bad for their health." Keswick yells over the phone or in this case wrist-com.

Kitty hangs up the wrist-com before the chief had time to say anything. She looked down at the field and saw the ball hit Jason on the head again, but this time to be caught by someone at second. She then says to herself, "Why do I have to be partners with two complete idiots." She then ran to the field, as Jason and Dudley walked to the dugout. Things aren't looking to good for them.


	23. Chapter 5 Part 5

Zack had hit a home-run, while Grieg was at bat, Zack looks toward Dudley and says, "Okay dog you're up, I hope you hit the ball as well as you're able to catch it off your friend's head."

Dudley laugh nervously and said, "Uh here's the thing, me and my friend aren't actually on your team, we are just fans who wanted to get your and Logan autograph on our baseball bats and baseball."

Zack looked down at Dudley and said, "Well that doesn't change the fact that you're up. Look you and your friend helped us out last inning and now I'm asking you as a friend to help us out again. Come on I thought It was every fans dream to play alongside their favorite players."

Jason stepped forward and said, "You don't understand, see we have this friend who would kill us if she finds out we were doing something this stupid. We snuck through security and went on the field just for autographs."

Zack laughed when Jason mentioned that this friend would kill them. He said calmly, "She isn't going to kill you, Plus this is a once in a lifetime chance. Are you really going to give that up?"

Dudley and Jason looked at each other and both said, "Well this is a once in a lifetime chance."

Zack looked at the two of them and asked, "So you'll do it?"

Before they could answer someone shouted behind them, "You two idiots better have a good explanation on what your doing here."

Dudley and Jason didn't have to turn around to know it was Kitty; Jason shut his eyes and said, "Great now we're dead."

Zack looked behind them and saw Kitty; he laughed and said, "Who is she, your sister? You two look like twins. So she's the one the two of you are scared of."

Kitty stood between Jason and Dudley and said, "First off, I'm not his sister, second they should be afraid of me right now, and lastly you don't have to worry about them, I'll get them out of your hair." She began to pull on Dudley's and Jason's ear and was about to drag them away when she heard "Stop."

She turn back around and saw Zack, he looked down at her and said, "I'm sorry if they cause you trouble, but I was actually expecting them to bat right now. Everyone thinks they're on my team and I want to see how good they are."

Kitty looks Zack in the eye and says, "I'm sorry but this is an emergency. We have a criminal here trying to steal all the charity money. We have to stop him."

Zack gets all confused and asks, "Wait, you guys are cops?"

Dudley who was trying to get his ear out of Kitty's grip said, "We're with T.U.F.F., but that's not why we're here honest."

Kitty rolled her eyes and let go of the two of them. Dudley was rubbing his ear and Jason looked down at the ground. For a moment it looked like he was crying. He wiped the tear off quickly. Kitty looks down and asks, "Why where you crying."

"I wasn't crying! Look it's my ears, they're really sensitive, and when you grabbed me by the ear, the pain was just so unbearable I started to tear up a bit, but I wasn't crying." Jason said looking away trying not to make eye contact.

Kitty stopped being mad and sat down by Jason saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, are you going to be okay."

Zack looked down and said, "Dog, I need you to bat now, don't worry I'll talk with the cat."

Dudley ran off to bat. Kitty would have stopped him, but she felt to guilty about hurting Jason enough to make him cry, or as he says tear up. (He was really crying, he just won't admit it)

Zack goes over and says, "Little fella are you alright, look I don't know much about this whole T.U.F.F. thing, but I think your girlfriend might need you to stop this villain guy."

Both Jason and Kitty looked at him all seriously and said, "Girlfriend?"

Kitty stands up and says, "I am not his girlfriend!" at the same time,

Jason gets up too and says, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Zack steps back and says, "Whoops okay, so your not dating. (this guys a genius[sarcasm] ) Anyway point is maybe you should stop this villain." He pauses for a moment, then asks Kitty, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

Kitty looks at him and says, "I was actually going to ask you the same thing, you look so familiar." she looks back at Jason and says, "Okay you can bat just once okay, then we got to stop Snaptrap got it."

Jason looks at her and says, "Why are you being so cool about this, normally you'll yell at Dudley and me for a bit longer."

"Look, let's just say I feel bad about making you cry okay, this is to make us even, I'm going to start looking for Snaptrap, After your done, get Dudley and go guard the safe with the money. I got to run, later." And with that Kitty ran off in search of Snaptrap and his goons.

Jason looked at her run off and he yelled, "I wasn't crying!" he then looked back at Dudley who managed to make it to second. With the other guy on third, Zack handed Jason the bat and said, "If your going to back out, now the time to do it."

"Ha me back out? Not even in your dreams, watch I'll be able to get one of them home watch." Jason said confident about himself.

Jason got up to bat and the pitcher threw the ball. Something shined in Jason's eye and he didn't see the ball, He swing and mess the ball, to early. The catcher shouted, "Strike one." Jason looked around to see what was shining in his eyes. He didn't see anything so he prepared for the next ball. Again as the ball came something shined in his eyes and he swung and missed. This time he pay attention to where the light came from. He looked closely and saw someone holding up a mirror. It was a small possum with glasses. Jason figured it out and called Kitty on the wrist-com. As soon as she picked up she said, "I heard you got two strikes, I figured you do better than that. Even I can hit the ball."

"It's Larry; he's holding a mirror up and blinding me every time the ball comes." Jason answered back, preparing for the ball to come again.

"Well where is he, I'll get him." Kitty says looking around, she was looking in a big crowd of people.

He's way over there, but what do I do, I can't hit the ball if he's going to blind me again, and I can't wait for you to stop him." Jason says looking at the pitcher who is stretching his arm for the final toss.

"Well you think of something, I'll try and stop him." Kitty says as she hangs up.

Jason looks around and shouts "Time out!"

Everyone shouted angrily. They didn't want a pause in the game. The catcher nods and shouts, "Time Out!"

Jason looks back to Zack and takes a white rag. He blind folds himself and walks back to the batter area. Everyone started questioning what he was doing. Then Chuck (first announcer) said, "It appears like the batter is blindfolding himself, Mike what do you make of this?"

"I think the balls that hit him in the head, may have cause brain damage. Obviously he's gone crazy. The chances of him hitting it are slim to none Chuck." Mike answered back (second announcer)

Jason tries and face the pitcher, then he hears Dudley shout, "Jason what are you doing, you're going to miss it like that."

Jason laughs then answers, "Don't worry I've blind folded myself before, It was a training exercise back when I was a kid. The key is to use all your other senses to figure out where things are."

The Pitcher threw the ball; Larry's trick didn't work this time since Jason couldn't see anyway. He swung the bat and actually manages to hit the ball high in the air. The ball went out of the park. Jason took the blind fold off and asked, "Did I hit it?"

Everyone in red was cheering, while everyone in Blue was just speechless. The fact Jason blind folded himself and still manage to hit the ball was unbelievable. Dudley ran up and asked, 'How did you do that? You didn't even know the ball was coming."

"I told you, you have to rely on your other senses, I heard the ball coming through the vibration it made in the air." Jason said trying to sound smart.

"Really?" Dudley asks; he didn't believe it.

"Yes, OK well most of it, A little dumb luck every now and then isn't a bad thing." Jason said laughing, then he remembered what kitty had said and he says, "Dudley no time to explain we got to find Kitty and Snaptrap, let's go."

And with that they ran to find Kitty and Snaptrap.


	24. Chapter 5 Part 6

Dudley and Jason ran to where Larry was hiding in the stand. Kitty had meet them there, however Larry was nowhere to be seen. Kitty looked around and tense and asked, "Where could that little freak run off to?"

Dudley started smelling around saying, "Maybe I can use my K9 sense of smell to find him."

Jason watched Kitty pace around and Dudley smelling things for awhile before he finally asks, "So they're plan is steal all the money for Charity right? Well wouldn't they be where the money is being held?"

Kitty looks up at him and says, "Hey, you might be right, So we just have to go there and we'll find SnapTrap. Great, So where are they keeping the money?"

"How the heck am I suppose to know, I'm just putting two and two together. Kind of like detective work, I'm actually surprised none of you guys thought of it. Point is I don't know, how about you guys think of something." Jason says back at her.

Kitty looks angrily back at him and shouts, "Well sorry for asking for your opinion. I just figured since you where sooooo smart you know where it is."

"Great now I'm the bad guy. " Jason says quietly to himself. He sighs, looks back and Kitty and says, "Okay I'm sorry, I may have over done it a bit. I'm Sorry. Can we just forget this conversation and find SnapTrap."

Kitty rolls her eyes, then smiled and said, "You know I can't stay mad at either You or Dudley for a long time, Come'on."

Before Jason could say something Dudley hops up and says, "Okay I found them, they're heading to the ticket booth, all the money must be there."

"How do figure that out?" Jason asked confused.

"Dudley's K9 sense of smell, It's really useful during missions. That's why I know I can count on him for this type of stuff. Just like I can count on you for your reasoning and how you guys can count on me for my skills. See the three of make a good team." Kitty answers back.

She then leads them to the ticket booth at the front of the stadium. The side door was broken down. Kitty stands alongside the wall right next to the open door. Dudley went on the opposite side. Jason stood next to Dudley, but there was a window next to them. So naturally Jason looks through. The clerks where tides to chairs with blind folds. Jason pokes Dudley and shows him the tide up clerks. They then whispered it to Kitty. Jason looks back through and see an open door that leads to another room. He looks back at the two of them and says, "Relax If SnapTrap is here then he'll be in another room. He's pretty much trapped in there."

"Well it could be a trap, you never know what that crazy guy is going to do." Kitty says trying to figure out what to do next.

Dudley walks in and unties the clerks. He quickly said, "Get out of here, we got this handled."

Jason follows Kitty in and says, "Well how do we know he's got something planned. That guy isn't the brightest person around, chances are they're trying to figure out how to open the safe or lock or whatever the money is being held in."

"Yeah right, there's no way SnapTrap would try and steal money from a safe without a plan to get it." Kitty says confident that they have to stop them quickly.

The three of them ran through the door and to both Kitty's and Dudley's surprise SnapTrap and his goons where banging on a safe trying to open it. Jason leans over to Kitty and says, "I told you so."

Kitty rolls her eyes and blasts Ollie into Francisco. Larry runs behind some creates and Snaptrap just looks at them puzzled and asks, "Well we aren't doing anything bad yet, so there isn't a real reason for arresting us right?"

"He's got a point." Jason said looking around.

"No he doesn't, he's about to steal charity money. Just because he hasn't done it yet doesn't mean we can't stop him from doing it." Kitty yells back.

Dudley ran up and tackled Snaptrap into the wall. Kitty ran and handcuffed Ollie and Francisco. Jason hopped over the crete and spin-kicked Larry to Kitty before landing on the ground. Snaptrap pouched Dudley off him and pulled out a net gun and shot it. Dudley was trapped in the net and was flung to the opposite side of the room. Jason ran toward Snaptrap, however Snaptrap had shot the net gun a second time and Jason was trapped in it and flung back to the crete.

Kitty looked at the two of them and shouted, "How could you guys let yourselves get caught so easily?"

"Well I didn't see the net gun so that's my excuse, how about you Jason?" Dudley said before he began trying to chew his way out.

"I didn't think he had a second net. Plus I'm barley paying attention half the time anyway." Jason replied cutting the net with his claw.

Kitty sighs and starts blasting Snaptrap again, without any luck. Snaptrap busted through a window that was behind him and he ran back into the stadium. Kitty put handcuffs on Larry and called for someone to pick up the villains they captured. When she got off she helped both Dudley and Jason get out of the net saying, "You guys are lucky to have me around, otherwise you guys would be trapped all the time."

Dudley says, "Thanks." then goes off to chase Snaptrap as soon as he's free. As soon as Jason is free he looks at Kitty saying, "Thanks is guess, So what's the plan now."

"Simple…. ok i don't have a plan lets just follow Dudley." Kitty says embarrassed that she hadn't thought of anything more helpful.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jason said following Kitty out of the window.

Dudley had chased Snaptrap back to the playing field, where he grabbed a couple base ball bats and, in a pathetic attempt, tried to hit Dudley with it. Dudley grabs one of the bats and pulls it away from Snaptrap and punches him into a small crete on baseballs. When Kitty and Jason show up Dudley pretty much has it taken care. Kitty puts the handcuffs on him and they all cheer that they caught him.

The moment they started to cheer the entire stadium cheers. At first the agents assumed it was because they caught Snaptrap, which is really weirs since no one knew Snaptrap was even here. No it was actually the end of the game, The game resulted in a tie, so both teams won, or lost, it depends on how you see it. JAson and Dudley looked disappointed, they wanted to see the game, and get autographs from their favorite players. Now it seemed like they didn't get either.

Then two guys stood behind the three of them. It was both Logan wolf and Zack Cougar. Thy smiled and looked down at the agents, then Zack stepped forward and said, "See these are those agent I told you about that wanted our autographs. The ones that pretended to be on my team and caught the fly balls."

Jason and Dudley were speechless. Kitty stilled looked puzzled and said, "I'm pretty sure I know you guys from somewhere, but I can't remember where."

Logan looked at Kitty for a minute or so and asked, "Where you on a softball team when you where little?"

Kitty looked confuse and said, "Well yeah I was, but how do you know?"

"Wait a sec, is your name Kitty? Last name Katswell." Zack asked

Kitty thinks for a sec and asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Wait Zack, she can't be who I think she is, is she?" Logan asked

Zack smiled a nudged Logan saying, "Yeah this is Little Katswell, back in the 6th Grade we co-coached your softball team."

Kitty looks at them and smiled, she laughed and said, "Oh Yeah I remember you guys now, back when I was in the second grade you guys where the coaches."

Dudley and Jason didn't believe what they where hearing. Not only where they talking (sort of) with two of their favorite players, but their friend actually played with them when she was a little kid. Jason looked at kitty and asked, "Wait Kitty you actually know Zack and Logan?"

Dudley was speechless up to that point and he said, "Wow I can't believe it. Kitty knows them. And the thing I can't believe the most is why she never told us."

"Know her? Well we trained her, Before we came along Little Katswell here couldn't hit the ball at all, sometimes it even went backward." Logan said patting Kitty on top of her head.

Kitty pushed his hand of and said, "Yeah but who was the one who put that cheating coach in a full biddy cast." She seemed to be mad maybe even offended by the previous comment.

Zack laughs and said, "You know you never proved that he was cheating, but it doesn't matter we won the game so it doesn't matter."

"Body cast?" Jason said taking a step away from Kitty.

Kitty ignored the question and continued, "Yeah and top calling me Little Katswell. It's Kitty, just leave it like that."

"She hasn't changed a bit a =t all, well she did get taller and all, but overall she's till that little kids with anger management issues." Logan said, joking of course but to Kitty it was all real.

Dudley and Jason did a little quiet laugh, trying not to get Kitty to noticed. Otherwise she'll kill them. Zack held out three baseball bats and gave one to each of them. Logan handed them a baseball. The agents looked at it and on there was both Logan Wolf's and Zack Cougar's Autograph. Dudley and Jason jumped up and cheered. Kitty was happy and whispered to both Logan and Zack, "Thanks, I think they love it, now they might not be so bummed that they missed most of the game."

Both of them laughed at said, "No problem, it's the least we could do for you."

With that Kitty, Dudley and Jason where asked to leave the stadium by security, only because of the cleaning crew that was coming in. They meet up with the Chief and Keswick outside. Dudley ran up and told them how Kitty knew Logan and Zack and showed off his autographed Baseball bat and Baseball.

While that was going on Jason looked at Kitty and said, "So you had anger management problems when you where a kid?"

Kitty ignored the question at first and looked away. She was kind of embarrassed by that. She eventually looked back and answered, "Okay fine, yeah I did. We aren't perfect. I was a little short tempered as a kid and I may have sent a couple of kids to the hospital." Kitty paused and looked down. She said quietly, "You must think I was a freak."

Jason looked down at her and said, "Why would I think that. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. I would know. I may have done a few things I'm not proud of. And I might eventually do some things as a result of it, but you can't let that affect what's happening now. I don't think any less of you because you had a few problems as a kid. We've all been there. If it's any consolation I actually had a bit of an angry management problem when I was a Kid too."

"Kitty laughed a bit then said, "Really? What you do."

Jason had a little grin on his face thinking about it. He then looked back at her and said, "Ever since I was little, there was always someone who would say something to me that really set me off. It wasn't anything bad, actually it's just the opposite. Ever now and then someone would call me…" He paused and looked away. He thought for a sec then quietly said, "cute."

Kitty was laughing out loud at this point. Jason rolls his eyes and continued, "Yeah Yeah laugh it up. Some idiot would call me cute and I would send him to the hospital. That's usually how it happened. What about you?"

Kitty stopped laughing and said, "I kind of had the same problem, I didn't like being called little. I also didn't like it when someone made a fool out of me, or tricked me. Basically mess with me and I'll send you to the hospital. But I got over that as a teen. How'd you get over it?"

Jason looked away and said, "Well… What if I didn't?"

"You still haven't gotten over it. So if someone called you cute you would flip out." Kitty said laughing about it.

"Yeah pretty much, I gotten better at not going to crazy, point is don't call me cute. Ever." Jason said. He looked back at Dudley, the Chief and Keswick who where waving for Jason and Kitty to come over. He laughed and said, "Come on, Snaptrap and his goons are in jail so let's hang out with Dudley and the others. And let's promise not to talk about this ever again."

Kitty laughed and said, "Okay fine, and thanks. For what's it worth I I'm glad we had this little chat. And I agree, we never talk about it again."

With that they joined the others and rode the T.U.F.F. mobile to the closest Ice Cream shop.

They do a special "The End" pose with Jason on the left, Dudley in the middle And Kitty to the right. Holding up Baseball ball bats and dressed in Baseball uniforms. The a random baseball comes out of know where and hit Jason off screen.


	25. Chapter 6 Part 1

Virus Games

Episode 3 Short 2 Part 1

Dudley and Jason were at a shooting range. Dudley was trying to teach Jason how to use a blaster, since before he was completely clueless. Jason had missed a couple shots and there were burn marks all over the wall. Dudley shakes his head and says, "No no no, you're doing it all wrong. Looks you have to keep it leveled. What do you feel when you blast the blaster."

Jason pulls the blaster again and misses the target. In fact he hit a different target next to the one he was aiming at. He looked back at Dudley and said, "Recoil, what do you think I feel."

"That's not what I meant when I said what do you feel. I mean what do you feel emotionally. Whatever your thinking affects how well you can shoot and aim." Dudley said as he prep Jason for the next shot.

"Uh I guess nervous. This is probably the first time I ever used on of these." Jason said trying to aim it.

Dudley rolls his eyes and says, "Come on is this seriously the first time you used a blaster what have you used before this?"

Jason shoots it and the recoil forces him to hit his head with the blaster. This time he came closer to the target but still overall missed. He turned back to Dudley and said, "Well I use close combat mostly. Ever now and then I use hand weapons, melee weapons, whatever you want to call them."

"Melee weapons. What were you thinking? Are you serious? There's no way you could have manage all this time without a blaster. How do you deal with long range type of stuff." Dudley says not believe that Jason only relays on hand weapons.

Jason had a small grin on his face, He calmly said, "Just watch." He flicked his wrist and a Kunai Knife fly out of his sleeve. He catches it with his hand and throws it at the target and hits dead center. He smiled and looked back and said, "See dead center."

"How can you you hit the target with a Japanese knife but not with a blaster? It doesn't make sense. Wait a sec, why do you have one of those in sleeve?" Dudley said puzzled.

"I always keep one in my sleeves as a drastic measure, I never really use it, but it good to know I have it. I'm also trained in Swords, all kind, A Kyoketshu-Shogei (Chained knife, as in the Ninja Assassin movie, if you never saw that, just type it in on google.) Axes, Dagger, Lances, Spears, Shurikens (Ninja throwing stars) and pretty much any handheld weapon you can think of." Jason said running over to pull the Kunai out of the target board.

Dudley thought for a sec, then said, "So is that why you have that one room at the bottom of your house, you remember the one with weapons all over the room."

Jason looked back at Dudley all seriously, and shouted, "I thought I said never to talk about that room!"

There was a small silence, Dudley walked over to Jason and whispered, "Why is it such a big deal, Look you're making a scene. Dude I'm your best friend why does this have to be a secret."

Jason shook his head and closed his eyes. He pulled the kana out of the target and walked out of the room. As he passed Dudley he quietly said, "Some things are better left a secret, the less you know the better."

Dudley watched Jason get out of the room and as soon as Jason was out he shouted, "Fine I didn't want to know anyway." And with that he walked out the opposite side off the room.

Meanwhile across town at BirdBrains base…..

"Zippy I need you to check the preferences on our newly developed computer program, on the double!" BirdBrain shouted across the room.

Zippy flew into the room and said, "Yes sir Mr. BirdBrain sir. One question, what computer program are you referring to?"

BirdBrain smacked himself in disappointment and said, "The one we been working on for weeks. It's the only one we have created."

"We were working on a computer program? I thought we were just playing computer games. By the way I'm not getting any better at PACRAT, I been playing against the computer and I never win." Zippy said confused.

BirdBrain looked disappointedly at Zippy then said, "We don't have a computer setting on that game. While I was busy making modifications to the program, you've been playing games with it."

"Wait, I was playing with the program. That means I stink even more than I expected." Zippy said looking down.

BirdBrain checked the preferences on his computer and something green flashed onto the screen. He read it quietly and as he did he smiled. He shouted, "Zippy you're a genius!"

Zippy was now confused , she looked at BirdBrain and said, "Uh, Thanks I guess. Just so we are on the same page, can you tell me why you think I'm a genius."

"By Playing PACRAT with the program, you have successfully prepared it to obtain all the Informations and confirmations codes I need to get into the government's super computer. With that we can blow all the banks with missiles and transfer all the money into a private account just for us! Now all we need to do is the final edits and send this monstrosity to wreck havoc on the internet." BirdBrain said all excited about the near completion of his computer program.

"Wait how does playing an old video game make it ready to get confirmation codes from the government's super computer?" Zippy questioned.

BirdBrain transferred some files onto the program and said "It's simple. The program had to obtain the data some way, and since it is familiar with this so called PACRAT it had adapted to obtain all date like that."

Zippy had a blank look on her face, then she said, "I still don't know what you mean."

BirdBrain sighed and said, "To make things clear, Imagine the cheese is computer data. When the program eats the data, it obtains the data. The more data it eats, the more codes we have. the more odes we have the more money we will have. And there also will be less banks, since we will destroy them with missiles that we will have access to on the government computer. Get it?"

"Not at all, It was boring, nerdy and makes little sense to the average person mind. I don't think you can you could ever make then less complicated, but it sounds like it will work so I'm just going to go with it." Zippy said trying to end the conversation.

BirdBrain sighed and says, "I really need to get smarter henchman."

"Or make yourself dumber." Zippy said as a joke.

"You're lucky you can fly fast otherwise I would have to resort to blasting you through the wall." BirdBrain says rolling his eyes and looked away.

Meanwhile…


	26. Chapter 6 Part 2

Meanwhile back at T.U.F.F…

Dudley stormed off into the conference room. Kitty was mindlessly playing with a ball of yarn next to Keswick who was messing with a laptop. Dudley sat down next to them and sighed. No one noticed at first, so he sighed again. Again No one noticed, So he took a deep breathed and sighed louder. Kitty sets the yard down next to her and says, "Ok fine, what's the matter?"

Dudley looked over and says, "Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong, why theres nothing wrong here. Oh wait, maybe there is, Maybe my so called best friend is keeping secrets from me and doesn't trust me enough. How's that for a problem?" His voice got louder as he said this, and as hit went louder, he got angrier.

"Sheesh, what are you going on about? I never said or implied anything like that." Kitty said trying to calm Dudley down.

"Wait? No not you! I meant Jason. He doesn't trust me to know about something and is acting like a total jerk." Dudley said crossing his arms and putting his head down.

Kitty looked down at dudley and patted his back saying, "Oh, well what happened? I mean you two are like the best of friends, what secret could he possible hide from you?"

Dudley sat back up and said, "You remember when we trashed his house, and there was that secret room in what I think was a basement. I brought that up and he started yelling about it, saying that I shouldn't be talking about it and stuff."

"Well he did ask us not to ever talk about it remember. I'm sure he has a good reason. Why don't you try asking nicely?" Kitty said trying to be impartial.

"I tried, he said some things are better left secrets, the less I know the better." Dudley paused for a moment then shot up saying, "Jason's a bad guy!"

Kitty and Keswick started laughing and looked at Dudley, who was not amused. Kitty looked confused and said, "Wait a sec your serious about this aren't you? Dudley you can't seriously think for one minute that Jason's a bad guy. He's done nothing but help us and all he asks is to keep that room a secret. Saying Jason's the bad guy is like saying you hate food."

"You can't say you haven't wondered about it too! I'm telling you something's up! Why would he go so far to let no one know about that room. He's hiding something Kitty I just know it." Dudley says sitting back down.

Kitty looked concerned, she thought for a sec and said, "Yeah OK sometimes I think about it, but we just have to respect his privacy. When the time comes we'll know what's up with the room. Till then I suggest the two of you guys apologize and go back to being friends."

Dudley looked back and yelled, "I knew you wouldn't understand. Why do I even bother you always take his side and he'll always take yours. I fighting a pointless battle. Whatever I'm going to go across town to get some Ice Cream, ALONE!" and with that he stormed out of the building and to the ice cream shop.

Kitty sighed and looked at Keswick saying, "Well that could have gone better. I don't see what the big deal is, It just a little secret. It's not like it's going to affect everyone in the city."

Keswick put the laptop down saying, "Well who know's maybe agent puppy if right. Heck for all we know Jason could be your lost brother."

"I don't have a lost brother." Kitty says disagreeing to what Keswick just said.

"I know but I couldn't t-t-t-t-think of anything else to say. Besides Agent Puppy can't be right about Jason being a bad guy. We've know Jason for th-th-th-th-three years, if he was a bad guy, we would have notice something was up." Keswick said messing with his laptop some more.

Kitty rolls the ball of yard around saying, "I know Jason isn't a bad guy, I know Dudley doesn't actually think that way about Jason. But what I don't know is how I'm going to fix this mess."

Keswick jumps up shouting, "Yes!"

Kitty looks at him all seriously saying, "That doesn't help at all!"

Keswick works on the laptop some more saying, "No not that, I manage to create a satellite uplink to several g-g-g-g-government facilities around the country. I've even manage to get the ok to link our T.U.F.F. mainframe to that of the Pentagon."

"How'd you manage that?" Kitty said, not actually caring about the topic.

"Well I sent numerous messages to government facilities and they agree that by creating a satellite uplink to us, that they'll be able to give and receive in-in-in-in-intelligence reports without having to transferred by by code over the web. The Pentagon agreed to it as well and now we have access to classified information thats within our jurisdiction….. you couldn't c-c-c-c-care less could you?" Keswick said all enthusiastically at first, then all anti-emotionally when he asked the question.

"Not at all. Help me with Dudley's and Jason problem!" Kitty said throwing the ball of yard across the room.

Keswick sighed and said to himself, "Intelligence is so neglected around here," He closed the laptop and said, "Why d-d-d-d-don't you try talking to Jason, maybe you'll think of a solution if you had b-b-b-b-both their sides of the story."

Kitty gets up and smiles, she turns to Keswick saying, "Hey that could work, Thanks Keswick your a genus!" and with that she ran out to look for Jason.

Keswick opens his Laptop saying, "I know, well now back to looking through Government files!"

Kitty searches high and low for Jason, apparently not high enough. Jason was on the roof of the building. He was laying down on the ground looking at the sky. Kitty eventually checks the roof and see him laying on the ground. She sat down next to him and asked, "Hey can we talk?"

"We are now." Jason said not even looking at her direction.

Kitty rolls her eyes and says, "Right, anyway I heard what happened between you and Dudley. Are things alright?"

Jason pulled out a coin and started flipping it in the air saying, "More or less, Why?"

Kitty watched the coin go up in the air a couple times, then snapped out of it and said, "You seem pretty down, want to talk about it?"

"Not really?" Jason said flipping the coin so more.

Kitty grabbed the coin when it went up saying, "Well I do, so pay attention."

Jason sat up and said, "Fine, what do you want to talk about."

"Okay first Snap out of it, your acting weird. Your acting emotionless and you seem to have a lot on your mind. Why don't you start by telling me what happened." Kitty said putting the coin on the ground.

Jason sighed and said, "Well it started when I was showing Dudley how well I was with hand weapons. Then he brought up that room I said not to talk about. And it went downhill from there."

"And why was bringing up the room a bad thing? Dudley said you snapped and stormed out of the room." Kitty said concerned.

"Well, I don't like to talk about it. And I can't talk about it. Let's say it brought back some bad memories. Things that happened in the past that I wish never did." Jason said crossing his arm and putting his head down, kind of like a beetle position.

Kitty patted him on the back saying "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jason put his head up and sat back down like normal saying, "I wish I could, but I just can't Kitty. It's complicated, I hope you understand."

"Of course I do, now let's go find Dudley and get this whole thing behind us." Kitty said optimistically.

"Yeah…. No, As much as I want to forgive Dudley I can't. Not Intel he apologizes first." Jason said standing up.

"Oh great, just when I think I make a breakthrough I find out I'm right where I started. Okay lets go find Dudley." Kitty said standing up and walked to the door she came out of. Jason followed her back inside.

The two of them make it the main room of T.U.F.F. Thats when the Alarm goes off and everyone stands in attention. The chief appeared on the biggest screen in the room. He cleared his throat and said, "T.U.F.F. agents we are in high alert. It appears BirdBrain is developing some type of computer program that could wreck havoc on Petropolis. We have satellite confirmation and access record on his internet use. Agent Katswell and her team are to go a prevent him from the launch, which we estimate to be in 3 hours. Everyone else I need to have full monitoring over the web, if the program is allowed to launch we need to be able to track it wherever it goes. We shall start immediately, Katswell find Katson and Puppy and try to get to the program before BirdBrain launch it to the web. That is all."

Everyone started going onto a computer monitor and started monitoring the web. Jason looked a little mad saying, "What the chief didn't see I was right here the whole time? Oh forget it, Come on let;s find Dudley and stop BirdBrain from whatever."

"Don't forget the two of you have to promise not to fight each other. I can't have you guys ruining the mission with constant bickering." Kitty said heading out the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I just want to he hear him say he's sorry." Jason said following her out.

"The two of you are so stubborn, it's a wonder how the two of you didn't put each other in a hospital." Kitty said rolling her eyes and looked around for the T.U.F.F. Mobile. She sighed and said, "I can't find the T.U.F.F. Mobile anywhere. Oh great Dudley must have taken it with him when he left for Ice Cream."

Jason put his head down and quietly said, "Great now we got to walk."

Kitty smacks Jason on the back of his head saying, "Stop your complaining, Lets go"

"Don't we got like 3 hours before the computer program launches." Jason said kicking a soda can on the ground.

"Right, better take the T.U.F.F. cycles" Kitty said pressing buttons on her wrist-com.

"We have T.U.F.F. cycles? Why wasn't I told!" Jason said annoyed back at her.

Within a couple of seconds two T.U.F.F. motorcycles drove themselves in front of the two agents. Jason starred in amazement while Kitty get in one, She put a helmet on sand looked over at Jason saying, "Well you coming or what?"

"Uh right, yeah." Jason said back as he got into the other, He started it and followed Kitty across town. The two drove searching for the Ice Cream shop Dudley was at.

Meanwhile….


	27. Chapter 6 Part 3

Meanwhile at a Ice cream shop across town...

Dudley sat down at a counter with a bowl of ice cream in front of him. It was vanilla with chocolate sauce on. There was also a big bright red cherry on the top. He sighed and put his head down, unfortunately he put his head into the bowl and went face first into the ice cream. A lady waitress walked over and said, "Don't make a mess Hun."

Dudley looked up and saw a Cow lady wearing a waitress outfit looking down at him. He got a napkin and wiped ice cream off his face saying, "Sorry, I'm just a little upset."

"Like I couldn't tell." the waitress said sarcastically

"It just I got in a fight with my best friend and now he's mad at me." Dudley said back

The waitress walked to the other side of the counter saying, "I couldn't care less about your personal problems kid."

"But he's keeping secrets from me, and what type of friend does that!" Dudley yelled putting his hands up in the air, unaware he threw his ice cream toward the ceiling.

The waitress rolled her eye saying, "Everyone had problems kid, and I don't want to hear yours."

"But he is my best friend, and we have been through a lot." Dudley said putting his head down.

The waitress groaned and said, "Fine, let him say he's sorry and the two of you can be friends again. Happy now please stop talking!"

Dudley shot up and said, "Your right weird cow lady, If Jason apologizes then we have nothing to fight about. We can be friends again and continue messing around."

The waitress rolled her eyes and said, "OK now can you please leave and go do that." After she said that Dudley bolted out of the shop. She sighed in relief, but the ice cream that was on the ceiling fell down and landed on her head. She grinned her teeth saying, "That stupid dog always comes in here and makes a mess, and I always have to clean it up."

Outside Dudley ran up the the T.U.F.F. Mobile. But before he got in he saw two lights from the distance. They where head lights of two motorcycles. Kitty and Jason drove up next to Dudley who was confused why they where there. Kitty takes her helmet off and flick her hiar out. She looked mad yelling, "Finally, you don't know how hard it was to find you."

"Kitty? Why are you riding the T.U.F.F. Cycle?" Dudley said confused.

Jason got off his and walked over, throwing his helmet onto the ground saying, "Oh so he knows we have T.U.F.F. Cycles, but no one told me."

Dudley pushed Jason back saying, "Yeah well it looks like you aren't the only one keeping secrets now does it. How does it feel not knowing something cool."

Jason was caught off guard and fell back. He got up and shoved Dudley back saying, "Well at least I'm not a cry baby about it, unlike some people."

"I'm not a cry baby, you're just a jerk for keeping secrets from your best friend!" Dudley said tackling Jason down to the ground.

Jason pushed him of and pinned him to the ground saying, "I told you that it was a secret, and I asked if you would just forget about it, but you insist of talking about it. You can't respect me enough to leave it as a dumb secret."

The entire time Kitty was trying to stop them from fighting, She pulled Jason off of Dudley and yelled, "Knock it off. We have bigger problems then this. We only got an hour left to stop BirdBrain."

Jason pulled his arm away from Kitty saying, "I'll knock it off after he knocks it off."

"You first, or do you prefer to keep it a secret." Dudley said back at Jason.

This time Jason tackled Dudley on the ground and the two rolled in the middle of the street. Kitty pulled out a stun blaster from the side of her T.U.F.F. Cycle and blasted the both of them before they could actually hurt each other. The blast knocked them a feet in a opposite direction. Jason shook his he and and yelled, "What was that for?"

"That was to snap some sense into the two of you." Kitty answered back

Dudley got up and brushed some dust off saying, "We don't need you to solve our problems Kitty, we can handle it."

"I agree with Dudley on this, we can handle it just fine without you." Jason said getting up and removing dust of himself.

Kitty smashed the blaster on the ground and yelled, "The two of you idiots are going to kill each other! I don't care whether or not you need me to solve your problem I'm here to stop you guys from killing each other! The three of us are going to stop BirdBrain and settle this later Alright!"

People around the area cleared the area. Dudley and Jason stepped back in fear. Dudley said quietly, "Alright alright, We'll go stop BirdBrain, just calm down."

Kitty walked up to them and continued yelling, "And I don't want to see the two of you guys fighting while we do this do I make myself clear!"

"Alright Okay Kitty, Dudley and I will stop fighting long enough to stop Birdbrain. Just stay cool alright." Jason said taking a few more steps back. Dudley had did the same, but the two hit a wall, They backed up from the middle of the street to a building on the opposite side; and that still wasn't enough.

Kitty shut her eyes and breath in, and out. When she opened them again she said, "Alright, Lets go." With that she hopped in the driver seat of the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Dudley and Jason walked over to the car, Jason whispered in Dudley's ear, "Is it just me or is she really scary when she's mad."

Dudley whispered back, "You're telling me, I almost ran out of here."

"Lets agree to stop the fighting until we're done with this first okay." Jason said quietly.

"Deal, but only as long as Kitty isn't around, she scares me." Dudley answered back shaking a little.

They hooped in the car, Dudley in passenger seat, and Jason in back. Dudley nudges Kitty asking, "Do you mind if I drive?" Kitty glared at Dudley for a minute then Dudley finally said, "Okay you can drive, I'll just sit here quietly."

Kitty drove them to BirdBrain secret base, however it's not a real secret, He hasn't moved his base in ages, so It's in the same spot as always. She stopped the car next to the base and got out. She looked at the two of them and asked, "Well, you coming or what?"

Dudley groaned and said "Yeah Yeah Yeah we're coming."

Jason hopped out and said, "Let's get this over with now."

"Alright, look there's a window right there. I'll go through the window and see if I can spot where he has this computer program thing. Dudley I want you stay at the front door, I need you to be ready to charge in when I need you to. Jason I need you to around back, quickly. After I spot it, I'll tell you where to go and you try and stop it. Dudley, you and I will take out BirdBrain and his goons. You from the ground and me the above. Jason as soon as you get rid of it give any type of signal and run off. Dudley and I will arrest BirdBrain and his goons and we go home. Okay." Kitty said going over the plan.

"Yeah one question, why do I have to get rid of the computer program, If you'll see it right away why can't you do it?" Jason asked confused.

Kitty rolls her eyes and answers, "Because I don't know much about computers stuff, and I don't trust Dudley around computers."

Dudley yells annoyed, "Hey I know about computer stuff too."

Jason laughs and says, "Yeah right, I bet you'll screw it up."

Dudley grinned his teeth a little saying, "Shut Up! I bet I could a lot of a better job than you!"

Jason laughed even more saying, "Are you serious, I bet you don't even know how to turn on a computer."

Dudley was right about to tackle Jason but Kitty stepped in yelling, "What did I tell you guys before we showed up here!"

Jason and Dudley backed away scared, both saying, "Sorry."

Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she said, "Okay, now stop acting out and lets get this over with."

Dudley and Jason did as they where told. Kitty went through the window and went inside. She landed on a catwalk which was really close to the window. She looked down and saw BirdBrain and Zippy next to a table with a bunch of blueprints. There where a couple computer monitors on a different table next to them. There was a bunch of trash on the ground, and sadly a bunch of bird dropping all over the place. Kitty looked disgusted saying quietly, "EEWW, why don't birds pick up after themselves."

Dudley stood out the front door, he looked inside and saw everything Kitty saw but in a different angle. The owl was standing guard in the front, he was sitting in a forklift left a crate. The Bat was holding some of those signaling lights. He was guiding the owl to set the crate next to others, which is a awful idea letting a blind person guild a forklift. Dudley looks around and see Kitty up on the catwalk. He activates his wrist-com and whispers to Kitty, "Do you see the computer thingy?"

Kitty answers back, "Yeah I thing, I'm assuming its the computers. I'll tell Jason. Afterward we rush in and attack them."

Kitty looked around back and saw Jason walk in, he leaned on the wall and looked around. He spotted Kitty and waved hi. Kitty pointed at the computer monitors, Jason didn't understand at first, but he assumed it was where the program might be. Kitty activated her wrist-com and said to both Dudley and Jason, "Okay, it's go time."

Dudley hopped in blasted the bat from behind. The bat dropped the light signal things and the owl still followed it. Crashing into a wall, that's when BirdBrain notices. Kitty ambushes BirdBrain by leaping off the catwalk and doing a vertical kick downward. She also pulled out her blaster and shot Zippy down to the ground. Jason ran up the the computer monitors and tried finding the program. BirdBrain, who was on the ground, barely manages to clap his hand. When he did a bunch of robots came out of the wall and started blasting at them.

Kitty looked around and said, "I got the drones, Dudley help Jason with the computer, and don't make me regret this."

Dudley nodded and ran up to Jason, he pushed Jason out of the way and started searching for it, Jason pushed him back and continued searching for it; but he didn't have any time to actual look because Dudley pushed him back out of the way. Jason had a mad expression on his face and yelled, "Would you just let me do this thing, I got it covered, go help Kitty."

"NO, I got it covered you go help Kitty!" Dudley yelled back.

Jason shoved Dudley and Dudley shoved Jason, it got to the point where they both where side by side trying to find the program first. They where fighting with each other and where trying to show up the other. By the time they actual found it they didn't even notice because they where to busy fighting. Kitty looked over after karate chopping two robots and yelled, "I thought I said no fighting!"

Dudley and Jason didn't pay any attention to her. Jason had Shoved Dudley onto the computer and was fighting with Dudley. Dudley kicks him off and tackles him to the ground. He picks Jason up and throws him at the computer. Kitty sighs and destroys another three robots and runs to them. Jason grabbed the keyboard and smashed it against Dudley's head, Before Dudley could react something flashed on the monitor and made a loud noise. Jason and Dudley backed off and looked at the screen. In big red flashing letters it said, "Program launched" Dudley and Jason looked at each other and said, "Whoops."

Kitty ran right behind them and looked at the screen. She gasped and then looked beyond mad. She yelled, "What did you idiots do!"

Dudley and Jason turned around and saw Kitty. They gulped and said, "Nothing."

BirdBrain, who just got up off the ground looked at the screen, laughed. He said, "You launched my program 20 minutes ahead of schedule. Now banks across the world will lose all their money and I'll become rich!"

Kitty glared at Dudley and Jason. They both new they screwed up badly. Now the program is out on the internet, already prepared to obtain bank account information. Dudley and Jason knew that they could have singly handedly help BirdBrain achieve his goal. They looked around and tried thinking of a way out of the situation, if there was one to be found.


	28. Chapter 6 Part 4

Kitty handcuffed BirdBrain and put his henchmen in the back of a T.U.F.F. transport truck. Dudley and Jason walked over to her trying to make the most of the situation. Jason kicked the ground nervously and asked, "You're not mad at us for sending that program are you?"

Kitty was silent, she glared at them and looked away. Dudley thought for a sec, then said, "We'll make it up to you, we'll do whatever it takes."

Kitty still wasn't saying anything. She was walking to the T.U.F.F. mobile. Jason turned to Dudley and said, "Great now she mad at us, this is all your fault Dudley."

"My fault! If anything this is your fault, you're the one with a secret." Dudley yelled back.

"You're the one who wouldn't drop it and decided to fight and shove me into the computer." Jason said back at him.

"Well you're the one who fought back and smashed the keyboard on my head." Dudley said holding himself back from hitting Jason.

Jason was about to say something back, but they heard a car door slam. They looked over and saw Kitty leaning on the side of the car. She looked back and yelled, "It's both your faults you dumb Idiots!"

Both Dudley and Jason stepped back, Kitty yelling at them is like a hurricane in a trailer park. She walked up to them and continued, "You both were acting dumb, and above all you guys didn't even take the time to get over it. Dudley, Yes Jason had a secret, We all have secrets he has a right to have one. And Jason, You didn't have to overreact to Dudley being curious. He can't help it. Look the both of you guy have been best friends since you where 5, and now you guys are willing to beat each other over this dumb little argument. Can't you guys see how stupid you're being and make up already?"

Everyone was quiet then. Kitty had just yelled all that at both Dudley and Jason. They knew everything she had said was true and couldn't argue against it. Jason and Dudley looked at each other, then Dudley said, "Kitty's right, we were acting dumb."

"Yeah, I guess we were being too busy fighting we didn't realize it at first. Dudley I'm sorry for everything, it's my fault." Jason said looking down.

"No It's my fault, I didn't respect you enough to keep that secret just a secret. I'm the one who should be sorry." Dudley said putting his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked up and smiled saying, "It's both our fault. Let's agree not to fight over something dumb again, Deal?"

"Deal." Dudley answered wagging his tail.

Kitty walked in between them and put her arms around both of them and pulled them closer. She smiled and said, "Great now we are all friends again, ok now going back to a real problem, what are we going to do with that program thingy."

Dudley and Jason were confused; they already forgot that they had to deal with the program. When Jason finally remembered he said, "Oh right we have to deal with that still. Uh didn't the chief get everyone to monitor the program back at T.U.F.F. just in case we failed?"

Dudley hopped up saying, "Yeah we can just go back to HQ and figure a way to stop it there."

Kitty did a small laugh and said, "Fine, but one of you guys are going to have to tell the chief we failed."

Dudley and Jason both where speechless at the moment, neither one of them wanted to tell the chief that they failed the mission, and above all that it was them two who resulted it in a fail. Then Jason snapped his fingers and smiled saying, "Wait if they have been tracking the program since launch then they already knows that we failed. We'll just say the Intel was wrong and that the program launched half an hour earlier than expected."

Dudley laughed and said, "Right, you always seem to know how to get out of trouble don't you Jason."

Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "You're just lucky the Chief wasn't here to see what actually happened. As for you finding a way out of stations like this, well I just hope you know what you're doing."

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley shouted as he hopped up and pointed to the air.

The three jumped into the T.U.F.F. mobile and drove back to T.U.F.F. HQ. Making only one pit stop to go to the restroom, and another to ask for directions. Dudley drove them to the wrong side of town and they got lost, and above all, Dudley dropped ice cream on the GPS system and that broke. By the time they made to T.U.F.F. everyone was already working on finding the computer program. Dudley and the others walked to Keswick and the Chief.

Kitty looked at the big monitor that Keswick was working with. She looked over and said, "So did any of you guys figure out where that thing went."

Keswick looked back and asked, "Kitty? You've returned back with agent Puppy and Katson already. And by your conformation I can see that the program indeed has been allowed to launch. Good going."

Jason had an annoyed expression on his face. He simply said, "Yeah well let's see you try and do better."

Dudley nudged Jason's side and whispered, "Do you really think its a good idea to ask Keswick to do better. I mean we were the ones who caused it to launch and we don't want them to find out."

Jason grinned and whispered back, "Don't worry, I'm just playing it cool, you got to relax and pretend nothing happened, now stop whispering otherwise they think something's up."

They stopped whispering and looked back as if nothing happened. Kitty rolled her eye cause she couldn't believe that they think they'll get away with it. The Chief hopped over and said, "How did you agent manage to NOT stop the program from launching."

The three of them where speechless. Jason stepped forward and said, "Well if it's anyone's fault it's yours. You gave us bad Intel and said the program wouldn't launch for three hours. But really it was two and a half hours before it actually launched."

The Chief just stared at Jason for awhile, then cleared his throat saying, "Right, well I want to see everyone in the conference room. We need to discuss how we are going to destroy the Program before anything bad happens."

Everyone groaned then walked into the conference room; everyone except Dudley and Jason. They hid behind smaller monitors and waited for everyone to leave. After they made sure everyone has left they came out of hiding and looked up the program off the T.U.F.F. super computer. The program was on its way through secure bank accounts, stealing information necessary to obtain money from the bank. Jason looked at it and said, "Okay I have no idea what this means."

"I'm still trying to figure what exactly we are trying to stop." Dudley says confused.

Jason spotted the computer Program corrupting files to the Petropolis Nation Bank. He said, "I think it's stealing the money Birdbrain wanted, and when it's done with this bank it will move onto the next, and the next, and the next. Sooner or later It probably hit every bank worldwide. Afterward I don't know what happens."

Dudley was able to understand Jason's dumbed up explanation. He looked around and said, "Alright so let's stop it. I'm pretty sure Keswick has some type of file that could do the job. We just have to go find it somewhere in all these weird files."

Jason opened the T.U.F.F. mainframe's super computer file storage system. Basically they began searching for a file that looked like it would help. They spent 5 minutes searching, or rather looking at a screen pretending they knew what they were looking for. After that Jason stands up and says, "This is boring, we have no idea what we're looking for a quite frankly I'm sick of pretending to know."

"Okay well let's think about this. If the file we are looking for could destroy computer programs where would it be?" Dudley asked.

Jason thought it over than said, "I don't know, but since this is Keswick we are talking about, then he would have over done it and made it dangerous right?"

"Yeah you're right. Okay so where would he put dangerous stuff that should never be opened?" Dudley said looking at the screen.

Jason looked at the screen as well and read all the file names. That's when they came across one labeled "Danger". Jason smiled and pointed it out saying, "There, He would have to have it in there if it was dangerous."

"Okay well open it up and let's see what's inside." Dudley said wagging his tail."

Jason was about to then he stopped and thought for a moment. He said, "Wait Dudley what are we doing. Are we really about to open dangerous files that could lead into serious trouble without even considering the consequences of our actions?"

"Uh yeah I guess, you got a better plan?" Dudley said confused.

Jason was about to say something, but then he realize he actually didn't have an idea. so He said, "Ok fine but whatever happens we blame Keswick. Got it?"

Dudley smiled and nodded. Jason opened the folder and there were a couple dozen subfolders. Jason groaned at the sight of all these folders. He turned to Dudley and asked, "So which one do we use?"

"Beats me, I don't even know why we are trying to fix this without everyone else's help." Dudley answered looking at the file names.

"Because it's our fault the program launched, and we have to make it right by destroying the program before anything bad happens. We can't get help from everyone else because we don't want them to know how badly we failed."Jason said going through some of the files.

Dudley looked toward the conference room, he looked back and said, "Maybe we should have had Kitty stay with us, she would know what to do."

"Are you kidding she would have stopped us before we could. She probably would think we would mess things up even more." Jason replied.

"Alright I suppose, but aren't you worried she get mad at us again." Dudley asked trying not to think about what Kitty could do to them.

"Relax we WILL make things right again. We have to, and this is the only way right now." Jason said after opening another file. He smiled and continued, "What about this one, look it says that it can override any program imaginable. It can surf the net just as well as the program we launch. Dude this is perfect."

Dudley examined the file for himself, then said, "You know what this could work, quick launch it so we can stop the computer program."

"Already one step ahead of you," Jason said smiling cause he had launch the program a moment earlier.

Dudley hops up and says, "Yes we did it. We're heroes dude. I can't believe how easy that was. What was the file you sent anyway, that way we can tell Keswick it's safe."

"Hold on I'll check." Jason said going back to the file. He looked at the screen and read out, "R.I.T.A." Dudley stopped hopping and gasped,

Jason smiled and looked back and said, "Man Keswick gives his files some pretty weird name. He chooses R.I.T.A. as the file name. It must stand for something cool."

Dudley grabbed Jason's shoulders and started shake him yelling, "Please tell you didn't say Rita!"

Jason pulled himself out of Dudley's grip and said, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Oh you have no idea what Rita had done in the past." Dudley answered taking a step back.

Jason could tell this wasn't going to be good. He looks down and says, "Please don't tell me we screwed up again."

Dudley looked at the screen. The R.I.T.A software was going to make intact with BirdBrian's computer Program any minute. He looked back to Jason and said, "We may have made things a lot worse."

The two looked hopelessly at the screen and they knew that things just got a whole lot harder.


	29. Chapter 6 Part 5

Kitty and the others walked into the monitor room. Jason and Dudley turned back to see them, they worried about what they might think about their screw up. Keswick looks at the monitor and realizes something has changed. He gasped and shouted, "What have you two done!"

Dudley and Jason were nervously Jason answered, "We tried to make things better, but as it turns out we may have made things worse."

"How worse?" Kitty asked as she glared at the two of them as she did a while back.

Dudley gulped and responded, "Well remember Rita, yeah we may have accidentally sent her out to stop BirdBrain's program."

Keswick hopped up and shouted, "You did what!"

"So I'm guessing what Dudley says about it is true. I'm guessing that we really messed up. So couldn't we stop Rita the same way you did last time." Jason said trying to be positive about the situation.

"We can't last time Dudley threw Swedish meatballs and made her slip into Lake Petropolis. This times she's in the internet." Kitty said thinking of what they could do next.

"Yeah and this time we don't have Swedish meatballs." Dudley said looking down. His stomach growled, as a sign that he was hungry.

Jason looked confused and asked, "Swedish meatballs? Does that type of stuff always happen around you guys?"

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other for a while then looked back and said, "Yeah pretty much." Jason groaned, the thought that he has the deal with this type of stuff bother him slightly.

There was a weird computerized laugh that echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked up at the screen to see Rita looking down at them. Keswick looked back at Dudley and Jason saying, "Great, now l-l-l-l-look what you've done."

"Hello worthless T.U.F.F. Agents, guess who's back." Rita yelled through the room.

"The Ice Cream Man!" Dudley asked hopping off the ground and wagging his tail.

Kitty rolled her eyes along with everyone else in the room. Jason looked up at the monitor and said, "You don't look like you're a big threat."

Rita's eye turned red and started to glow, shouting, "You'll pay for your insolence Katswell!"

Everyone was quiet and looked at Jason. It took him a few seconds to realize Rita was talking to him, and mistaken him for Kitty. He groaned and yelled, "Why does everyone mistaken me for Kitty, seriously that's getting old."

Rita was no longer extremely mad, rather she was confused, she looked around and said, "Oh, I was wondering why there where two Katswells in here. I assumed it was a graphics glitch, nevertheless You shall pay."

"Alright and your plan to making that happen is?" Jason said staring back at rita.

Kitty walked up behind him and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Relax I got an Idea." Jason said trying to be reinsuring.

"I hope you know what your doing." Kitty said, and with that she took a step back and looked back up at Rita.

Rita beginning saying, "I have override that poorly secured computer program and have decides to use it's programming to take override the military's super computer and send the world to utter darkness."

Dudley stood beside saying arms crossed saying, "Oh yeah, how do you plan on doing that huh?"

Rita laughed and answered, "By sending nuclear war heads to strike at key locations of the earth surface simultaneously causing the planet to implode on itself."

Everyone gasped and was speechless. Dudley turned to Keswick and asked, "Is that possible?"

Keswick pulled out his super smarty calculator and started putting in numbers and stuff. He looked back at Dudley and said, "Quite p-p-p-p-possible, yes."

"Great well how are we suppose to stop Rita now?" Kitty asked looking around.

Rita had started overriding the Military's supper computer, however it was as the same format as a PacRat game. The BirdBrain's program still had the PacRat retrieval method as the default method on obtaining the security codes. Jason looked up at the screen and realize the similarities, then said quietly, "I think I have an idea."

"What are the chances it'll work?" Dudley asked unsure of what Jason is thinking.

"How am I suppose to know, just go with it." Jason said reinsuring himself.

He walked up to the Monitor and tapped on the screen to get Rita's attention. Rita stopped getting the data and appear on the screen yelling, "What is it!"

Everyone took a step back, Jason got nervous at first, but he calmed down and said, "Hey Rita I got a challenge for you. I can see that you like to play PacRat, well lets play a little game shall we. Rules are simple, we have 3 rounds, both of us play same map and see who get the most points. Whoever has the most points at the end of a round wins, Best 2 out of 3. You win and you get to nuke the world, we win and you shut down."

"Why would I agree to that?" Rita said annoyed by the offer.

Jason was about to say something, but then stopped to think for a sec. Dudley stepped forward and said, "Because we think we're better at PacRat then you, I bet we can beat you no problem."

Jason shrugged and said, "What he said."

"Ha you honestly think you are a match for me, you must be joking." Rita said looking down at Everyone.

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't there's only one way to find out. You up for it?" Jason said crossing his arms at looking back up at Rita.

Rita laughs more then says, "Alright Fine, I'll play your little game. Who starts?"

All the T.U.F.F. agents looked around, then Jason rose his hand in the air and exclaimed, "I volunteer… Dudley to go first."

Dudley hops up and says, "I second that." He stopped to think for a moment, then asked, "What what did you say?"

So it's all Agreed, Dudley goes first." Jason said smiling.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Kitty said laughing a little.

Dudley groan and walked up to the monitor and looked around saying, "Alright what do I do?"

Keswick walks over with a keyboard and holds it up to Dudley. he said, "J-J-J-J-Just use this keyboard and play the game, don't fail us agent Puppy."

Dudley took a deep breath and grabbed the Keyboard, Rita started the game and soon enough She and Dudley where playing PacRat, which again is an old game from the 90s. The fate of the world relies on a game of PacRat. Dudley was playing well, on the other hand so was Rita. They where neck and neck, the point total after 5 minute was Dudley having 11200 points and Rita Having 11400 points, There was only a few more points to get, Dudley had to think of something soon if he wanted to win round one. He looked around and said, "Hey Rita theres a rat right behind you."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Do you really think she'll fall for that?"

However to Jason's surprise Rita stop and turn a corner, trying to avoid anything behind her. She was actually tricked, After she realize there was nothing behind her she got mad and continued on. In that time Dudley score a few hundred points. Jason shuck his head and said, "Wow I can'l believe she fell that, Is everyone here really that easy to trick?'

Kitty laughed and said, "At least he might win this look at the score." The score was now Dudley with 11800 points and Rita with 11700. There was only 200 points left on the map, and they where closer to Dudley.

Dudley laughed and said, 'See I told you I can beat you." And with that he got the last 200 points. He beat Rita in round 1, 12000 to 11700.

Rita yelled and said, "That was a Dirty trick dog, don't expect me to go easy next round, Alright lets get this over with who's next?

Everyone was silent and looked around for any more volunteers. No one wanted to blow it for them and the pressure was high, along with the risk. No one was sure who would go next.


	30. Chapter 6 Part 6

Dudley had beaten Rita and round 1 and know everyone is trying to figure who goes next. Kitty was looking at Jason since he was the one who suggested the whole idea. Jason notice Kitty looking at him and he knew what she was thinking. He thought for a moment and said, "Hey Keswick you wanna try, I'm sure you're good at PacRat."

Keswick chuckled and responded, "Yeah right, I have like no hand eye c-c-c-c-coordination, plus I'm more of a techno geek not a game geek. I say since You, Katswell and Puppy are the best field agents the three of you should go."

"I couldn't agree more," said the chief looking over the situation, "Alright so Agent Katswell or Agent Katson, one of you needs to go next."

Jason and Kitty looked at each other and jason laughed nervously and asked, "So you wanna go first?"

"I don't know if I should, maybe you should go first." Kitty said trying to get Jason to go.

"Well I would, but you see I," Jason began saying, he looked around quickly to think of an excuse, then he said, "I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Why'd you say it as if it was a question?" Kitty asked not falling for it.

Jason smiled and looked away saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Later!" And with then he was out of the room in a flash.

Kitty sighed, looked around and said, "Can you believe that guy?"

The chief had a blank expression on his face saying, "A man gotta go when a man gotta go, it's just nature."

"But he didn't have to go, he was faking, don't you guys see that?" Kitty said trying to get people to understand what Jason really did.

Dudley shook his head and said, "No Kitty I think he actually had to go, I don't think he would fake it."

Kitty gave up trying, it was pointless anyway she sighed and quietly said, "I'm surrounded by morons."

"What was that Kitty?" Dudley asked trying to figure out what Kitty said to herself.

"Nothing don't worry about it, alight so I just play the game now? Is that what's going on?" Kitty said unsure of what she's doing

Keswick turned to the chief and whispered, "She talking to herself again, maybe you sh-sh-sh-sh-should give her that extended vacation she's been asking for ever since Jason got back."

"I'll think about it, in the mean time lets all hope we can all make it to our next Vacation." The chief said hoping for the best.

Kitty took the Keyboard from Dudley and waited for Rita to start the second round. Rita appear on screen to see Kitty at the keyboard. She laughed then said, "So Agent Katswell is playing me, is this a joke, she doesn't look like she's really into this."

"Hey I'm standing right here." Kitty said angrily

"Yes I'm aware you are, now lets get this over with." Rita said ignoring Kitty completely.

Kitty took a deep breath and calmed herself down, She waited for Rita to Start the game. When it did Kitty began being unsure of herself. After two minutes of Playing Kitty had lost a life, which had give Rita some time to score higher. Dudley was watching the game closely, he didn't want to miss any of it for whatever reason. After he noticed that Kitty was behind in points he said, "Kitty your losing, you have to get a bunch more points if you want to beat Rita."

"I get it alright, just stop bothering me, you know this isn't easy." Kitty said pushing Dudley back a bit.

"All you have to do is press either left, right, up or down, how hard can that be?" Dudley said confused that Kitty finds it a tad bit difficult.

"Well I don't play video games like You and everyone else." Kitty shouted back trying to play the game.

Dudley was going to yell back, but then stopped to think. He then asked, "If you don't play games, then why are you doing this, do you realize what's at risk if we lose?"

Kitty pushed the Keyboard away and crossed her arms saying, "I never asked to do this, I don't play video games, I have a life."

Sure enough Rita got the last of the points and won the second round. Kitty signed in relief, not because she lost, but because she didn't have to do anything like that ever again. Dudley glared at her for losing the game. The chief hopped over and yelled, "Katswell why didn't you tell us you stink at video games."

"It wouldn't have made a difference you guys would just ignore me and continue on." Kitty said taking a seat on a desk behind Dudley.

"Not now Katswell can't you see we're trying to save the world from Rita." The Chief said back completely ignoring what Kitty just said.

Kitty signed and rolled her eyes quietly saying, "My point exactly."

Jason walked in the room whistling a catchy tone, He stood between Kitty and Dudley and asked, "So did we win yet?"

Kitty picked a paper weight off the desk and threw it at Jason, hitting him on the head and knocking him down to the ground. Dudley looked at Kitty and asked, "What was that for?"

"For leaving me to deal with the dumb video game nonsense. He was faking and now we might be responsible for the distraction of the entire planet. Plus I was kinda mad and that kinda helped." Kitty answered glaring down at Jason.

Jason rubbed his head and got up off the floor. He was off balanced for a moment but seemed to pull it together quickly. He looked back at Kitty and said, "Uh, I'm guessing we haven't won yet. And I'm guessing you're really mad at me, right?"

Kitty turned away from him, Dudley leaned over and said, "That's the understatement of the year."

Jason looked up at the monitor and saw that Kitty lost. He signed then says, "Let me guess, Kitty doesn't play video games does she?"

"Nope, she says she has a life." Dudley answered walking closer to the monitor.

Jason followed then asked, "Alright so who's next."

Dudley turned back to Jason and said, "You are duh, no one else here wants to do it, plus I know for a fact you played this game before, I remember the two of us getting the world record high score on this game back when where kids. You remember how awesome that was."

"Dude we got that record a day after the game came out, we played for 24 hours strait and stopped cause we got bored. And afterward we we broke the game testing our cannonpult." Jason says back at Dudley walking toward the monitor.

"We'll you don't have choice here," Dudley says handing the Keyboard to Jason, "And just remember whats at stake if you lose this."

Jason refuses to take the keyboard saying, "No dude I can't handle the pressure, the fate of the world relies on a video game match and I don't want to blow it."

Dudley was about to say something, then he stopped to think. He then says, "Wow you're right. The fate of the world relies on a dumb video game. I can't believe its come to this. Forget it, Just play the game the way I know you can and we'll be alright."

Jason sighed and took the keyboard saying, "If the world ends up being destroyed I just want you to know that I was the one that shot you out of the cannonpult, not Roger."

"Ha I knew it!" Dudley said hopping off the ground. He stooped and said, "Right yeah If the world does end I want you to know that I may have told a bunch of people that You and Kitty where my personal servants and that you guys where brother and sister."

"You did what?" Jason asked confused.

"Nothing, oh would you look at the time I gotta go to that thing over there now." Dudley said nervously, "So uh good luck with the game, don't lose and all that stuff, later!" And with that he ran out of the room.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes quietly saying to himself, "Note to self, get Dudley back later on." He took a deep breath and was ready to start the game.

Rita appear back on screen and saw Jason up at the Keyboard. She had a grin on her face as she said, "So it comes down to this. I had a feeling I play against you little twerp. Not only do you mock me, but you have nerve to even challenge me to such as pointless game. Now it look like all I have to do is beat you and then the world is mine to destroy. Hope you lived a full life… uh?" Rita still didn't know Jason's name.

"Katson, name's Jason Katson. And I made plans to go to the movies next weekend, so there's no way I'm letting you blow the planet up. I can beat you right here and now." Jason said reinsuring himself.

"We'll see about that Katson." Rita said starting the game. Jason cracked his knuckles and began playing the game. The game started and Jason was completely focused. At first it seemed like Jason was going to go in circles however he manage to get right in front of Rita. Not only that but he took all the points that Rita would have gotten if Jason was in her way. He continued to right in front of Rita for another minute. Rita was trying to go in a different direction, but Jason cut her off and and took all the points. Rita got really mad, she was losing by a lot. Jason's strategy was to not get more points then Rita, but to take every point that she could have gotten. In the end Jason beat Rita .

Jason felt proud of himself saying, "Ha I beat you, now you can't blow up the world, see I told you I can beat you."

"Thats what you think Katson." Rita said looking down at him and everyone else at T.U.F.F.

"Wait a sec, what?" Jason said confused.

Rita began laughing evilly again then said, "Do you really think I'll stop destroying the world over a dumb video game?"

Dudley walked back into the room, he looked over and the monitor and for a sec thought Jason lost. He ran to Jason yelling, "What happened, how'd you lose?"

"I didn't lose, well I don't think I did?" Jason answered back.

Rita was laughing even more, then began saying, "I was just stalling time to get the launch codes set, You and the rest of you T.U.F.F. agents played along perfectly. You're all a bunch of fools."

Everyone in the room gasped, Kitty looked back at Jason and Dudley and said, "Great now the whole world is going to suffer from your mistake. And I still haven't got you guys back yet."

On screen Rita began a timer, in 30 seconds the world will seize to exist. Jason sighed then thought for a sec. He smiled and laughed, he turned to Dudley and said, "Well drastic time come for drastic measures, you thinking what I'm thinking Dudley?"

Dudley looked up at the screen then turned back to Jason saying, "Why not?"

Jason got a mouse and right clicked over Rita, then hit delete. A moment later Rita froze, she began to static, she realized what Jason had then the said, "Why you little-" then she was deleted

Jason was shocked and backed up from the monitor saying, "Oh wow I can't believe that worked?"

"Wait a sec, what where you thinking of, My plan was to poor water all over the screen, what did you do?" Dudley asked also surprised that Jason got rid of rita.

Everyone in the room was either happy, confused, surprised, or relieved. Jason turned to Dudley and answered, "I just hit delete, I never thought that would work. I was just making one last dumb joke before the world blew, I never imagined it actually work."

The chief turned to Keswick and asked, "How come you didn't tell us we could have deleted Rita whenever we wanted?"

"Honestly Chief I didn't th-th-th-think she was delete-able?" Keswick answer adjusting his glasses.

Everyone began cheering now that they knew that Rita was gone, Then all crowed around Dudley and Jason who where just as relieved. The Kitty walked over and said, "You guys do realize it was Dudley's and Jason fault to begin with right?"

Everyone stopped to think then all began to question, Then Dudley and Jason looked at each other, they pointed at each other and both shouted, "He did it!"

The chief hopped over and said, "Regardless, because of the actions the two of you have done recently, I have no choice but to punish you by worse way I know how. However I'm not to good at thinking up punishments."

"I have an idea," Kitty said with a grin on her face. Dudley and Jason looked at each other, they knew for a fact that this will not end well.

Later on that day…..

Dudley and Jason walked out of the T.U.F.F., however the two of them where wearing dresses and wigs. Dudley had the same Purple dress he wore back when he was ice skating same wig, Jason wore a Pink dress and blonde wig. Then two had matching purses and walked out with their heads down. Kitty followed them with a video camera. Jason groaned and said, "I can't believe you got the chief to make us wear dresses and get donuts, do you realize how humiliating this is?"

Kitty just laughed saying, "Oh come on, this is perfect punishment, you hate it so it makes sense. And just look at yourself, how cute."

Jason groaned again and head-butted the wall closest to him. Dudley looked at Kitty and asked, "What's with the camera?"

Jason looked over and saw the camera, he groaned again and said, "Don't tell me you're recording this."

Kitty kept laughing saying, "The more you hate it, the more I love it."

Dudley pulled on Jason's dress saying, "Lets just get the donuts and get back."

"Fine." Jason says putting his head down. He continued, "Kitty you're not still mad at me are you?"

"No we're cool, this makes us just about even." Kitty said looking throughout the camera.

Just then a little rabbit girl walks past them with her mom saying, "Mommy, isn't that a cute dress?"

The mom response, "Why yes it is dear, cute girls wear cute dresses."

Jason was about to yell, but Kitty stopped him by saying, "It's okay Jason, it's not their fault they mistaken you for a girl, blame the dress and matching purse.

Then some small bear guy walks past them saying, "Cute dress weirdo"

Jason couldn't let this down, He turned back at the guy and shouts, "That's it Dudley hold my purse! Come here you!"

Jason hands the purse to Dudley then goes off chasing the other guy off screen and Kitty aims the camera at them saying, "Man this is going to be one of the best video on the internet."

"Kitty can we get the donuts already I'm starved." Dudley said after his stomach rumbles.

Kitty was laughing, then she said, "Yeah sure come on lets go."

They go walk to the donut shop, then The little bear guy runs across screen with Jason chasing him shouting, "Get back here!"

They do their special the end poses, however Dudley and Jason are still wearing their dresses.


	31. Chapter 7 Part 1

The city was quiet and it was night time. Most of the citizens where asleep in the city. At the Petropolis Jail the guards where on portal as always. They walked back an forth in a Long Hall way with all the villains behind Bar. There was Snaptrap and his goons, BirdBrain and his buffoons, and the Chameleon to his lonesome. He walked by Madam Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies planning their next big revenge scheme, and mad cow and crazy horse playing go fish. They where all to be held for another week or so. The Guard glared at them as he walked by. When he got to the final cell at the end he looked in and noticed it was empty. He turned to another guard and asked, "Who's suppose to be in this here cell?"

The other guard look through and replied, "No one, this is the cell with a window, if we held someone here they ca easily escape."

"I could have sworn I saw someone in there a while ago. Are all the cons accounted for?" He asked looked down the hall.

The other guard took out a check list and read off all the names. He looked back up and said, "Well we got the Rat and his gang, The bird and his. We got the lizard man and the barn animals. We have the Cat and Dog with eye patches, We have Barney the Dinosaur, and a couple reckless teenagers serving the night till their parents come home. Is that everyone?"

"Excuse Me I have a question," The sound came from way back at the other side of the hall, It was Barney asking, "Why am I in Jail I never did anything."

The first guard put on his sun glasses and said in a deep tough guy voice. "Plain and simple Dino, you're just plain creepy. Moving along, Guard are you sure we didn't have anyone in that cell. My eyes have never lied to me before and I wouldn't expect them to."

The other guard went through the list again several times over and finally said, "Well It seem to me that we don't have a rabbit here."

"You mean Jack?" The guard answered, he shuck his head and said, "No he ain't here, He was to dangerous and is in solitary confinement at the Underground Petropolis Top-Secure Reformatory Detention Center. No man's getting out of there."

"Uh no sir, our records indicate that there where two other smaller rabbits that where being held here. However they may have been release and or transferred. Do you suggest we run a background check." The other guard asked.

The first guard was silent then he finally said, "Two smaller rabbits huh. Well get everyone on high alert, Lock down the facility, and interrogate the captives. We aren't going to stand around like we usually do, this time we are going to take action and hunt down these 'rabbits' and drag them back here, do you understand me."

The second guard looked back into the empty cell and asked, "Sir can't we just get T.U.F.F. to catch the bad guys like we usually do."

The first guards signed and shuck his head. He looked back and said, "Fine, but at least act like we are doing something. I mean seriously T.U.F.F. makes us look bad, so pretend we are doing actual work and that we are helping."

"Does that mean we aren't going for donuts?" The second guard asked.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, donuts are a necessity to all cops. Because of that you're being demoted and have to go run of the donuts." The first guard said pointing to the door. The second guard sighed and walked out for donuts. The other guard went to his desk, kicked back and slide his hat over his eyes so no one can see he was sleeping.

Later on…

Kitty was sleeping in her room at her apartment. Jason and Dudley where out playing citywide paint ball with a bunch of other people. Rules where simple you're only out when you give up and go home. They played practically all night. It was 4:00 A.M. when Dudley and Jason finally agreed that everyone still in the game won. It was Dudley, Jason, and 3 others that won in the end. They all talked chatted and went home, well Not Dudley and Jason. The two of them where cover in various color paint as they walked around the city trying to fin there way home. Dudley and Jason where walking around town and Dudley finally says, "I'm Tired, Are we there yet?"

"You're tired? Dude it's 4 A.M. everyone's tired. Dude I think our neighborhood is all the way across town. It be another hour or so till we get there on foot." Jason answered looking around at street signs and such.

Dudley groaned and asked, "Isn't there a taxi cab or something, like a bus or a flying carpet?"

Jason looked around and noticed something. He turned to Dudley and asked, "Hey Dudley doesn't this place look familiar?"

Dudley was leaning against a wall trying not to fall asleep. He answered, "I don't know, to tired to think."

"No Dudley I think Kitty lives around here, you think she would mind if we crash at her place for the night?" Jason asked looking back at Dudley who was now on the ground back against the wall.

Dudley didn't answer, so Jason snapped his finger a couple times till he waked up. Dudley shuck his head to try and stay up and answered, "Let's just go to Kitty's place, she shouldn't get mad at us over this. Just as long as we don't break anything like last time."

"How'd you hear the question if you where asleep?" Jason asked confused that Dudley asexually heard the question without Jason having to repeat it.

"It doesn't matter let's just go, all this waiting around isn't getting us anywhere." Dudley said walking over to where he thinks Kitty's apartment is.

Jason sighs and says, "Dudley you're going the wrong way, Kitty's place is in the opposite direction."

Dudley looked back and realize he was wrong. He shuck his head more to wake himself up and then says, "I knew that, I just got turned around, come on let's go."

Dudley and Jason went over to Kitty's apartment complex. They where stopped at the door though due to Kitty security system. However since Jason had stayed there for a while the security system recognized him and didn't blast them. However it wouldn't unlock the door for some reason. Dudley tried turning the knob several times but it didn't work. He finally gave up and asked, "You want to give it a try?"

Jason stuck one of his claws in, and carefully picked the lock. Once he open the door he looked back at Dudley and said, "Piece of cake."

"Show off." Dudley replied walking in behind them. The didn't want to bother Kitty so they just laid down on her sofas and fell asleep until the morning.


End file.
